Des perspectives inattendues
by Vibrato
Summary: L'arrivée à Poudlard de l'héritier d'une lignée éteinte lors de la 5e année du Trio va perturber les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les pièces de l'échiquier seront bouleversées face aux menaces plus dangereuses que jamais. Snape mentor/OC, Harry (no slash)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: l'univers créé par la brillante J.K Rowling ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Le reste est de ma création.**_

**Chapitre I – Un Peverell à Poudlard**

La tempête battait son plein.

De féroces rafales fouettaient les vitres et les toits, tournoyaient entre les innombrables tours et tourelles du château. Une pluie glacée et violente s'abattait sur le parc, et les noires eaux du lac étaient balayées par les bourrasques. Le ululement lugubre du vent dans les arbres sinistres de la sombre forêt rendait l'atmosphère particulièrement angoissante.

À l'entrée de l'école, un vieux porche faiblement éclairé résistait farouchement au déluge.

Trois personnes s'y tenaient.

Le sévère employé du Ministère, sans un mot ni regard pour l'enfant grelottant à ses côtés, parapha le parchemin usé que lui tendait le concierge de Poudlard. Il toisa quelques secondes le chat déplumé qui miaulait en se frottant contre son maître et fit volte-face, ses pas claquant sur le pavé humide.

Il quitta le couvert du porche, s'enfonça vaillamment dans la nuit, et disparu dans un tourbillon de pluie battante.

Argus Rusard posa un œil malveillant sur le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face, et esquissa un sourire tordu qui dévoila une dentition inquiétante. D'un geste brutal, il lui indiqua de le suivre.

L'enfant lui emboîta le pas, tirant derrière lui une lourde malle en bois. Il était trempé comme une soupe, et tout son corps était parcouru de violents frissons le gelant jusqu'à l'os. Il n'avait même pas de manteau, juste le simple uniforme de Poudlard, ce qui se révélait être de la folie en ce mois de novembre.

Il suivit timidement l'homme peu avenant, essayant en vain de réprimer ses tremblements incontrôlables qu'il savait ridicules.

Ils parvinrent bientôt à un grand escalier de marbre en haut duquel s'échappaient des éclats de voix.

Rusard émit plusieurs sifflements rauques pour signifier au garçon de se dépêcher. Ce dernier, inquiet à l'idée de s'attirer des ennuis dès les premières minutes de son arrivée, redoubla d'efforts pour hisser péniblement sa malle. Il atteignit le haut des marches, la respiration courte et hachée, transi de froid et dégoulinant de pluie glacée.

À quelques mètres, d'énormes battants en bronze étaient ouverts, et il s'en dégageait une atmosphère réconfortante, ponctuée de nombreuses conversations et de rires. Il devina qu'il devait être l'heure du dîner et c'est tout naturellement qu'il se tourna vers le concierge.

« Est-ce que je peux aller me changer ? Je...je ne peux pas aller manger en... » s'enquit-il, regrettant les trémolos de sa voix.

« Le directeur vous attends » le coupa l'homme dans un gargouillement. « J'ai pour ordre de vous mener jusqu'à la Grande Salle ».

« Pouvez-vous me jeter le sort pour me réchauffer ? J'ai très froid et... ».

Une fois de plus il fut interrompu par le désagréable ricanement du concierge, et décida qu'il n'était pas très aimable. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il n'échapperait pas à l'humiliation.

« Non, non, non... C'est de cette façon qu'on s'endurcit, mon cher » siffla-t-il.

N'eût-il pas été un Cracmol qu'il n'aurait pas daigné lancer un sort de réchauffement à ce morveux. La jeunesse n'avait plus aucune valeur de nos jours, songea-t-il en repensant avec nostalgie au temps où les élèves étaient traités avec des châtiments corporels.

« Laissez votre valise ici, les elfes s'en chargeront ».

L'enfant, dont les traits s'étaient momentanément figés, fut empoigné méchamment par le bras comme un malpropre et traîné jusqu'aux lourdes portes de la Grande Salle.

Si l'entrée n'avait rien de fracassant en elle-même, elle était toutefois suffisamment incongrue pour être remarquée.

À la table des professeurs, Severus Snape, qui subissait depuis de longues minutes déjà le monologue assommant de Pomona Chourave quant à ses difficultés à se procurer une Tentacula vénéneuse – quelle personne saine d'esprit pouvait bien s'enticher d'une plante aussi dangereuse, il se le demandait bien- fut sauvé par la distraction qu'offrit l'arrivée de Rusard agrippant sans ménagement un enfant d'une douzaine d'années.

Enfant qui semblait au bord de la crise d'hypothermie, à en juger par les claquements de dents et les tressaillements incontrôlés qui secouaient le corps du nouveau venu.

Le concierge l'emmena avec lui, longeant les tables de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, alors que les discussions se tarissaient et que les visages se tournaient vers eux, curieux et perplexes. Il s'arrêta devant les quelques marches en haut desquelles figurait, exceptionnellement, un tabouret doté d'un vieux chapeau noir rabougri et rapiécé.

Snape perçu clairement l'agacement de Minerva McGonagall lorsque, après avoir échangé un bref regard surpris avec lui, elle quitta hâtivement la table du personnel et se rendit au-devant de Rusard.

« Merci, Argus » dit-elle sèchement à l'attention du concierge. « Vous pouvez le lâcher, maintenant ».

Ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce, non sans avoir accordé un coup d'œil malveillant au jeune garçon. La mine pincée, McGonagall étudia ce dernier de la tête aux pieds, considérant l'inappropriable tenue en pareil temps. Il ne soutint pas le regard perçant et ne put inconsciemment s'empêcher de se frissonner, s'enlaçant de ses bras pour frotter ses vêtements trempés, dans l'espoir futile de se réchauffer.

Quelques murmures amusés parcoururent la Grande Salle devant cette arrivée inopinée, bien qu'à son ample avis cela n'eusse rien de drôle.

Snape dévisagea l'enfant, son doux visage pâle presque bleui, ses fins cheveux dorés plaqués contre son front qu'il devinait glacé, ses yeux implorant une quelconque source de chaleur.

Il fronça les sourcils.

On aurait dit un mort-noyé repêché du fin fond des eaux glaciales du lac. Pourquoi n'avait-il sur le dos que l'uniforme de Poudlard ? À son âge ne savait-il pas qu'il était peu recommandé de s'aventurer sous la pluie sans un minimum de protection ? Ou n'avait-il tout simplement pas de cerveau ? Cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant avec l'ancien directeur que ce gamin avait eu, songea-t-il en réprimant un ricanement moqueur sous l'œil intéressé d'Albus Dumbledore.

McGonagall mit fin à son supplice en séchant ses habits d'un coup de baguette magique, et Snape cru un instant que l'élève allait en défaillir de bonheur. Il le vit pousser un léger soupir de soulagement et remercier la professeur de Métamorphose du bout des lèvres, appréciant clairement la vague de chaleur qui s'emparait de son corps et chassait ce froid et cette humidité.

Puis l'enseignante se tourna vers la Grande Salle, et d'une voix autoritaire rappela à l'ordre les étudiants les plus dissipés. Elle balaya les quatre maisons d'un regard sévère et un silence solennel s'installa.

« Ce jeune homme, ainsi que vous le savez tous depuis quelques jours, intègre Poudlard en cours de deuxième année suite à l'attaque de l'Académie de Ster-Elorn. Le professeur Dumbledore a accepté la requête de son tuteur de l'envoyer poursuivre sa scolarité en sécurité dans ce lieu magique hautement protégé. Il va de soi que j'attends de vous un accueil respectueux, traitez-le comme votre camarade qu'il est désormais ».

Son intervention était brève et concise. Il était inutile d'en rajouter. Tout le monde était au courant, il n'y avait rien de plus à préciser.

L'assaut violent dont avait fait l'objet l'établissement de Ster-Elorn en France le mois dernier avait secoué la communauté magique et plusieurs familles avaient décidé de retirer leur enfant de l'école. Celui qui, perdu et mal à l'aise, se tenait devant les longues tables, était le seul à avoir été expédié à Poudlard.

« Peverell Calixte » appela McGonagall comme si elle organisait là une cérémonie de répartition ordinaire.

Elle souleva le Choixpeau afin que le jeune garçon prenne place sur le tabouret.

Ne s'attendant manifestement pas à figurer dans une scène aussi incongrue, l'enfant franchit prudemment les quelques marches qui le séparaient du chapeau noir, l'œil méfiant. Nerveux, il se raidit quand McGonagall le coiffa du Choixpeau, et attendit que cet étrange être le répartisse. Il se souvenait avoir lu un livre sur les différentes maisons de Poudlard et leurs diverses caractéristiques.

Soudain, une voix rocailleuse s'éveilla dans sa tête.

_« Hum, un Peverell... Cela faisait longtemps, très très longtemps. C'est extrêmement curieux, je croyais que la lignée était éteinte ? »._

Le chapeau pensait. En fait, il semblait parler dans ses pensées. Devait-il lui répondre ?

_« Bien sûr que je pense, je suis un objet pensant, jeune enfant » __sembla s'offusquer le Choixpeau, avant de reprendre. __« Et je n'imaginais pas voir ressurgir un tel nom, c'est très surprenant...oui, cela me rend perplexe. Oh, je sens beaucoup d'angoisse dans ton cœur... »._

Il soliloqua quelques minutes, pesant le pour et le contre, avant d'en déduire que la maison la plus appropriée était celle de...

« Serpentard ! » chantonna le vieux bout de tissu décoloré, au grand désespoir de Snape qui avait espéré passer une soirée tranquille, sans à devoir présenter la maison vert et argent à un gamin surgi des profondeurs du lac.

Il arbora une moue désapprobatrice tandis que les Serpentards se répandaient en applaudissements nourris mais polis.

Polis, car en tant que leur directeur, il n'admettait aucune sorte de comportement ridicule en public. Ils n'étaient pas des sauvages, un minimum d'éducation s'imposait.

Il vit le jeune garçon hésitant et maladroit se diriger vers la tablée auto-désignée où il fut accueilli par des poignées de mains qu'il accepta -heureusement pour lui.

Et soupira de lassitude.

Il priait pour qu'il ne fut pas une copie conforme de cet imbécile de Londubat, merci bien, il avait assez à faire avec les Gryffondors. Maugréant, il refusa sèchement une coupe de jus de citrouille que lui tendait Chourave et trancha sauvagement son morceau de viande, ratant de ce fait le regard calculateur que Dolorès Ombrage posait sur le nouveau venu.

À la fin du repas, Snape quitta précipitamment la table des professeurs et, faisant voler sa cape noire derrière lui, se dirigea derrière Peverell. Il le pria froidement de le suivre. Ce que l'enfant fit, sans poser de questions, semblant tout de même abandonner son plat de pâtes avec regret.

Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta brièvement aux côtés du jeune Malefoy pour lui murmurer une instruction, avant de mener le garçon à son bureau.

Les cachots aux murs de pierre étaient froids et humides, et il ne jugea pas utile d'allumer un feu pour l'entrevue avec le jeune Serpentard. Celui-ci ne tarda donc pas à se remettre à trembler de tous ses membres sur le fauteuil au fond duquel il était installé, alors que Snape s'avisait de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la maison, accompagnant le tout de nombreuses directives.

Et le claquement de dents incontrôlé l'agaça rapidement.

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de cesser ce bruit insupportable ? » s'enquit-il doucereusement, perdant patience.

L'enfant se raidit quelques secondes, comme s'il venait d'être frappé d'un sortilège d'immobilisation et cligna des yeux, l'air incrédule. Puis recommença à trembler de plus belle, à la plus grande exaspération de Snape, qui plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais.

« Êtes-vous si peu attaché à l'intégrité physique de votre propre personne pour papillonner en pleine tempête dans cette tenue ? » reprit-il d'une voix aux accents mortels.

Le gamin grelottant s'entoura les épaules de ses mains glacées et cru bon ne pas répondre.

« Peverell ! Croyez-vous que je m'amuse à soliloquer ? » s'énerva Snape. « Lorsque je pose une question, j'entends obtenir une réponse ! ».

Une expression interrogative passa brièvement sur le visage pâle du jeune garçon, qui visiblement n'avait jamais entendu ce verbe de sa courte vie.

Puis il murmura timidement « Non ».

« Pourquoi ne portez-vous pas de manteau ? Ne savez-vous pas que les températures sont basses dans cette partie du pays ? » susurra le Maître des Potions sur un ton dangereux, se demandant fugacement si les cheveux trempés de l'enfant allaient se durcir avec le froid.

Son tout nouveau Serpentard tressaillit et ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rose.

« Je l'ai oublié » avoua-t-il piteusement.

« Oublié ? » répéta lentement Snape, réfrénant l'envie impérieuse de secouer ce petit idiot.

Il avait beau considérer les élèves à qui il enseignait comme particulièrement stupides, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui annonçait un tel oubli. La bêtise avait de grands boulevards devant elle.

« Vous êtes dans les Highlands, sombre inconscient. Pas sous les tropiques. À quoi pensait votre cerveau dénué d'intelligence ? ».

Il observa son jeune hôte durant de longues secondes. L'enfant tremblant leva nerveusement ses yeux bleus et rencontra les prunelles noires et inquisitrices de l'homme. Ce dernier fit volontiers durer le malaise, et obtint la satisfaction de voir le gamin se dérober à son regard, contrit.

« Oublier son manteau au mois de novembre par le temps qu'il fait est la justification la plus absurde qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre » articula-t-il finalement sur un timbre velouté. « J'espère que vous montrerez plus de concentration et de perspicacité dans le cadre de vos études à Poudlard. Sachez que je ne saurais tolérer l'idiotie ».

« Je...je suis désolé » lâcha l'autre entre deux claquements de dents.

« Oh oui, vous risquez de l'être ».

« J'ai tellement froid ».

« Pour votre bêtise aveuglante, vous ne méritez rien d'autre que de rester debout toute la nuit dans le froid afin de vous faire réfléchir aux conséquences de votre négligence » fit tranquillement Snape, faisant pâlir davantage l'enfant à cette idée. « Néanmoins » se reprit-il en étirant interminablement le mot, « Le professeur Dumbledore, qui est le directeur de Poudlard, m'en tiendrait rigueur si je laissais mourir de froid l'un de ses étudiants, fût-il Serpentard et stupide ».

Appuyant ses mains contre son bureau, il se pencha lentement, considérant les frémissements frigorifiés et inquiets du garçon, ravi de constater que sa puissance d'intimidation ne perdait rien de son efficacité.

Et, brusquement, il se redressa, contourna agilement le meuble, fondit sur l'enfant comme un aigle sur sa proie. Il sursauta brutalement, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le froid cette fois. Snape vit les yeux bleus s'écarquiller de peur et ses traits se décomposer.

Il s'arrêta devant lui, le dominant de toute sa taille, et le toisa avec un regard moqueur.

Il détacha sa lourde cape en laine d'un geste vif et la jeta sur les épaules du garçon, qui manqua s'effondrer du fauteuil.

« Vous me la rendrez demain. Ne vous risquez pas à la salir ou l'abîmer, les conséquences seraient...désastreuses » menaça-t-il pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'agissait ainsi que pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres du directeur.

Il ne voulait avoir sur les bras un étudiant mort d'hypothermie, ça jaserait.

Pas qu'il se souciât des commérages, cela dit.

Mais il avait des responsabilités.

« Merci » souffla l'enfant, son visage blême s'illuminant soudain de reconnaissance.

Il ferma presque les yeux d'extase en enveloppant la chaude cape noire autour de son corps gelé, et le soulagement détendit ses traits crispés.

Snape grimaça, poussant un soupir méprisant, et lança un sort de séchage sur les cheveux blonds glacés. Minerva avait manifestement oublié ce point-là. _Logique typiquement gryffondorienne_, ricana-t-il. Surpris, le jeune garçon rouvrit les yeux et, pour la première fois de la soirée le professeur le vit esquisser un sourire spontané, les yeux d'un bleu lagon brillant de reconnaissance.

D'un geste sec, il fit apparaître une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les airs. Il voulait éviter que le gamin n'attrape quelque chose de mauvais. Pas question qu'il rate les premiers cours le lendemain, il avait certainement du retard à rattraper. Pas d'excuse pour faire l'école buissonnière, il ne compterait pas sur son statut de transféré.

« Buvez » ordonna-t-il.

Une expression de méfiance remplaça la joie de l'enfant lorsqu'il se saisit de la tasse pour l'approcher de ses lèvres. Il étudia longuement le liquide fumant, renifla précautionneusement la vapeur sucrée qui s'en échappait, et lança un regard soupçonneux.

Snape l'observa avec un intérêt qu'il dissimula soigneusement sous un masque rigide et sévère. L'enfant se méfiait de la tasse. Il n'était peut-être pas si idiot qu'il ne le paraissait. D'aucuns auraient bu sans réfléchir, y compris ses Serpentards les plus avisés.

« Un problème M. Peverell ? » s'enquit-il sur une tonalité doucereuse.

« C'est du chocolat ? » demanda le garçon, l'air soucieux.

« Si j'avais voulu me débarrasser de votre insignifiante personne, vous n'auriez pas eu le temps de cligner les yeux que vous convulseriez déjà au sol » répondit Snape à voix basse. « De surcroît, sachez que je ne gâcherais jamais mes précieuses fioles de poison pour vous ».

Se détendant, Peverell consentit à prendre une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

Il resta immobile quelques secondes, comme s'il attendait à tomber raide mort, foudroyé par un poison extrêmement douloureux. Constatant qu'il ne se passait rien, il s'empressa de boire avidement le reste de la boisson, sous l'œil narquois de Snape.

« Qui donc aurait intérêt à vous empoisonner ? » railla-t-il, moqueur.

Une ombre étrange voilà les prunelles de l'enfant, et, malgré l'épaisseur de la cape en laine, il perçut le raidissement de ses épaules. Curieux. Non, ridicule, personne n'aurait eu un quelconque bénéfice à retirer de l'empoisonnement d'un petit idiot.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi cette attitude ?

Il voulait sans doute se rendre intéressant, conclut Snape.

Oui, c'était évident. Non?

Il attendit que Peverell eût terminé de boire son chocolat sans poison, puis haussa les sourcils d'un air supérieur.

D'un mouvement du bras, il lui intima de le suivre. Il devait le conduire à la salle commune de Serpentard, et ne tenait pas à ce qu'il se perde dans les couloirs du château. Il aurait certes pris un malin plaisir à le voir errer tel une âme en peine dans les cachots labyrinthiques effrayants, néanmoins l'enfant avait _sa _cape sur le dos et il entendait bien la récupérer dès le lendemain.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide quelques minutes dans un silence monacal et s'engagèrent dans un long couloir éclairé par de lourdes torches enflammées. Snape s'arrêta devant un mur en pierre nu et prononça distinctement le mot de passe pour ne pas avoir à se répéter _« Lacertae sanguinis ». _

Le mur pivota.

Il se tourna vers l'enfant et le regarda de haut quelques secondes.

« J'attends de vous une attitude exemplaire, c'est-à-dire digne de la maison Serpentard. Tout écart de conduite sera sanctionné avec la sévérité qu'il se doit. Quant à votre tenue, c'est la dernière fois que je vous reprends. Vous êtes en âge de savoir vous habiller décemment et je n'accepterai pas que autrui puisse penser que cela résulterait d'une négligence de ma part ».

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Ce sera ''Monsieur'' ou ''Professeur'' lorsque vous vous adresserez à moi, Peverell » reprit Snape d'une voix où perçait l'agacement. « Je ne suis pas l'un de vos camarades, aussi exigé-je un minimum d'éducation et de respect de mes étudiants. Est-ce bien clair ? ».

« Oui Monsieur » répondit l'enfant en levant ses prunelles de saphir vers lui.

Le Maître des Potions plissa les yeux, pinça les lèvres avec une moue dégoûtée en remarquant sa cape en laine trainer sur le sol, et fit volte-face dans un tourbillon de robes noires.

Il se remémora la réunion qui avait eu lieu trois semaines plus tôt dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur avait convoqué l'ensemble du personnel de Poudlard, et c'est lorsque Snape avait remarqué que l'homme n'avait pas proposé ses bonbons acidulés au citron qu'il avait compris que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Dumbledore ne commençait jamais une entrevue sans offrir une de ses sucreries infâmes.

Il avait posé son regard sur chacune des personnes conviées, l'air grave et solennel. Puis leur avait appris l'attaque de Ster-Elorn, l'une des trois Académies de Magie Française. L'école était tombée. Snape se souvenait encore du silence choqué et des réactions horrifiées qui avait suivi l'annonce laconique. Inutile de préciser que lui-même s'était abstenu de toute jérémiade. Question d'honneur. Il n'était pas un Poufsouffle, Merlin merci.

Ster-Elorn était un fort breton qui enseignait la magie, bien moins grand que Poudlard, et beaucoup moins protégé. Son directeur avait publiquement ridiculisé Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en le qualifiant de ''pantin ridicule'' qu'était ''saint Voldy''.

Il avait cher payé son mépris.

Pas qu'une bonne partie de l'opinion sorcière eût été en désaccord avec ses propos, seulement la suffisance désinvolte qu'il avait affiché était parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles du Mage noir lui-même. Dans un accès de colère que Snape avait deviné démentiel et plus aigu qu'accoutumé, il avait lancé ses partisans sur la petite école.

Ce que ses fervents admirateurs dépliés en France s'étaient empressés de faire. Et dans les règles de l'art, je vous prie, avait songé le Maître des Potions lorsque la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avait rapporté l'assaut le lendemain. Il ne restait plus que des ruines fumantes de Ster-Elorn. Plusieurs professeurs avaient été tués, un traitement spécial étant réservé au directeur : cloué au cœur sur le portail d'entrée, sous les armoiries de l'école.

Cruel, mais pas inattendu.

Moquer et insulter ouvertement le Seigneur de Ténèbres lorsque l'on était directeur d'une école de magie, de surcroît peu protégée, traduisait purement et simplement un manque total de discernement.

Dumbledore les avait informé que parmi les étudiants de Ster-Elorn, renvoyés chez eux, certains chercheraient certainement à venir se réfugier et poursuivre leur scolarité à Poudlard, lieu le plus sécurisé au monde. La majorité s'était rendue dans les deux autres académies française. Un seul avait été expédié à Poudlard.

Et il avait été placé à Serpentard, termina Snape en parvenant enfin à ses appartements. Il fit machinalement apparaître un feu ronflant dans la cheminée, ce qui lui rappela que ce petit idiot de Peverell n'avait décidément aucun instinct de survie.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Le repas ne devait pas être tout à fait terminé pour la majorité des étudiants car seules trois personnes étaient présentes dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Elles ne lui prêtèrent pas la moindre attention, ignorant sans doute qu'il était nouveau.

La pièce était vaste et longue, avec de hauts plafonds en pierre brute. Les murs étaient sombres, caractéristique typique d'une salle souterraine puisque à en juger par les escaliers qu'il avait franchi avec son directeur de maison, Calixte se trouvait visiblement dans les cachots, quelque part sous le château. De grandes fenêtres semblables à celles que l'on voit dans les cathédrales diffusaient une douce lumière verte.

Un feu flamboyait dans l'imposante et sculpturale cheminée, sur laquelle reposaient d'étranges objets.

Autour de foyer étaient disposés de larges canapés en cuir noir, agrémentés de lourds tapis en laine vert sapin. D'épais rideaux et pans de tissus de la même couleur agrémentaient la salle commune, Serpentard ne semblait pas tolérer d'autres couleurs plus fantaisistes songea Calixte. De nombreuses tables et fauteuils étaient dispersés dans toute la pièce, et une bibliothèques dotée de livres à la couverture sombre occupait même un pan de mur.

Il avait pensé que la température serait aussi glaciale que dans le bureau qu'il venait de quitter, mais à son plus plus grand étonnement -et ravissement, il y faisait doux.

Sans doute grâce, aussi, aux torches enflammées accrochées aux parois.

C'est sûr, il avait connu lieu plus chaleureux, mais il s'habituerait rapidement.

Derrière lui, la porte de la salle commune coulissa à nouveau et un étudiant grand et mince, plus âgé que lui, pénétra dans la pièce. Il revêtait l'uniforme de Poudlard aux couleurs de Serpentard ainsi qu'une élégante cape noire dotée d'un col en fourrure. Les cheveux blonds presque blancs soigneusement coiffés, son visage pointu et pâle exprimait clairement l'agacement.

Il vint au devant de Calixte et le toisa de la tête au pied, les lèvres pincées.

« Peverell, c'est ça ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix traînante.

Le deuxième année acquiesça, l'œil attiré par l'insigne étincelant vert et argent épinglé sur le torse de son aîné. Il représentait un grand P majuscule entrelacé de serpents.

L'étudiant tendit la main et se présenta « Drago Malefoy. Je suis le préfet de la maison Serpentard ».

Croisant les yeux froids et gris du préfet, Calixte esquissa un léger sourire et lui serra la main sans hésitation.

La poignée était ferme, et l'autre eut l'air satisfait.

« Suis-moi » ordonna-t-il en lui passant devant.

Il le mena dans un coin de la salle commune et s'engouffra dans un spacieux escalier, franchit plusieurs volées de marches et finit par entrer dans une grande pièce circulaire où étaient disposés quatre lits. Là encore, la décoration était à dominante verte avec des touches d'argent, mais il y faisait plus froid. Le préfet lui indiqua un lit à baldaquin au fond du dortoir et Calixte reconnu sa lourde malle en fer, sagement entreposée sur un tapis noir.

Drago Malefoy se tourna vers lui, un air dédaigneux affiché sur le visage.

« Snape t'as déjà expliqué les règles de l'école et de Serpentard, je suppose ? ».

« Oui, à l'instant » répondit Calixte en songeant à l'inquiétante entrevue avec ce mystérieux individu. « Il n'a pas l'air commode ».

Le préfet ricana.

« Tiens-toi en au règlement et tout se passera bien ». Derrière lui, de l'autre côté de la haute fenêtre verdâtre, une grosse forme opaque passa avec lenteur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

Malefoy se retourna.

« Une tortue marine » répondit-il machinalement comme s'il était tout à fait normal qu'un animal marin se ballade derrière les vitres du dortoir. Puis, sous l'air incrédule du plus jeune, ajouta en levant les yeux au plafond « Les quartiers de Serpentard sont sous le château orientés sur les profondeurs du lac, tu t'attendais à voir quoi ? Une saleté d'hippogriffe ? ».

Il eu une moue dégoûtée, comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir particulièrement désagréable avec cette créature ailée. Ce qui n'aurait rien d'étonnant, Calixte avait lu un jour que les hippogriffes étaient extrêmement dangereux et susceptibles.

« Et il y a quoi d'autres dans le lac ? » demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

« Toutes sortes de bestioles peu affriolantes, si tu veux mon avis. Sans oublier cet empoté de Calamar géant ».

Un Calamar géant ? Calixte espéra que si le monstre existait vraiment, ses tentacules ne viendraient jamais onduler derrière la fenêtre. Il ne tenait pas à se réveiller un matin en croisant les énormes yeux globuleux du gigantesque mollusque.

Les vitres étaient de toute façon sûrement magiquement protégées. N'est-ce pas?

« En tout cas c'est moins dangereux que dans la Forêt Interdite, c'est certain » continua le préfet de sa voix nonchalante.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est truffée d'animaux sauvages et sanguinaires. Il y a même des loup-garous, mais ça ne me surprend pas quand on sait que ce vieux loufoque de Dumbledore engage des professeurs hybrides » rétorqua Malefoy avec arrogance. « Mon père n'a jamais compris pourquoi il s'échinait à mettre en danger les étudiants de Poudlard, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il y a longtemps que le château aurait été débarrassé de tous ces cinglés ».

« Des loup-garous ? » répéta Calixte, sentant soudain sa gorge se nouer.

Les yeux métalliques du préfet se plissèrent.

« Il n'y a rien à craindre si tu ne franchis pas le couvert des arbres, il n'y a que ce maudit garde-chasse pour s'y aventurer, peut-être escompte-t-il y retrouver ses semblables de trolls » hasarda-t-il avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

Il retourna vers la porte et, observant Calixte, bomba le torse, un petit sourire suffisant étirant ses lèvres.

« N'oublie pas les valeurs de Serpentard, Peverell. Honneur, ambition, ruse et intelligence. Ici à Poudlard, il y a les Serpentards et il y a les autres. Sois digne de la maison du noble Salazar ».

« Qui ça? ».

« Salazar Serpentard, l'un des fondateurs de l'école, le meilleur d'entre eux. Les murs de notre salle commune illustrent les légendaires exploits de ce grand sorcier ».

Il observa un court silence.

« Au fait » rajouta-t-il avec un air soudain énigmatique peint sur ses traits aristocratiques « Je ne me souviens pas avoir un jour entendu parler de ton nom qui, et je ne crois pas me tromper en l'affirmant, n'a rien de français. De quelle lignée est issue la famille Peverell ? ».

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » demanda aussitôt Calixte avec méfiance.

La dernière personne à s'être intéressé à son nom de famille n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il souhaitait rencontrer de nouveau.

« Le fondateur Serpentard accordait de l'importance au rang des familles sorcières et notamment la pureté de leur sang. Et si cette valeur s'est dépravée aujourd'hui à cause des amis des moldus, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'elle reste significative et influe sur ton rôle dans la société magique ».

« Tu considères que les familles sorcières de sang pur prévalent sur les autres ? ».

« Tout à fait » rétorqua le préfet avec arrogance. « N'es-tu pas d'accord ? ».

« Je n'en pense rien ».

« Tu ferais mieux d'avoir un avis, et le bon, Peverell » fit Malefoy, dédaigneux. « Si tu ne veux pas te mettre certaines personnes à dos. Ou alors, contente-toi de te taire plutôt que de clamer des choses qui pourraient déplaire ».

« C'est une coutume de menacer les nouveaux étudiants dans ce château ?! » se défendit brusquement Calixte en fermant les poings.

« Une mise en garde fraternelle, tout au plus. Alors ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu ».

Le deuxième année observa quelques secondes son préfet et répondit avec amertume.

« Puisque tu es si intelligent, tu devrais savoir d'où vient mon nom ».

« Que veux-tu dire ? ».

Malefoy plissa ses yeux gris, inquisiteur.

« Mon père ne m'a jamais parlé d'une noble famille qui porterait ton nom. Mais peut-être es-tu de sang-mêlé, ou alors un né moldu ? ».

« Demande à ton père, lui qui sait tout sur tout » se moqua malgré lui Calixte.

Il se souvint trop tard qu'il s'adressait à son préfet, et si ce que le professeur Snape lui avait dit était exact, les préfets qui faisaient régner l'ordre et la discipline à Poudlard étaient également en droit de venir se plaindre de certains étudiants auprès de leur directeur de maison.

Mais Malefoy ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, se fendant d'un sourire malsain.

« Je n'y manquerai pas, Peverell. Ici à Serpentard il n'y a de secrets pour personne, sache-le ».

Et d'un bref salut de la tête, il disparu derrière la porte de bronze, laissant Calixte seul.

Celui-ci resta de longues minutes immobile dans la pièce, écoutant le doux clapotis des eaux du lac contre les vitres.

Puis, avec de lents gestes, il défit la lourde cape du professeur Snape. Écartant une draperie verte brodée de fils argentés représentant l'emblème de sa nouvelle maison, il se laissa tomber sur le grand lit. Il avait l'air moelleux. Dénouant sa cravate, il reposa sa tête contre la poutre en bois à l'angle du baldaquin et ferma les yeux.

Les derniers jours avaient été épuisants.

M. Baptist, son référent tuteur au sein de l'établissement de Ster-Elorn avait profité à mauvais escient du vent de panique ayant suivi l'attaque pour l'envoyer dans l'école de sorcellerie qui disposait de la meilleure sécurité qui soit, Poudlard.

Ce qui fut unanimement salué par les membres de l'ancienne Académie comme une décision sage et réfléchie masquait un prétexte fallacieux. Le cynique homme entendait en vérité de débarrasser de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé et c'était là une occasion en or de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes.

M. Baptist le détestait et le lui témoignait..._avec force._

À choisir, et pour être tout à fait honnête, Calixte préférait encore être expédié dans le Nord des Highlands au milieu d'inconnus. L'idée lui avait parut de prime abord effrayante, puis il avait tenté de faire face à cette réalité. Après tout, le Royaume-Uni ne lui était pas inconnu, son tuteur le trimballait chaque été dans une demeure poussiéreuse et mortellement ennuyeuse de Londres.

Même s'il ne s'était cependant pas attendu à être congédié si loin, seul.

Ce n'est que le jour-même du départ pour Poudlard que tôt le matin un employé du Ministère de la Magie britannique l'avait pris avec lui pour le conduire jusqu'à Londres au moyens de plusieurs Portoloins aussi insolites les uns que les autres. Le conduisant au Chemin de Traverse, l'austère homme lui avait à peine adressé la parole, ne parlant que pour lui dire de se hâter dans ses achats et refusant de faire un détour dans une boutique pour dénicher un manteau ou une chaude cape en prétextant un retard.

C'est ce refus qui expliquait qu'à leur transplanage le lendemain au village en contrebas de Poudlard, il avait dû marcher sous une pluie battante et glacée.

Mais ça, le professeur Snape ne le savait pas, songea Calixte avec amertume.

Il était fatigué. Il y a plusieurs jours qu'il dormait mal, l'angoisse et la peur lui tenaillant le ventre. C'était à cause de M. Baptist -évidemment, de son arrivée dans une autre école, de l'attaque de Ster-Elorn, et de ceux qu'il avait croisé ce jour-là. Rien que le fait d'y penser le rendait nauséeux.

Il n'avait pas d'attache ici, et l'accueil de son directeur de maison n'avait pas été des plus chaleureux. Pas plus que celui du préfet de Serpentard, qui avait très tranquillement insinué que des gens pourraient lui chercher personnellement des noises s'il s'avisait de prendre des positions inconvenantes.

Que de gentillesses... pensa-t-il tristement.

Un nœud de désespoir lui serra la poitrine et lui comprima la gorge.

Il n'avait personne.

Abandonnant la colonne de bois contre laquelle il était appuyé, il retira ses chaussures et, sans prendre la peine de se changer, referma les rideaux émeraudes autour de lui. Il ferma les paupières et s'endormit rapidement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II – Retenue et vision**

* * *

><p>Ce furent les chuchotements frénétiques et les bruits de rangements de ses camarades de chambrée qui le réveillèrent le lendemain matin. Engourdi par sa nuit de sommeil agitée, il se redressa, les vêtements froissés. Il écarta les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.<p>

Aussitôt dans le dortoir, tout le monde se tût, chacun cessant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement où tous se dévisagèrent, attendant que l'un ou l'autre se décide à briser la glace.

Ce fut le plus proche de Calixte, un garçon aux cheveux bruns emmêlés, souriant, qui pris la parole le premier.

« Salut ! » lança-t-il avec amabilité. « T'es le nouveau, c'est ça ? On a pas eu l'occasion de se voir hier, tu dormais déjà ».

Calixte eu un petit sourire d'excuse, embarrassé.

« Désolé, j'étais fatigué ».

« Pas de problème ! Je m'appelle Priam, Priam Jameson, et toi ? ».

« Calixte Peverell » répondit-il. « Mais vous l'avez sûrement entendu hier ».

« Oui. D'ailleurs puisque tu en parles, tu as l'air en meilleur point aujourd'hui » remarqua le garçon, ses yeux noisettes brillant d'un éclat espiègle.

Il replongea la tête sous son lit à la recherche d'une chaussette perdue.

« T'es venu à la nage ou t'es tombé de la barque ? ».

Calixte se força à rire mais ne répondit pas.

Il pouvait entendre d'ici les rumeurs et les conversations qui avaient dû circuler la veille face à son arrivée digne du survivant à un cataclysme. Ou alors, espérait-il, peut-être que tout le monde s'en fichait.

Les deux autres étudiants, qui terminaient de revêtir leurs uniformes respectifs, se présentèrent timidement et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

« Il reste une bonne demie-heure avant le début des cours » fit Priam en enfilant sa chaussette retrouvée. « Si tu veux je t'attends dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. En tout cas essaye de ne pas arriver en retard, ce grincheux de Snape n'aimerait pas que tu négliges ta toute première potion à Poudlard ! ».

Calixte se souvint brusquement de l'emploi du temps que Snape lui avait remis et qu'il avait machinalement fourré dans son sac sans en détailler le contenu.

Dans un sursaut de réactivité, il attrapa à la volée quelques uns des vêtements neufs et propres au couleurs de Serpentards disposés sur sa malle, et se dirigea vers un renfoncement du dortoir qui menait à ce qu'il reconnu comme étant une salle de bain. Il entendit son camarade rire alors qu'il claquait fiévreusement la porte derrière lui et se précipitait sous une douche brûlante.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il arrive en retard, ce serait désastreux pour lui. Pas question de se ridiculiser une fois de plus, il devait absolument faire bonne impression pour rattraper son allure d'épouvantard détrempé de la veille.

Il s'efforcerait de faire honneur à la maison Serpentard.

Snape et Malefoy avaient suffisamment insisté.

Au moins, il avait une nouvelle cape fournie durant la nuit par Poudlard. Elle était chaude, ça remplacerait un manteau le temps qu'il en déniche un. Il avait cru apercevoir les devantures de plusieurs boutiques dans le village où il avait transplané hier avec l'employé du Ministère, peut-être pourrait-il en trouver un.

Il disciplina ses cheveux humides et fourra sa cravate couleur vert et argent dans la poche de son pantalon. Il ne savait pas comment faire un nœud de cravate, il n'en portait pas dans son ancienne école. Il trouverait bien quelqu'un qui accepterait de lui montrer la technique. Pliant la cape noire de son directeur de maison, il quitta le dortoir, son sac de cours sur le dos.

Il arpenta les cachots et remonta jusqu'à la Grande Salle, se faufilant entre des groupes d'élèves qui ne firent pas attention à lui.

Ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Ça fourmillait de partout, des rires et des conversations jaillissaient ça et là. De délicieuses odeurs du petit-déjeuner lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

Esquivant agilement le battement d'aile d'un hibou au plumage clair qui s'envolait, il se faufila entre les longues tables. Il leva la tête vers l'immense plafond suspendu haut au-dessus d'eux. Il semblait magique, car il était d'un pâle bleu ciel égayé par quelques filaments de nuages, et de longs rayons de soleil illuminaient la Grande Salle par les vitraux.

Il entra en collision avec une fille plus âgée que lui qui étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

« Oh, désolée » lança-t-elle avec un regard d'excuse.

« C'est ma faute, je n'ai pas fait attention » assura Calixte.

Sur le devant de la cape de la fille aux cheveux châtain ébouriffés, qui entourait de ses bras deux épais volumes en cuir, il remarqua un badge de préfet. Le même que celui de Malefoy à la différence qu'il était rouge et doré, entouré de la gueule d'un lion.

Gryffondor, en déduisit-il.

Puis il s'inquiéta. Allait-elle lui retirer des points pour cette bousculade ?

« Alors Hermione on agresse les plus jeunes que soi ? » s'enquit un grand garçon roux au visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, faisant tomber des miettes de brioche sur son pull.

Il s'avança et remarqua l'uniforme de Calixte.

« Oh non attends, ce n'est qu'un Serpentard, tu es pardonnée » se ravisa-t-il avec une moue un peu dégoûtée que Calixte n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

« Hé Ron, c'est pas le petit nouveau de hier soir ? » intervint un autre étudiant au visage pointu qui se resservait en cornflakes.

De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent, attentives.

« Bien vu Seamus...Tu vis dans le lac, le nouveau ? ».

« La baignade était sympa? » railla le dénommé Seamus. « Je crois que les Strangulots apprécieraient ta compagnie, t'avais l'air d'un vrai mort noyé ! ».

La préfète de Gryffondor secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un des étudiants plus âgé se moqua.

« Il doit probablement avoir le sang froid pour résister aux températures glaciales du lac. Il a toute sa place chez ces sournois de Serpentards, après tout les serpents ne sont-ils pas des reptiles au sang froid ? ».

Et il plissa les yeux, s'essayant à l'imitation grotesque d'un serpent en émettant des sifflements entre ses dents.

Cela déclencha des rires à la table.

Calixte remarqua du coin de l'œil que plusieurs proches Serpentards épiaient la scène, intéressés.

Alors, un sourire malicieux s'étirant sur la figure, il rétorqua « Et toi ? Tu crois qu'une vipère a sa place dans une maison qui a un lion pour emblème ? ».

Il y eut quelques ricanements dans son dos.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre de répondre, remontant entre les deux longues tables.

Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attirer des ennuis, surtout avec des personnes en surnombre. Ignorant les protestations de l'étudiant qui ne semblait pas beaucoup aimer les Serpentard, il se glissa sur le banc à une distance respectable et bu d'un trait un verre de jus de citrouille frais.

« Ne t'en fait pas », lui dit Priam, assis en face de lui, en lui proposant une corbeille pleine d'alléchants croissants. « Les joutes verbales et les provocations sont monnaie courante entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, c'est une rivalité très ancienne. Surveille tes arrières quand tu te promènes seul dans le château, des sorts peuvent fuser ».

« Quel genre de sorts ? » demanda Calixte en se servant du chocolat fumant.

Les étudiants se livraient-il des duels dans le dos des professeurs ?

« Rien de bien méchant, mais crois-moi quand tu reçois un maléfice du saucisson dans une aile isolée et que tu restes de longues heures coincées sur le sol, ça n'a rien de drôle. De toute façon on leur rend la pareille ».

« Ce n'est pas très noble comme méthode », fit-il, les paroles de son préfet lui revenant en mémoire.

_Le noble Salazar..._

« C'est surtout que si on se fait prendre, on risque des retenues avec Rusard » grimaça Priam. Cette vieille gargouille n'a qu'un seul passe-temps favori dans la vie : tourmenter les élèves. Méfie-toi de sa chatte Miss Teigne, elle fouine dans tous les recoins à l'affût de la moindre incartade ».

« Un peu comme Snape, non ? » devina Calixte.

Dès les premières secondes il avait deviné que l'austère Maître des Potions n'était pas homme à tolérer la plus petite frasque. Il se demanda si tous les professeurs de Poudlard étaient comme ça. Après tout, la sorcière qui lui avait posé le chapeau parlant sur la tête semblait très stricte. Il s'agissait certainement de la vice-directrice de l'école, le professeur McGonagall. Il avait reçu une lettre d'elle lui confirmant son inscription dans l'urgence.

Priam s'esclaffa nerveusement devant la comparaison.

« Oh non, pas du tout. Rusard est une sorte de charognard et les retenues avec lui sont désagréables mais ça s'arrête là. Snape est beaucoup plus sombre et mystérieux, il y a toujours cette aura menaçante qui plane au-dessus de lui. C'est un sorcier puissant et craint même par les Serpentards, mais personne ne se risque vraiment à le contrarier. Fais comme tout le monde ici, contente-toi de rester hors de son chemin et tu ne t'attireras pas d'ennuis ».

Refermant l'exemplaire de la_Gazette du Sorcier _dont il venait de parcourir les gros titres, il lui expliqua brièvement le chemin à prendre pour se rendre dans la salle de classe de Snape.

Et il quitta la table, prétextant un saut aux toilettes du premier étage.

Terminant sa tartine de confiture de groseilles, Calixte promena son regard sur la table des professeurs et y vit le Maître des Potions, l'air grincheux, plongé dans une tasse de café fumant.

Ce qui lui rappela qu'il devait impérativement lui rendre sa cape.

Et vu l'humeur de l'enseignant, il préférait éviter de le faire maintenant. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de faire jaser ses camarades en la lui rendant devant toute la classe. Il refusait de passer pour un imbécile incapable de prévoir les basses températures du Nord de l'Écosse.

D'accord, il était sûrement passé pour un imbécile, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour montrer ses failles.

C'est pourquoi il se leva et se dirigea vers le professeur McGonagall qui distribuait des rouleaux de parchemins à quelques étudiants.

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle eut terminé et s'approcha, souriant.

« Professeur McGonagall » la salua-t-il poliment avec un léger hochement de tête.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le considéra d'un regard vif et sévère.

« M. Peverell, je constate que vous avez meilleure mine que hier soir. À quoi diable pensiez-vous donc en faisant votre valise ? Vous devriez vous montrer plus consciencieux ».

Elle étudia l'air navré du garçon et parut se radoucir.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? ».

« Le professeur Snape m'a prêté sa cape hier dans son bureau. Pouvez-vous la lui rendre ? Je préfère ne pas le déranger pendant qu'il prend son petit-déjeuner, je ne souhaite pas le contrarier ».

Il lui tendit le vêtement.

« C'est très prévenant de sa part » remarqua la vice-directrice,.

Elle avait l'air étonnée.

« Dites-moi M. Peverell, pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas plus chaudement habillé ? ».

« C'était juste un oubli » mentit une fois de plus Calixte.

Il ne pouvait pas lui confier la vérité, quitte à passer pour un idiot complet. Il ne fallait pas que l'on découvre dans quelles conditions le traitait son tuteur M. Baptist.

Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, après tout l'employé du Ministère de la Magie avait omis -_volontairement_, mais omis tout de même – de passer dans une boutique de vêtements.

Le professeur McGonagall tomba dans le panneau tête la première.

« Si vous n'êtes pas plus attentif, cela continuera à vous jouer des tours » l'averti-t-elle.

« Je ferai attention, promis. Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver un manteau d'hiver ? ».

« Le village de Pré-au-Lard tout près d'ici sera tout à fait approprié à votre demande, à condition toutefois d'avoir fait signer par vos représentants légaux une autorisation de sortie. Elle a été élargie à tous les étudiants, ne l'avez-vous pas trouvée dans les documents qui vous ont été envoyés il y a quelques jours ? ».

Bien sûr que non.

M. Baptist ne lui avait laissé lire que la lettre de bienvenue. Saisissant la moindre occasion pour s'acharner sur lui, il avait très certainement fait disparaître l'autorisation de sortie.

« Oui, nous l'avons reçue » s'entendit-il répondre sur un ton qui sonnait faux.

Il vit les yeux étincelants de l'enseignante se plisser et eu un instant l'impression d'être un piètre manipulateur.

Ce qu'il était probablement.

« Mais je crois que mon responsable ne l'a pas signée ».

« Dans ce cas vous ne pourrez pas vous y rendre ».

« Les professeurs ne peuvent pas autoriser les étudiants à sortir ? ».

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

« Le personnel de Poudlard n'est pas habilité à le faire. Demandez à votre tuteur de vous envoyer l'autorisation par hibou ».

« Je n'ai pas de hibou » fit Calixte. Et même s'il en avait un, ça ne changeait rien au problème.

« La volière vous offrira ce dont vous avez besoin » répliqua le professeur McGonagall avant de changer de sujet « Qu'avez-vous fait de votre cravate ? ».

« Je ne sais pas comment la mettre » répondit-il.

Il se sentit tout à coup très stupide.

« Vous devriez vous dépêcher de savoir comment en nouer une, certains professeurs sont très à cheval sur l'uniforme et les règles de Poudlard. Demandez donc à votre préfet de vous aider ».

« Drago Malefoy ? » fit Calixte en plissant ses yeux avec suspicion. Il fouilla des yeux la table des Serpentards mais ne repéra pas les cheveux blonds très pâles de son préfet.

« Par exemple ! » décréta le professeur McGonagall en esquissant un sourire.

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot, elle le congédia aimablement, lui rappelant de se hâter pour son premier cours.

Résigné, le garçon l'observa remettre en mains propres sa cape au professeur Snape, qui, pour une raison qui lui échappa, leva la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard noir furieux. Puis, maugréant contre la vice-directrice, il se redressa dans un brusque mouvement de robes et quitta la Grande Salle par une porte dérobée située derrière la table du personnel.

Calixte arriva pile à l'heure pour le cours de Potions.

Il se glissa furtivement au fond, à l'ombre d'un épais pilier, sur la même paillasse que son camarade de chambrée Priam. Dans la classe flottait une atmosphère feutrée troublée par les chuchotis prudents des élèves.

Soudain, la porte derrière lui claqua brutalement, et Snape fit une entrée magistrale, intimidante.

Le silence fut instantané.

Indéniablement efficace pour asseoir son autorité d'une main de fer.

Des inscriptions s'affichèrent instantanément sur le tableau en lettres fines et serrées.

Snape, rigide, se tourna vers la classe et commença le cours d'une voix grave et doucereuse.

« Vous allez aujourd'hui préparer un philtre de Confusion également appelé potion d'Embrouille, dont les effets entraînent chez la personne qui le boit un comportement téméraire et impétueux, bien qu'à titre personnel je qualifierais plutôt ces effets d'écervelés et débridés ».

Et comme pour appuyer ses mots, il fit glisser son regard sur les visages inquiets des deuxièmes années pour s'arrêter sur celui de Calixte.

Ce dernier vit un sourire narquois étirer les lèvres du professeur, qui reprit avec onctuosité.

« Cette décoction exige rigueur, excellence et délicatesse, aussi ne saurait-elle souffrir de la médiocrité d'esprits inaptes et négligents. Comme je vous l'avait indiqué la semaine dernière, vous m'en remettrez en fin de séance un échantillon témoignant ou non de votre justesse. Les instructions sont précisément énoncées au tableau comme dans votre manuel de pratique ».

Il marqua un court silence et sa voix claqua plus sèchement « Qu'attendez-vous ? ».

Sous l'œil inquisiteur de Snape la classe se mit à fourmiller.

Les étudiants se servirent en ingrédients le longs des étagères et commencèrent leur travail. Après avoir copié les gestes de ses camarades en visualisant les rangements de chaque élément nécessaire à la potion, Calixte ouvrit son livre neuf de préparation qu'il avait eu le temps de feuilleter rapidement la veille de son départ pour Poudlard.

Le professeur était un Maître des Potions, ce qui signifiait que son éminence et ses qualités étaient reconnues par ses pairs. Ce titre était un privilège rare accordé à un cercle restreint d'experts renommés.

Or l'école dans laquelle étudiait Calixte jusqu'à présent n'avait qu'un potionniste, une personne étant loin d'avoir les habilités requises pour leur dispenser un enseignement aussi rigoureux que celui que Snape semblait vouloir requérir.

Il était un élève sérieux et assidu, et même s'il n'était pas certain de se montrer à la hauteur des exigences du directeur des Serpentards, il était déterminé à s'appliquer et prouver qu'il avait parfaitement sa place.

Il s'attela donc avec détermination à la préparation du philtre de Confusion.

Snape quant à lui arpentait lentement la salle de Potions, rôdant entre les tables, distillant quelques sarcasmes, corrigeant les erreurs des étudiants, évitant d'inopportunes et potentielles explosions. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil le jeune Peverell, curieux malgré lui de connaître son niveau parmi cette bande de cornichons irréfléchis.

Il s'approcha derrière lui avec une discrétion absolue et observa le garçon concentré sur son chaudron.

Les feuilles de livèches étaient soigneusement coupées et les pattes de scarabée d'Égypte finement réduites en poudre.

Les gestes étaient précis mais prudents. Peverell respectait attentivement les délais, jetant et mélangeant fébrilement les divers ingrédients. Les mouvements n'étaient pas fluides et un peu trop abrupts selon Snape, mais il devait admettre qu'avec un peu plus précision il s'en sortirait à merveille.

Quittant l'ombre, il contourna la table.

Surpris, Jameson sursauta et renversa maladroitement un peu sa préparation. La flaque de potion rose vif _rampa _sur le bureau et vint s'attaquer aux vivaces achillées des marais dans un bruit de crépitement agressif.

« Quand cesserez-vous donc de folichonner pendant mes cours, M. Jameson ? » gronda Snape.

Le garçon baissa la tête.

« Retenez une bonne fois pour toutes que mes ingrédients ne sont pas des jouets et demeurent des outils destinés à un usage sérieux et respectueux de la part des étudiants, avez-vous seulement la moindre idée des conditions de collecte de ces fleurs pour qu'elles parviennent jusqu'à vos mains assassines ? ».

Il vit l'élève piteux éponger avec frénésie le plan de travail et tenter en vain de sauver les plantes calcinées.

Quelques blancs pétales qui achevaient d'agoniser se fanèrent misérablement.

« L'achillée sternutatoire pousse essentiellement dans les zones humides ou marécageuses uniquement à la saison estivale. Afin d'optimiser la puissance de leurs propriétés magiques, elles doivent impérativement être cueillies lors du point de rosée matinal sous peine de voir se flétrir l'efficience de leurs vertus. Alors je ne permets pas que l'inattention d'étourdis comme vous anéantisse ces délicates fleurs, m'avez-vous compris ? ».

« Oui Professeur ».

« M. Jameson, vous me rendrez pour la prochaine séance un rouleau de parchemin sur l'importance de préserver les qualités des ingrédients végétaux dans le cadre de la préparation d'un philtre de Confusion, et je veux que vous me détailliez en particulier les trois éléments principaux que sont l'ache des montagnes, la cochléaire officinale ainsi que l'achillée sternutatoire. M. Peverell, laissez donc votre camarade se débrouiller avec ses fleurs ruinées et concentrez-vous plutôt sur votre potion qui est à mon goût un peu trop écarlate ».

Le breuvage de Peverell était d'un rouge très soutenu virant presque sur le bordeaux, signe qu'il avait mis trop de racines de livèche.

Il vit le garçon réfléchir à toute vitesse et jeter dans son chaudron un morceau globuleux de véracrasse. Aussitôt, la potion reprit une teinte plus nuancée, c'est-à-dire conforme à ce que Snape attendait sur cet exercice.

« Soyez plus vigilant, Peverell » commenta-t-il froidement.

« Oui Monsieur ».

L'idée d'ajouter du véracrasse pour adoucir la décoction était un réflexe intelligent que nombre d'étudiants de cette classe devraient s'empresser d'imiter, songea Snape en considérant le garçon avec scepticisme.

Finalement, peut-être n'était-il pas aussi cornichon qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

Un pâle rayon de soleil s'infiltra dans la classe par une basse fenêtre et traversa le plan de travail. Il croisa les prunelles bleues étincelantes du deuxième année et le fusilla du regard de longues secondes, avant de remarquer un détail perturbant.

« Où est votre cravate, M. Peverell ? Vous pensez-vous au-dessus des codes de cette école ? ».

L'élève parut déstabilisé mais réagit rapidement.

« Non Monsieur. J'ai juste...oublié de la mettre », éluda-t-il. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve Malefoy avant la fin de la journée.

Snape recourba ses lèvres dans un sourire narquois.

« Décidément, vous oubliez beaucoup de choses. Trois points en moins pour Serpentard, je ne tolère pas les tenues débraillées. J'espère que _ceci _restera gravé dans votre courte mémoire ».

Et il fit volte-face, allant retirer quelques points à un Serdaigle qui discutait avec sa voisine, afin de rééquilibrer un peu les sabliers.

* * *

><p>La matinée se déroula sans encombres en enchaînant avec les cours de Sortilèges et enchantements.<p>

L'après-midi promettait d'être tout aussi enrichissante.

Mais lorsque le sourire hypocrite du professeur Ombrage qui, debout devant sa classe silencieuse de deuxièmes années, s'accentua quand son regard se posa sur lui, Calixte eu comme un mauvais pressentiment.

La bouche de l'enseignante s'élargit, ce qui lui rappela un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu.

La femme trapue et toute de rose bonbon vêtue avait des cheveux châtains courts et bouclés.

Tout dans son attitude évoquait une volonté de dominer, d'écraser et dompter ses sujets.

« Bonjour, mes chers enfants » commença-t-elle sur un ton affecté.

« Bonjour, professeur Ombrage » répondirent en chœur les voix mécaniques des élèves, à l'exception de Calixte, qui les dévisagea avec une stupeur non-dissimulée.

Il surpris les soupirs d'ennui qui s'échappèrent des lèvres de ses camarades.

« Je vois qu'un nouvel étudiant s'est joint à nous pour le reste de l'année » reprit chaudement la professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. « Et vous êtes monsieur ? »

« Peverell, Madame. Calixte Peverell » répondit le garçon poliment, sans prêter attention aux têtes curieuses qui se tournaient vers lui.

Il se demande brièvement combien de fois il lui faudrait se présenter dans les prochains jours, sachant que tout Poudlard connaissait déjà son identité.

« Je regrette l'attaque perpétrée sur votre ancienne école de sorcellerie, croyez-le bien » fit l'enseignante, bien que son regard globuleux indiquât le contraire. « S'en prendre à un château d'une si belle architecture, seuls des criminels pouvaient faire ça. La soif de l'argent leur a fait faire des actes insensées » poursuivit-elle sur un ton faussement désolé.

La soif de l'argent ? Calixte fronça les sourcils.

Quelque chose clochait.

Les partisans du Mage noir n'avaient pas attaqué l'établissement pour ses richesses. Le château était simple et n'avait rien d'un palais aux mille et une nuits.

« Je pense que ces voleurs... »

« Ce n'était pas des voleurs » fit machinalement Calixte. « Mais des Mangemorts ».

Son enseignante avait dû rater l'histoire complète.

Il n'y avait rien de grande valeur à dérober à Ster-Elorn.

Pas comme à la riche Académie de Beauxbâtons, connue pour son raffinement et ses excentricités. On lui avait un jour expliqué que l'école était perchée entre les sommets et sapins enneigés de hautes montagnes françaises, et que des orfèvres réputés avaient décoré le château avec des sculptures en glace et des ornements précieux.

En tout cas, de nombreux étudiants se figèrent à ses mots. La bouche d'Ombrage s'étira plus largement.

Un crapaud, s'illumina soudain le jeune Serpentard. Voilà ce qu'elle lui évoquait : un gros crapaud visqueux. Il esquissa presque un sourire.

Qui se ternit, sous l'œil mauvais du professeur.

« Vous faîtes erreur, jeune homme. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'a jamais donné l'ordre d'attaquer cette école. Comment le pourrait-il d'ailleurs, puisqu'il a disparu ? ».

La question n'appelait évidemment pas de réponse, mais Calixte, contrairement aux autres élèves qui connaissaient Ombrage depuis deux mois, ne pouvait pas deviner les idées de la femme en rose quant au prétendu retour de Voldemort.

Aussi répondit-il instinctivement « C'était des Mangemorts, j'ai vu leurs masques ».

« Vous avez dû être très perturbé » objecta Ombrage avec un sourire mielleux. « Il n'y a plus de Mangemorts, ni en Angleterre ni ailleurs ».

« Je les ai vu attaquer Ster-Elorn » contra-t-il poliment, de plus en plus surpris par ce déni. « Ils n'étaient pas venu voler quoi que ce soit, ils voulaient se venger des propos de notre directeur ».

Il avait encore en mémoire les silhouettes noires surmontées d'horribles masques en argent dont les orbites rappelaient des puits sans fond.

Et pas qu'en mémoire, d'ailleurs.

« Des voleurs, rien de plus » répliqua la femme en faisant un geste évasif de la main comme pour chasser une vilaine mouche. « Allons, vous ne voulez certainement pas finir comme Potter, mon enfant ? » lui demanda-t-elle, horriblement sucrée.

« J'étais aux premières loges » fit Calixte, sentant l'exaspération monter en lui.

Il n'était pas son enfant.

« Ils n'ont rien volé ! Ils ont juste...tout brûlé, détruit, cassé, ruiné...tué... ».

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, brisée.

« Balivernes ! » fit soudain Ombrage d'une voix forte, son sourire mou s'effaçant de sa flasque figure. « Je n'accepte pas, M. Peverell, que quiconque raconte des inepties dans ma classe ».

Calixte se redressa sur son banc, ignorant les regards sidérés des Serpentards et Gryffondors.

« Je ne suis pas fou, je... ».

« Votre insolence me déplaît » l'interrompit Ombrage en se raidissant et serrant ses poings.

Le jeune Serpentard, effaré, se tourna vers ses voisins de table et les interpella.

« Vous l'avez vu dans la presse ! Tout le monde en a parlé ! Non ? ».

Avant qu'un membre de sa maison, une fille aux longs cheveux noirs, ait le loisir de lui répondre, le professeur Ombrage s'énerva pour de bon et émit un étrange glapissement suraigu.

« Retenue ! » s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire onctueux malveillant.

Elle avait des liens de parenté avec l'homme qui l'avait traîné hier dans la Grande Salle, pensa Calixte, inquiet. C'était certain.

« Vous commencez très mal votre scolarité à Poudlard, M. Peverell. Je ne tolérerai pas que vous teniez des propos qui semblent sortir tout droit de la bouche de Potter ».

« Je ne connais pas Harry Potter » se défendit le jeune Serpentard sans animosité.

Pas personnellement, du moins. Comme tout un chacun il en avait entendu parler dans la presse.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il dit. Madame, je... ».

« Retenue vendredi. Dès 19 h » le coupa Ombrage, un sourire triomphant s'étalant sur son visage. « Cela vous passera l'envie de vous montrer impertinent dans mes cours ».

Puis elle se tourna vers le reste de la classe et, sur un timbre de voix parfaitement normal, fit « Veuillez ouvrir vos manuels au chapitre 9 et le lire en silence ». Avant de retourner fièrement s'installer sur son bureau, d'où elle toisa Calixte avec ravissement.

Le garçon détourna le regard, sentant l'inquiétude s'insinuer dans ses veines.

Il avait réussi à obtenir une retenue le lendemain de son arrivée à Poudlard, battant probablement le record de la punition la plus rapide de l'histoire. Qu'avait dit le professeur Snape hier soir, déjà ? Ah oui.

_J'attends de vous une attitude exemplaire._

C'était gagné. Il serait sans doute le premier informé. Avait-il déshonoré la maison Serpentard ? L'homme semblait y attacher tellement d'importance...

Son voisin de table Priam lui refila un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui mit le manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal entre les mains.

« Évite de te faire remarquer » chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers lui. « Je pense que tu n'aimerais pas qu'elle s'acharne sur toi comme elle le fait avec Potter ».

Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit l'ouvrage pour tomber sur un chapitre intitulé _''Modes de vie des créatures des marais : Pitiponks, Boullus, Fangieux et autres espèces magiques''._

L'illustration d'un Boullu, gros poisson en forme de ballon de baudruche doté de longues et frêles pattes palmées, parvint à lui arracher un léger sourire, et il s'attaqua à sa lecture dans le silence monacal de la salle de classe.

Et il en fut ainsi jusqu'à la fin des deux heures de cours. Personne ne se risqua à troubler le calme tendu imposé par le professeur Ombrage, laquelle travaillait à son bureau, un air condescendant sur le visage. Il avait pensé qu'il y aurait un peu plus d'action, un peu de pratique alliée à la théorie, mais visiblement il s'était trompé. Nombre de ses camarades de classe relisaient le chapitre ou fixaient de leurs yeux vitreux et blasés les mêmes phrases.

Alors il soupira et, veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer, commença à reproduire fidèlement le dessin du Boullu sur une feuille, sous le regard attentif de son voisin, qui y vit là une distraction des plus intéressantes.

* * *

><p><em>Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de grande maison.<em>

_Une petite forteresse, plus précisément. Isolée sur un îlot minuscule au milieu d'une étendue d'eau._

_Un lac ? Une mer ?_

_Il distingua des montagnes loin derrière, un ciel et un paysage gris._

_Puis fut projeté à toute vitesse à l'intérieur d'un donjon. Dans le château, certainement, à en juger par les étroites meurtrières qui laissaient passer de faibles rais de lumière._

_Une pièce ronde et sombre._

_Sur un vieux fauteuil au centre de la pièce se tenait une mince silhouette._

_Elle parlait à une seconde personne tapie près d'une sinistre cheminée qui crachait de pâles flammes. En dépit du feu, il n'y voyait pas grand chose dans cette pénombre._

_Néanmoins il reconnu instantanément la voix douce mais à la fois glaciale qui s'éleva du fauteuil._

_« ...sera donc bientôt prêt. Excellente nouvelle, fidèle serviteur. Il me tarde de revoir nos anciens camarades trop longtemps injustement bridés »._

_Un frisson d'horreur lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale et lui glaça les entrailles._

_« Qu'en est-il de notre jeune ami ? » reprit le timbre d'une suavité mortelle en rivant ses pupilles rouges et verticales vers l'ombre massive dissimulée contre la cheminée._

_« Je m'en occupe personnellement, Maître » certifia la silhouette._

_Elle émit un grognement grave où perçait un appétit déplaisant. _

_« Il nous a filé entre les doigts alors que nous allions lui mettre la main dessus, mais vous avez l'assurance de notre détermination pour le retrouver et... »._

_« Poursuivez vos recherches mais ramenez-le moi en vie. Je désire m'en charger moi-même »._

_« Comme il vous plaira, Maître » répondit l'homme en s'inclinant dans une attitude servile. « Nous avons déjà repéré un membre de son entourage proche, il n'y a plus qu'à le cueillir »._

_« Il tentera sûrement de vous résister »._

_« Oh, il parlera » ricana l'homme. « Avec le respect qui vous est dû, Maître, vous n'ignorez pas quelles sont mes méthodes »._

_Le rire aigu de son interlocuteur déchira l'air comme un couteau, lui fendant le crâne._

_Et le rire s'accentua dans une folie hystérique__._

_Encore et encore._

Il sursauta brutalement, envoyant ses ouvrages se fracasser à terre.

La transe n'avait duré que quelques secondes et pourtant c'était comme s'il ressortait d'un cauchemar interminable. Tremblant, le front trempé de sueur, ses yeux verts éclatant papillonnèrent fébrilement le long des étalages de livres. La respiration haletante, il prit une grande goulée d'air.

Il s'efforça de se calmer.

Il était à Poudlard.

À la bibliothèque.

Et Mme Pince n'allait sûrement pas tarder à apparaître en criant comme un vautour.

Tout allait bien.

Les rayons du soleil réchauffaient doucement la longue table en bois vernis sur laquelle il avait installé ses affaires. Il était seul dans cette section, en train de réfléchir à son prochain devoir de Botanique, dans une ambiance studieuse et apaisante. Il n'était pas dans un lugubre donjon coincé avec Voldemort et son serviteur inconnu.

Un Mangemort, certainement.

Tout allait bien, se répéta-t-il en essuyant les mèches de cheveux noirs collées contre sa cicatrice qui le picotait.

Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas.

Du moins, ça n'irait pas pour quelqu'un.

Qui était ce jeune ami évoqué par Voldemort ? Était-ce lui-même ?

Peu de risques, balaya-t-il. Le Mage noir et ses partisans savaient très bien qu'il était en sécurité à Poudlard, sous la protection de Dumbledore, nul besoin de faire des investigations. Ils recherchaient quelqu'un d'autre, une personne en danger.

Il se baissa sous la table et ramassa les livres, étonné que Mme Pince n'ait pas encore surgit pour l'incendier.

Une sourde angoisse lui serra la poitrine.

Il n'avait pas eu de visions ces temps-ci. Depuis la mort de Cédric Diggory, en fait. Oh, les cauchemar et les réveils en sueur la nuit survenaient régulièrement, lui gâchant le sommeil. Mais pas de visions comme celle-ci. Et pour se baser sur celles qu'il avait eu l'année dernière lorsqu'il voyait Voldemort et Barty Croupton Junior comploter, il y avait de grandes chances pour que la scène qu'il venait de subir soit réelle.

Il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires avant de tomber sous la main de l'acariâtre bibliothécaire et se réfugia fiévreusement dans le couloir, s'adossant contre un mur frais.

Devait-il en parler à Dumbledore ? Le directeur était très certainement occupé à des considérations plus importantes qu'une simple vision. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était ni ignorer les plans que préparait Voldemort, mais en l'absence de davantage de détails il lui était impossible de réagir.

Et puis, l'Ordre du Phénix n'était-il pas au courant de ses intentions ? Oui, évidemment, eux étaient sur le terrain.

Il en toucherait deux mots à Sirius dans une missive.

« Harry ! » l'appela une voix féminine qui s'approcha de lui à pas pressés.

« Ah Hermione... ».

Son amie s'arrêta et l'observa d'un air scrutateur, le front plissé.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? Tu es tout pâle » s'enquit Hermione Granger, les bras croulant sous des rouleaux de parchemins de diverses tailles.

Il lui raconta sa vision et elle tomba d'accord avec lui pour en parler à Sirius.

Compte tenu de sa réticence à l'égard de tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à la Divination, elle n'était pas convaincue qu'il faille avertir le Dumbledore en personne pour des informations aussi vagues.

« Mes visions ne m'ont pas trahi l'an dernier » objecta tout de même Harry, quelque peu agacé. « Je ne suis pas fou, ce que je vois est réel Hermione ».

« Il vaut mieux éviter de se précipiter » répondit-elle d'un ton ferme. « Au moins nous sommes certains que ce n'est pas de toi dont il s'agit, et nous n'avons aucune idée de l'identité de la personne que recherche Tu-Sais-Qui, en quoi ça pourrait faire avancer les choses ? ».

« Tu n'étais pas là » bougonna son camarade en se détachant du mur.

Il balança son sac sur ses épaules.

« Il y avait quelque chose de dément, de victorieux dans son rire hystérique. Sadique comme il est il a dû se trouver une nouvelle victime à tourmenter et je ne supporte pas l'idée de rester là à ne rien faire ».

« Écoute, tu vas écrire à Sirius ce soir et il en parlera à l'Ordre, d'accord ? ».

« Et pour ce que projette Voldemort concernant ses anciens partisans ? Que crois-tu que ça puisse être ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il chercherait à reprendre contact avec les Mangemorts qui s'étaient ralliés à sa cause avant sa chute ? C'est ce que je ferais, à sa place ».

Hermione haussa les épaules, indécise.

Puis elle répondit d'une voix basse et soucieuse « Tu n'en as pas entendu ou vu suffisamment pour en tirer des conclusions, Harry. Il vaut mieux attendre et surveiller de près ce que dit la presse, peut-être en saurons-nous bientôt davantage. Et tu oublies l'Ordre, ils ont des informations que nous n'avons pas, tu t'en doutes ».

Harry émit un petit sifflement désapprobateur en frottant sa cicatrice par réflexe.

« Hermione, à chaque fois que j'ai eu des visions, elles se sont révélées vraies ! Il faut se dépêcher, quelqu'un est en danger, et puis il y avait ce quelque chose de triomphant dans la voix de Voldemort... ».

Un frisson glacé lui remonta la colonne vertébrale.

Que préparait ce fou pour être aussi heureux ? Qu'est-ce qui, à propos de ses anciens partisans, pouvait être source de cette joie malsaine ? Ça n'avait rien de rassurant.

Il devait absolument écrire à Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vu mes chapitres d'avance, je posterai le prochain avant la fin de la semaine puis le rythme s'espacera (peut-être). Merci !**_

**Chapitre III – La morsure du crapaud**

* * *

><p>Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée et des sentiments contradictoires agitaient Calixte.<p>

Poudlard méritait indéniablement son titre de meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde.

Le château était grandiose, bien plus que son ancien établissement, et la magie imprégnait les lieux au point de les rendre vivants. Les portraits murmuraient entre eux, les escaliers bougeaient et les tapisseries semblaient regorger de secrets. La somptueuse architecture rendait l'atmosphère solennelle et studieuse, mais également légère et d'une certaine manière, joyeuse.

Les cours étaient pour la plupart passionnants, même celui d'Histoire de la Magie que tout le monde paraissait pourtant détester. Le fantôme du professeur Binns n'était certes pas très expressif mais les récits qu'il égrenait éveillaient son intérêt. Lui qui était d'habitude constamment privé par son tuteur, il pouvait cette fois avoir accès aux connaissances sans limites imposées.

La bibliothèque notamment faisaient de sa part l'objet d'une grande fascination et il y avait emprunté _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, non sans avoir été fusillé du regard par l'étrange bibliothécaire qui ne supportait pas le moindre chuchotis.

Ses inquiétudes et angoisses du premier jour s'étaient légèrement apaisées quand il était entré dans le quotidien des cours et de la vie commune. Il avait été rassuré quant à son niveau et prenait plaisir à travailler.

Le préfet Malefoy ne l'avait pas approché depuis ce fameux soir où il l'avait interrogé sur son nom de famille. Il avait remarqué au fil des jours qu'une sorte de hiérarchie informelle subsistait au sein des Serpentards, certains profitant de leur rang pour s'accorder quelques privilèges. Mais il veillait à ne pas trop les approcher, peu désireux de se retrouver dans les ennuis.

Et il s'était aussitôt entendu avec Priam, qui s'était révélé être un excellent soutien pour son adaptation.

Néanmoins, il y avait une ombre au tableau.

Le professeur Ombrage.

Il avait bien effectuée sa retenue, mais avait jugé pertinent de lui réaffirmer ses propos, refusant de nier ce qui s'était passé à Ster-Elorn. La soirée passée à souffrir en silence n'avait pas éteint ses convictions et lorsque l'enseignante lui avait demandé à la fin de la retenue s'il regrettait ses paroles, il avait répondu que l'attaque de son ancienne école était bel et bien l'œuvre de Mangemorts et non de simples voleurs.

Cela avait évidemment déplu à Ombrage, qui s'était avisée, avec un large sourire malveillant, de lui accorder une semaine entière de retenue cette fois-ci.

Et il la terminait juste.

C'était la dernière soirée qu'il passait dans son bureau aux couleurs criardes, écrivant inlassablement _''Je ne dois pas me montrer insolent''._ Faire des lignes n'avait en soi rien de douloureux : c'était seulement incroyablement ennuyeux et long.

Simplement, la particularité d'Ombrage consistait en une étrange plume qui n'avait pas besoin d'encre.

La seule encre qu'elle semblait tolérer était le sang de celui qui écrivait avec. La toute première fois, Calixte avait commis l'erreur de laisser échapper un gémissement surpris lorsqu'il avait écrit la première phrase et que les mots s'étaient imprimés sur sa main gauche. Des lettres coupantes avaient déchiré sa peau, tandis que le parchemin devant lui se couvrait d'une écriture rouge sang. Ombrage lui avait alors infligé un sermon mielleux où elle le qualifiait de petit garçon insolent à éduquer.

Il avait enduré en silence les heures de retenues qui lui cisaillaient la peau et laissait sa main ensanglantée. Avec une habileté que lui-même ne soupçonnait pas, il était parvenu à dissimuler sa blessure dans ses poches ou sa cape de sorcier, n'étant pas pressé d'aller se plaindre à quiconque. Le professeur Ombrage le lui ferait certainement chèrement payer.

Et puis, de toute façon, il avait trop de fierté.

Pas question de venir pleurer, tout le monde lui dirait sans doute qu'il avait mérité ses retenues. Les enfants insolents étaient toujours punis.

Il était presque minuit quand il quitta avec soulagement le bureau d'Ombrage après qu'elle l'eût gratifié d'un sourire hautement déplaisant.

Sa main gonflée saignait plus que jamais, les plaies refusant de se refermer.

Il avait mal.

Et il avait faim.

C'était le cinquième soir qu'il ratait ses dîner à cause des retenues, et qu'il s'endormait le ventre vide. Il ne savait pas où se trouvaient les cuisines, et de toute façon, il n'était pas sûr d'être autorisé à s'y rendre.

Serrant les dents, ramenant son bras contre lui, il parcouru le château silencieux, en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard.

À quelques pas du bureau du professeur Snape, il s'arrêta. Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Des gens se disputaient. Il entendait le directeur de sa maison s'énerver contre une seconde personne, dont le timbre était plus jeune.

Il resta là, figé une longue minute dans le couloir faiblement éclairé.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain violemment et heurta brutalement les battants, révélant un garçon plus âgé que lui. Il reconnut les cheveux noirs en bataille, les lunettes rondes et les yeux verts émeraude.

« Potter ! » s'exclama une voix qu'il reconnu comme étant celle du Maître des Potions.

Harry Potter, le visage tendu, l'air révolté, son sac valdinguant sur son épaule, marchait à grands pas furieux en direction de Calixte, le regard brillant de colère. Le professeur Snape surgit une seconde plus tard de la salle, ses capes tourbillonnant autour de lui.

« Potter ! Revenez, c'est un ordre ! ».

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta à un pas de Calixte et fit brusquement volte-face.

« Non ! Laissez-moi !» cria-t-il avec force, et l'homme se figea, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs.

Puis il pivota sur ses talons, bousculant rudement le jeune Serpentard, qui trébucha en arrière et s'étala sur le sol en pierre. Un air désolé se peignit sur les traits de Harry, qui s'empressa presque aussitôt de se précipiter à ses côtés.

« Oh, pardon ! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès, je.. ».

« Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! » gronda Snape, rejoignant les deux étudiants.

« C'était involontaire ! » se défendit abruptement le cinquième année avant de se tourner, anxieux, vers Calixte « Es-tu blessé ? Je ne voulais pas te faire tomber. Excuse-moi ».

Il l'aida à se relever.

« Il n'y a pas de mal » fit son benjamin.

« Peverell ! » claqua sèchement le professeur Snape en le vrillant de ses prunelles noires meurtrières. « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là à rôder dans les couloirs?! Il est minuit ! N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire à cette heure-ci, comme dormir, par exemple ?! ».

« Je sors de retenue, Monsieur » répondit l'enfant d'un ton mal assuré.

Il recula imperceptiblement quand son directeur s'avança vers lui.

« Écoutiez-vous aux portes ? » s'enquit l'enseignant avec des accents d'une froideur caressante. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer, toisant le Gryffondor avec dédain « Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas le seul dans ce château à vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, Potter ! ».

Ignorant l'inquiétude qui commençait à s'alarmer à l'idée qu'il allait sûrement être de nouveau puni pour sa seule présence fortuite dans ce couloir, Calixte s'agenouilla pour récupérer ses affaires qui s'étaient dispersées lors de sa chute. Il tendit le bras pour ramasser un des manuels d_'Histoire de la Magie._

« Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ? » entendit-il au-dessus de lui.

Il s'immobilisa brièvement, le rythme de son cœur s'accélérant, avant d'avoir le réflexe trop tardif de cacher sa main blessée sous sa cape. Il leva la tête et lorsqu'il croisa le regard dangereux du professeur Snape, il sut qu'il devait avoir l'air coupable.

« Rien » rétorqua-t-il avec une agressivité suspecte qu'il regretta immédiatement.

Évidemment, les gouttes de sang qui tachaient les dalles de pierre ne jouèrent pas en sa faveur.

« Peverell...Ne m'obligez pas à répéter ma question » fit doucereusement le Maître des Potions, pendant que Harry l'observait avec une étrange curiosité.

Il se remit debout et recula légèrement, réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour s'extirper de cette délicate situation.

« Vraiment, ce n'est rien, je me suis simplement coupé avec un bout de parchemin tout à l'heure ».

L'expression de son professeur était franchement dubitative et sa colère n'était visiblement pas retombée puisqu'il s'enquit sévèrement « Auriez-vous l'audace de me prendre un idiot, jeune homme ? ».

Le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil oblique à l'homme tandis que Calixte secouait frénétiquement la tête avec dénégation.

« S'il vous plaît, vous devez me croire. Ce n'est rien. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas mal » assura-t-il avec une désinvolture de façade.

« Peverell, si vous ne me montrez pas votre main tout de suite, je vous réserve des retenues dont vous vous souviendrez longtemps » le prévint la voix onctueuse de Snape.

Quelle sorte de punition pouvait bien lui promettre le professeur Snape ?

Le jeune Serpentard pâlit et ses grands yeux frémirent d'angoisse. Ses épaules se raidirent. Il envisagea un court instant de détaler loin d'ici, mais son dos heurta le mur. Il vit Harry Potter lever les yeux au ciel et grimacer. Ce qui signifiait sans doute que les punitions de l'homme en noir devaient être particulièrement douloureuses.

Frappait-il les étudiants désobéissants ?

Pire, les empoisonnait-il ? Il blêmit davantage à cette idée, sa respiration devenant plus hachée.

« S'il vous plaît...Je ne peux pas le dire, elle me le fera payer, sinon » supplia-t-il.

C'était, quelque part, humiliant. Devoir supplier un professeur devant un autre élève, le célèbre Harry Potter qui plus est, le dérangeait.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ombrage l'avait bien mis en garde. Et le premier soir de sa retenue, lorsque le concierge, un certain Rusard, était passé la voir, il les avaient entendus discuter de châtiments corporels. Il ne tenait pas à y goûter. D'un autre côté, il ne mourrait pas non plus d'envie d'expérimenter les retenues du professeur Snape.

« Peverell ! » aboya celui-ci, exaspéré. « C'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande ! ».

Nerveux, il remarqua le regard bizarrement compréhensif du Gryffondor aux yeux verts, qui lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement.

Constatant que l'enfant ne ferait pas le moindre geste pour l'éclairer davantage, Snape soupira de frustration et, à une vitesse surprenante que lui conférait son agilité d'espion, il attrapa le bras du garçon et dégagea sa main gauche de sa cape. Peverell sursauta, fermant les paupières et s'affaissa contre le mur, comme s'il s'attendait à être frappé à tout instant.

« Regardez-moi ! » ordonna-t-il.

Le gamin obéit, rouvrant ses yeux bleus remplis d'inquiétude.

« Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard pour non-coopération » décréta-t-il tranquillement.

Il ne manqua pas la consternation qui passa dans le regard écarquillé de l'enfant. Lui enserrant fermement le poignet, il prit mesure de l'ampleur de la blessure. Une inscription ensanglantée barrait le dos de la main enflée. Des gouttes écarlates perlaient des plaies, sortes de petites coupures.

_Je ne dois pas me montrer insolent._

Gravée en lettres de sang. Et à en juger par l'expression de douleur qu'affichait Peverell, ça faisait mal.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton calme, refoulant la vague de haine qu'il sentait poindre en lui.

Peverell eu l'intelligence de murmurer « Le professeur Ombrage, Monsieur ».

Un éclair de fureur plus accentué que les autres passa dans les prunelles sombres.

Il ne rata pas le malaise de Potter, qui ne semblait pas plus surpris qu'aurait dû l'être quelqu'un de normalement constitué.

« Depuis quand ? Lundi ? ».

L'enfant hocha la tête.

« Êtes-vous allé à l'infirmerie voir Madame Pomfresh ? »

« Madame Pomfresh ? » répéta Peverell avec intérêt.

« L'infirmière de Poudlard » grogna Snape. « Avez-vous signalé votre blessure à quelqu'un dans cette école ? ».

Le jeune garçon hésita à répondre puis, sous le regard chargé de menace du Maître des Potions, fit « Non. Le professeur Ombrage m'a dit que c'était ce qui arrivait aux élèves insolents et mal-élevés, et que je l'ai mérité ».

La conviction que Snape perçu dans le ton de l'enfant lui déplût considérablement.

Dégoûté, il tourna la tête vers Potter, qui avait maintenant l'air mortifié.

« Potter ! Étiez-vous au courant des agissements de cette femme ? Je sais que, comme votre idiot de père, vous n'avez pas chômé pour vous retrouver en retenues plus que de raison ».

Il se délecta de l'ombre furieuse qui passa sur le visage du Gryffondor, de ses poings serrés et de sa respiration précipitée.

Il se délecta moins, en revanche, de l'hésitation et du regard soudainement fuyant de Potter.

« Potter ! » rugit-il.

« Oui, oui je suis au courant ! » s'égosilla l'insupportable morveux. « Vous êtes content ?! ».

Et, pour appuyer ses paroles, il laissa tomber son sac et brandit un bras dans sa direction. Snape cru une fraction de seconde qu'il allait avoir le culot de le frapper, mais il se contenta de lui montrer sa main gauche. Les marques n'étaient pas à vif, mais les mots avaient laissé de fines cicatrices rouges.

_Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges._

Ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes. Il inspira profondément, faisant fi des ondes de rage qui pulsaient dans son corps.

Mais il n'était pas sûr que sa haine soit dirigée réellement contre Potter.

« J'imagine que, compte tenu de votre incroyable arrogance, vous n'avez pas daigné informer un adulte compétent, Potter ? ».

Le garçon haussa les épaules « Je l'ai dit à Ron et Hermione ».

« Je ne m'étonne pas que Monsieur Weasley ait gardé le silence, après tout n'exigeons pas trop d'effort de son plat cerveau. En revanche, je suis surpris que Miss Granger ne se soit pas montrée plus...raisonnable » ironisa-t-il.

Il avait pensé que la préfète de Gryffondor aurait pris ses responsabilités.

« Elle a essayé de me persuader d'en parler à McGonagall » répliqua Potter, ses yeux verts étincelant à la lueur des torches enflammées.

« Le professeur McGonagall, Potter » le corrigea sèchement l'homme. « Votre célébrité ne vous dispense pas d'être poli ».

« Le professeur McGonagall » reprit l'impertinent en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Il ne faut pas en parler au professeur Ombrage » intervint Peverell, clairement paniqué. « Elle le fera chèrement regretter et... ».

« C'est une menace, Peverell ? » lui demanda soyeusement Snape dans une voix de velours d'où perçaient des accents vénéneux. Il eu la satisfaction de voir un air outré se peindre sur le visage pâle du garnement.

« Non Monsieur, je ne voulais pas du tout vous menacer ! C'est juste que le professeur Ombrage m'a interdit d'en parler. Elle voudra sûrement se venger » et il eu un frisson glacé.

Snape émit un ricanement moqueur, et prononça théâtralement « Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne commet l'erreur de me menacer, Peverell. Ni ne blesse les étudiants en toute impunité ».

« Ombrage n'est pas saine d'esprit » grogna Potter avec impulsivité.

L'homme ne le reprit pas sur la marque de respect normalement due à un professeur. Le crapaud rose ne le méritait pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne l'eût mérité le jour de la rentrée. Il n'aimait pas cette folle.

De son côté, Harry vit les lèvres de Snape tressaillir. Ce devait être sa façon de rire.

Non, ridicule.

Snape ne riait jamais.

Surtout pas à ce qu'un Potter pourrait dire. Il se faisait des films. Oui, il délirait.

Il constata cependant que le visage du petit Serpentard qu'il avait bousculé -Peverell, visiblement- s'était quelque peu éclairé à sa remarque.

« Peverell, suivez-moi. Potter, hors de ma vue » intima Snape.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda Harry sur un ton ouvertement soupçonneux.

« Ne croyez pas que je laisse mes étudiants errer blessés dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit, Potter » répliqua le professeur avec acidité. « Contrairement à certains, j'ai des responsabilités à assumer ».

Tenant toujours le poignet de Peverell, il entraîna avec lui l'enfant jusqu'à son bureau où la lourde porte était restée ouverte.

Il l'approcha de la cheminée où flambait et craquait un grand feu.

Il examina attentivement la main agitée de petits tremblements de Peverell. Les petites plaies semblaient peu profondes mais le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler en minces filets.

Comment ce petit impertinent avait-il fait pour tenir plusieurs jours sans que personne ne le remarque ? Était-il un expert en la matière ? Il chassa cette idée dérangeante de son esprit.

« Pourriez-vous arrêter de trembler ? » aboya-t-il.

Et ce n'était pas une proposition.

« Qu'avez-vous, encore ? Le froid ? » se moqua-t-il.

L'enfant lui lança un regard d'excuse.

« Non. Ça me fait mal » avoua-t-il timidement, comme si cela lui en coûtait de reconnaître une faiblesse. « Monsieur », rajouta-t-il en se souvenant des règles élémentaires de politesse.

« Nous n'en serions pas là si vous aviez eu la perspicacité d'alerter un professeur dès votre première retenue » lui reprocha Snape, sans pitié. « Est-ce une plume qui a fait cela ? ».

L'enfant hocha affirmativement le menton.

« Ce genre de pratique est formellement interdite par le Ministère de la Magie depuis au moins deux siècles. Il y a d'autres moyens plus efficaces de punir un étudiant dissipé ».

Rien dans le ton du professeur n'incitait Calixte à vouloir découvrir le genre de punitions efficaces auxquelles il faisait allusion. Il ne voulait pas le savoir.

« Elle a dit que c'était ainsi que l'on corrigeait les enfants insolents » indiqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils avec évidence.

« Elle se trompe » réfuta l'homme en tâtant précautionneusement les plaies boursouflées.

Peverell étouffa un gémissement douloureux, se mordit les lèvres, et esquissa un geste pour retirer sa main mais Snape ne lui lâcha pas le poignet, le fusillant du regard.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda le garçon avec affolement.

« Les coupures se sont infectées » répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. « Elles vont pourrir, et il faudra très probablement couper pour que ça ne se propage pas au reste du corps. C'est ce qui arrive quand on laisse traîner ce genre de blessures sans la moindre guérison ».

Il se régala sans honte de la pure lueur d'effroi qui traversa les yeux horrifiés de Peverell. Il crut même que les prunelles bleues étaient plus pâles qu'avant. Merlin, il avait l'air d'un fantôme. Il reporta son attention sur le membre blessé, faisant mine de l'examiner longuement, adoptant délibérément un masque sinistre et tragique.

Et ça fonctionna.

Il sentit la tension palpable submerger l'enfant et le pouls qui battait à son poignet s'accéléra vertigineusement. Si Minerva était là, elle l'aurait tué de ses propres mains, songea Snape avec amusement.

Au moins, cela lui permettait d'ignorer la colère qu'il ressentait contre Ombrage. C'est en voyant les yeux vitreux du garçon et les fines gouttes de sueur qui glissaient sur son front moite qu'il décida d'arrêter de le faire tourner en bourrique. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune Serpentard s'évanouisse, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, il n'était pas une infirmière.

Il haussa un sourcil, narquois.

« Vous êtes d'une naïveté stupéfiante, Peverell. Vous auriez eu votre place à Gryffondor, aux côtés de Potter » se moqua-t-il_. « Vulnera sanentur »_ poursuivit-il d'une voix basse et caressante.

Les plaies ensanglantées tiraillèrent la peau, se résorbèrent puis se refermèrent, laissant de fines cicatrices rouges. Certes, il aurait pu lancer un sort plus commun pour guérir les blessures, comme _Episkey,_ mais il aimait utiliser ceux de sa propre invention. Question de principe_._

_« Tergeo » _termina-t-il, ce qui acheva de faire disparaître le sang frais comme séché, et nettoya l'inscription maléfique.

Il considéra quelques instants l'air ébahi et incrédule de Peverell, qui semblait reprendre des couleurs.

« Tout simplement » railla-t-il pour le faire se sentir ridicule.

L'enfant parut embarrassé et du rose teinta ses joues.

« Merci Monsieur » dit-il, un sourire illuminant son brillait littéralement de reconnaissance.

N'importe quoi, pensa Snape. Ce n'était qu'une guérison, n'importe quel professeur ou adulte digne de ce nom aurait fait de même. Non ?

Exceptée Dolorès Ombrage naturellement.

Il déployait d'énormes efforts, soucieux de rester imperturbable et de masquer sa colère devant Peverell.

Il n'était pas loin de courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard, pulvériser la porte des appartements d'Ombrage et transformer une bonne fois pour toute cette femme en crapaud. Non, mieux, lui faire subir quelques châtiments dont il avait personnellement le osait-elle utiliser ces sordides plumes interdite sur des étudiants ?

Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que de la torture et il ne laisserait pas cela se faire.

Il était étonnant que Potter, toujours le premier pour attirer l'attention sur lui comme le faisait son arrogant de père, ne soit pas allé se plaindre à McGonagall. Il n'aurait pas raté une occasion de jouer les héros martyrisés et tout le monde aurait rampé à ses pieds en débitant des paroles et complaintes larmoyantes sur fond de geignements victimaires.

Il était encore plus inattendu, cependant, qu'un deuxième année garde le silence. Les enfants de cet âge étaient faciles à faire craquer, lui-même le savait d'expérience, nombre de ses jeunes étudiants n'hésitant pas à se plaindre de ses méthodes. Les plus âgés n'étaient pas en reste, ceci dit. Beaucoup s'arrangeaient, à la moindre blessure ou petit rhume, pour se rendre à l'infirmerie et se lamenter à l'infirmière.

Supporter seul des retenues qui s'apparentaient à de la torture physique était tout à fait anormal.

Pire, l'enfant avait semblé trouver ça parfaitement compréhensible. Comme si le fait de voir une inscription se graver dans sa propre chair était acceptable.

Quelque chose lui échappait.

« Combien de temps êtes-vous resté en retenue ce soir ? » demanda-t-il soudain, brisant l'épais silence qui s'était installé.

« J'ai commencé avant le repas, à dix-neuf heures » répondit Peverell en resserrant les pans de sa cape autour de lui. « Et je venais de terminer quand je vous ai entendu crier avec Harry Potter ».

Snape le fusilla du regard.

Il nota dans une partie de son esprit qu'il lui faudrait lancer un _Silencio _dans son bureau la prochaine fois que lui et Potter -ou quelqu'un d'autre- échangeraient des propos...véhéments.

« Avant le repas ? » reprit-il, haussant les sourcils « N'avez-vous donc pas dîné ? ».

« Non, Monsieur ». Fit Peverell, lui confirmant ses doutes. « Ni les autres jours ».

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent avec malveillance.

« Avez-vous faim ? ».

L'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas.

Le professeur fit alors apparaître un sandwich qui flotta dans les airs. Il venait directement des cuisines, les elfes de maison lui en réservaient souvent de côté lorsqu'il était enfermé de longues heures dans son laboratoire. Ce qui arrivait souvent.

Il vit le garçon s'éclairer et saliver.

« C'est pour moi ? » s'enquit-il avec des accents joyeux.

« Évidemment, Peverell » répliqua-t-il sèchement, effaré par tant d'ingénuité.

Mordant dans le sandwich avec un plaisir apparent, il se répandit en remerciements qu'interrompit froidement Snape.

« Taisez-vous donc et mangez. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous en mettiez partout et nous n'avons pas la nuit pour ça ».

Il ne lâcha pas l'enfant des yeux, l'observant déguster avec une joie démesurée son banal repas.

Il le vrilla longuement de son regard noir insondable, mais cela ne parut pas déranger le garçon.

Puis il lui ordonna de disparaître et verrouilla son bureau d'un geste négligent de la main.

Il demeura de longues minutes immobiles à fixer pensivement l'âtre de sa cheminée, las.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Il était parvenu à faire pleurer deux Serdaigles de troisième année, avait distribué quelques retenues à des étudiants – des Serpentards cette fois - qui avaient manqué faire exploser sa classe. Et surtout, il avait réussi à faire sortir de ses gonds Potter. C'en avait été d'une facilité déconcertante, presque décevante à vrai dire. Une petite pique sur son arrogant de père avait suffit à le faire réagir au quart de tour, ce qui lui avait valu une retenue.

Mais la découverte des sévices qu'infligeait Ombrage aux étudiants punis ne le ravissait pas, loin de là. Comment avait-elle pu se procurer ces plumes, normalement interdites par le Ministère de la Magie depuis plus de deux cent ans ? Il était inconcevable qu'une employée envoyée par le Ministère s'adonne à des pratiques illégales passibles d'une peine à la prison d'Azkaban.

Quoique, connaissant l'homme, le Ministre Cornelius Fudge devait bien fermer les yeux sur les incartades de ses administrés. Cela ne le surprendrait même pas.

Il refusait de laisser passer ça à Poudlard.

Aussi se dirigea-t-il vers sa cheminée dans laquelle il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

« Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore ! » lança-t-il.

Et au diable l'heure tardive ! Il savait que le directeur était souvent sujet à des insomnies, et il devait certainement être perdu dans ses réflexions dans son bureau en train de jouer avec l'une de ses fragiles babioles au prix inestimable.

Il valait mieux, d'ailleurs, qu'il soit debout, parce qu'il n'était pas certain de se retenir de surgir de lui-même dans les appartements de Ombrage.

Pendant qu'il disparaissait dans les flammes vertes du réseau de cheminée, il ricana en se représentant la Grande Inquisitrice le recevant en chemise de nuit avant de s'interrompre abruptement, horrifié par ses propres pensées.

* * *

><p>Furieux, Harry lança avec hargne le mot de passe à une Grosse Dame somnolente. Elle parut outrée par l'impolitesse du ton mais consentit de mauvaise grâce à basculer. Il entra dans la salle commune vide et fit les cent pas, fulminant de rage.<p>

Il ne _supportait plus _Snape.

Il avait cédé à une des remarques du Maître des Potions, une banalité où il avait une fois de plus perçu la raillerie que Snape lui réservait tout spécialement. Mais ça avait été la goutte de trop, et il lui avait vertement opposé une réplique qu'il savait impertinente. L'homme en avait bien sûr profité pour lui donner une retenue le soir-même, de quoi terminer la semaine en beauté.

Après qu'il eût récuré de vieux et gras chaudrons sans avoir la permission de faire usage de la magie, bien sûr, Snape avait mis à fin à cette tâche écœurante en lui infligeant un sermon à base de références nourries sur son père. Il avait naturellement touché une corde sensible puisque Harry s'était énervé, ce qui avait conduit à une dispute.

Et les éclats de voix n'étaient pas passés inaperçus puisqu'un jeune Serpentard les avaient entendu.

Enfin, il espérait qu'il n'avait entendu que les cris et non pas leur contenu.

Sa vie ne regardait personne.

Mais il n'était pas sûr que ce fut le pire.

Le Serpentard lui aussi subissait la torture de la perverse Ombrage et Snape l'avait remarqué. Et son esprit analytique avait découvert l'inscription sur sa propre main.

Voilà une nouvelle occasion pour lui de le railler et l'humilier en cours, pensa-t-il avec rage en donnant un coup de pied dans une boîte à flemme vide laissée sur le tapis par les jumeaux Weasley. L'objet laissa échapper un râle plaintif.

Puis il sortit sa baguette et la pointa furieusement vers la cheminée où mourraient les dernières braises.

_« Incendio ! »._

Un feu ronflant naquit aussitôt. La chaleur des flammes vint lécher son visage. Il se laissa tomber sur le tapis et enfouit la tête entre ses bras.

Il était à bout de nerf.

Deux semaines qu'il dormait très peu, voire quasiment pas.

Depuis sa vision glaçante de Voldemort dans ce donjon étrange, ses nuits étaient peuplées de rêves centrés autour du Mage Noir. Il voyait sa figure pâle et ses prunelles de serpent où miroitaient des lueurs rouge sang. La joie maléfique avait cédé la place à de la convoitise mêlée de rage.

Quelque chose le frustrait.

Harry assistait à des périodes tranquilles où Voldemort conversait tranquillement avec ses serviteurs, entrecoupées de crises de démence où il s'impatientait et déchaînait sa violence. Le plus souvent sur des individus dont il ne parvenait pas à distinguer le visage, mais que les cris et les suppliques désespérées suffisaient à le faire se réveiller en pleine nuit, tremblant, le cœur palpitant.

Et comme à chaque fois, sa cicatrice le brûlait comme une lame chauffée à blanc. Une douleur lancinante qui lui fendait le crâne et lui donnait envie de plonger la tête dans le lac. Impossible de dormir dans de pareilles conditions.

Les moments d'accalmie étaient liés à un mystérieux plan qui paraissait se dérouler à merveille. Les excès de rage concernaient le fameux ''jeune ami'' qui faisait l'objet de l'obsession presque maladive du sorcier.

À sa simple évocation, il entrait dans des colères noires, ses traits de reptile se figeaient dans une haine pure, et il finissait même par s'acharner à coup de Doloris bien sentis sur le serviteur qui aurait le malheur de déglutir ou de ciller.

Pour une fois que ce n'était pas après _lui_ qu'en avait Voldemort, pensa Harry en serrant les poings.

Il ne s'en réjouissait pas pour autant.

Parce que la personne qui perturbait tant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devait pas être plus âgée que lui -il l'appelait _''le garçon'' _ou _''l'enfant'_'- et ça lui soulevait le cœur à l'idée qu'un innocent de plus soit encore victime du sanguinaire.

Si seulement il savait de qui il s'agissait, il pourrait peut-être se rendre plus utile.

Mais son nom n'était jamais prononcé quand il avait ces rêves chaque nuit. Comme si c'était un tabou.

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, somme toute.

Quelle ironie.

Sirius avait à peine répondu à son mot sur sa toute première vision, se contentant de lui affirmer qu'il n'avait pas entendu quoi que ce soit à ce sujet et que de toute façon, il était probable que leurs courriers étaient contrôlés. Preuve en était, sa chouette blanche Hedwige était un jour revenue avec une aile tordue. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de dévoiler trop d'informations.

Il semblait que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix soient sur leurs gardes depuis ces derniers jours, conscients que quelque chose de gros se tramait dans l'ombre, sans savoir quoi précisément.

Il se sentait inquiet et nerveux.

Incapable de rester en place plus d'une minute, il finit par se relever d'un bond du tapis moelleux et tourna de nouveau autour de la salle commune comme un lion en cage. Il su qu'il allait cogiter toute la nuit sans trouver le sommeil.

Il devait faire quelque chose.

Comme s'aérer l'esprit.

Alors il se rendit à pas furtifs dans son dortoir silencieux, attrapa son_ Éclair de feu _et se drapa de la soyeuse cape d'invisibilité de son père. Il eu une pensée compatissante pour Fred et George, les batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, à qui Ombrage avait définitivement interdit de jouer pour s'être battu à la fin d'un match contre le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, après une énième provocation.

Lui-même s'était retenu de justesse et avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas frapper cette tête à claque de Marcus Flint. Ce qui avait été une bonne initiative puisqu'il avait conservé sa place d'Attrapeur. La tête dégoûtée et enragée du crapaud en avait valu le coup. Il esquissa un sourire moqueur.

Quittant subrepticement la salle commune après avoir réveillé une Grosse Dame de mauvaise humeur, il se glissa dans le château. Il arriva sans encombres dans la cour rectangulaire où se trouvait la fontaine de Poudlard.

Il faisait froid. Mais c'était un froid revigorant.

La nuit était calme, claire, apaisante.

Dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre brillait un beau croissant de lune panaché d'étain, entouré de nombreuses étoiles scintillantes.

Vérifiant qu'il était bien seul, il retira et rangea sa cape d'invisibilité sous son pull, enfourcha son balai et décolla. L'air frais lui procura aussitôt une sensation d'intense liberté. Ses préoccupations s'envolèrent et le poids en lui se libéra, le laissant plus léger. Il s'éleva rapidement au-dessus des plus hautes tourelles de Poudlard, comme s'il s'en allait attraper une de ces étoiles étincelantes.

Plus il montait, plus ses doigts s'engourdissaient de froid et ses yeux piqués par la température glaciale s'humidifiaient. Il les ferma, le vent mordant glissa sur sa peau. Il ressentait les infimes vibrations de _l'Éclair de feu._ Le balai de course fendait l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse, accélérant encore et encore.

Il était libre.

C'était un sentiment de plénitude incroyable. C'était...

_Magique,_ s'amusa-t-il.

Il rouvrit les paupières et ralentit pour se stabiliser haut, très haut au-dessus du château.

Il resta de longues minutes là, suspendu sous les étoiles, écoutant le doux murmure du vent dans les sapins aux cimes fourchues de la Forêt Interdite. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Rien ne venait troubler la paisible nuit.

En bas, le château semblait plongé dans les ténèbres. Il ne distinguait que les faibles lueurs des torches enflammées qui paraient les remparts. Quelques graciles hiboux planaient tranquillement autour de la volière. Quant aux sereines eaux du lac, elles reflétaient l'éclat de la lune.

Il frictionna ses mains pour avoir un semblant de chaleur et remonta le col de son pull.

Il s'apprêtait à redescendre en piqué vers le terrain de Quidditch pour faire quelques tours, quand il remarqua un mouvement dans son champ de vision. Quelque chose bougeait dans le parc, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Deux ombres se détachèrent de la masse noire des arbres, paraissant guetter le château.

Il plissa les yeux. Il ne voyait pas bien à cette distance, et les silhouettes paraissaient massives. Il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de personnes ou d'animaux.

Il pencha le manche de son balai et se courba dessus, bien décidé à en avoir le cœur net.

Il fondit vers le château, sentant le vent siffler à ses oreilles. Il contourna la haute tour d'Astronomie et bifurqua en direction de la forêt.

Mais les ombres avaient disparu. Elles s'étaient tout bonnement volatilisées.

Plus rien.

Il veilla plusieurs minutes, aux aguets, ses yeux bondissant d'un coin à l'autre sur le parc et la Forêt Interdite, attentif au moindre souffle de vent, au moindre tressaillement qui viendrait perturber la quiétude des lieux.

Après d'infructueuses observations, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Les silhouette avaient dû retourner sous le couvert des arbres, ou se cacher quelque part dans le parc.

D'ailleurs, était-il vraiment certain d'avoir vu quelque chose ? Peut-être que sa fatigue lui jouait des tours. Mais au fond de lui il en doutait fortement, sûr de ne pas avoir divagué. Il n'était pas fou. Son instinct ne lui disait rien de bon.

Il secoua la tête.

C'était probablement des animaux venus déambuler en profitant de la tranquillité.

Quelles sortes de bêtes sauvages dans la forêt pouvaient bien venir folâtrer dans le parc, ne put-il pas s'empêcher d'objecter. Pas les araignées géantes, elles ne s'aventuraient jamais si près du château. Encore moins les Centaures. D'ailleurs, un Centaures n'était pas une bête sauvage. Quoi d'autre, alors ?

Il songea brièvement à Hagrid avant d'écarter cette idée farfelue de ses pensées. D'abord, le garde-chasse n'était toujours pas revenu depuis la rentée, et ensuite, il n'était pas du genre à se balader dehors au beau milieu de la nuit. Et puis, sa Cabane était bien plus loin, en contrebas du Saule Cogneur. Il l'aurait vu si ça avait été Hagrid.

Et si Voldemort... ?

Non, ridicule, rejeta-t-il. Sa cicatrice lui aurait brûlé le front, si tel avait été le cas. Et il n'aurait pas pris ce risque, le château était très bien protégé. De toute façon, le Mage Noir avait une carrure beaucoup moins corpulente que celles qu'il avait aperçues.

Quelqu'un voulait-il entrer en secret à Poudlard ? Qui donc aurait intérêt à se dissimuler aux yeux de tous la nuit ? Ce n'était pas normal.

Une brise glaciale le coupa dans ses réflexions et il décida de mettre un terme à son escapade nocturne en filant vers la cour d'où il avait décollé. Il se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité et se rendit à pas de loups à l'intérieur du Hall.

Il ne croisa pas âme qui vive en parcourant les couloirs du château et regagna vite son lit.

Son vol l'avait vidé de son énergie et cette bonne fatigue lui permit de sombrer dans un sommeil qui, pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, fut sans les visions horribles de Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV – Crise de tutelle**

* * *

><p>C'était un samedi après-midi pluvieux.<p>

Un de ceux où l'on avait pas d'autre ambition que de se pelotonner au fond d'un vieux fauteuil confortable et sous une épaisse couverture, pour écouter des heures durant le martèlement régulier de la pluie glacée contre les carreaux.

Calixte était en train de jouer aux échecs magiques avec Priam dans la Grande Salle sous un plafond d'un gris maussade, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus en pleine partie par les préfets de Serpentard. Ils observèrent avec détachement une pièce blanche se faire couper en deux par le cavalier adverse, puis Malefoy posa une main impérieuse sur l'épaule de Calixte.

« Tu dois nous suivre, Peverell » décréta-t-il en bombant le torse, prenant son rôle très à cœur. « Maintenant ».

« Pour aller où ? » se méfia aussitôt Calixte alors que la voix suraiguë de sa reine insultait ses propres sujets.

Malefoy ne l'avait pas directement approché depuis le jour de son arrivée et à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, il l'étudiait avec cet air énigmatique qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Chez le directeur » répliqua Pansy Parkinson, agacée.

C'était l'autre préfète de la maison, une jeune fille à l'air peu aimable. Il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Elle monopolisait souvent l'attention de ses camarades et faisait preuve d'une excessive impulsivité. Elle ne parlait pas, elle _aboyait._

« Ne pose pas de question et dépêche-toi, c'est Snape qui nous envoie ».

Grimaçant, il se leva à contrecœur, noua sa cape et suivit en silence ses préfets hors de la Grande Salle jusqu'au bureau du directeur, se demandant tout le long du trajet ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour être convoqué chez Dumbledore en personne. Il repassa dans sa mémoire le fil des derniers jours.

Depuis ses retenues avec la détestable Ombrage, il s'était tenu à carreau, faisant semblant de se conformer à ses croyances selon lesquelles ni Voldemort ni les Mangemorts n'avaient perpétrés l'attaque de l'école. Il avait vite appris que ceux qui clamaient d'une manière générale le retour du Mage Noir étaient sanctionnés par la Grande Inquisitrice.

Plus de trois semaines qu'il était là, et il s'était toujours bien conduit en cours. S'il avait dû s'évaluer de manière objective, il dirait même qu'il était un élève normal fondu dans la masse quotidienne des étudiants.

Alors il ne voyait pas ce qui le conduisait chez le directeur.

Le bureau de ce dernier était gardé par une immense gargouille en pierre représentant un sphinx.

Malefoy s'avança et, sur un ton ennuyé, lâcha « Patacitrouille » tandis que Parkinson laissait échapper une exclamation de mépris.

Sous les yeux éberlués de Calixte face à l'originalité du mot de passe pour une fonction aussi solennelle que celle de directeur d'établissement, la statue s'écarta. Le mur derrière elle se sépara, dévoilant des escaliers en colimaçons qui s'élevèrent. Tous trois arrivèrent ensuite devant une haute porte de chêne.

Malefoy frappa trois coups secs et entra.

Le bureau du directeur était une large pièce circulaire et pourvue de plusieurs fenêtres toutes fouettées par une pluie froide.

Calixte posa avec fascination son regard sur les multiples instruments graciles et dorés qui égayaient les lieux. De délicats et fins objets émettaient de jolies volutes de fumée colorées, d'autres paraissaient bourdonner et certains tournaient lentement sur eux-même. D'innombrables tableaux recouvraient les murs jusqu'au plafond, et il pouvait voir les vénérables portraits converser entre eux.

« M. Peverell, nous vous attendions » fit une voix douce et calme. « Approchez donc ».

Il détacha son regard d'un superbe astrolabe en argent et leva les yeux vers le directeur.

Albus Dumbledore lui souriait, l'œil pétillant et accueillant, assis derrière un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres. Il n'était pas seul. Sur le côté, près de la cheminée se tenait le professeur McGonagall, la mine pincée. Snape était debout à quelques pas de lui, l'air renfrogné comme s'il voulait être n'importe où ailleurs sauf ici.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

« Peverell... » fit une voix chargée d'antipathie qu'il reconnu immédiatement. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

Non, il ne pouvait pas être là.

Pas lui.

Près de ce qui ressemblait à un grand perchoir en or, se tenait un homme pas très grand mais costaud et bedonnant. Vêtu d'une longue cape de sorcier violacée, les cheveux gris plaqués en arrière, son visage dur et bovin exprimait clairement la répulsion. Il s'appuyait sur une canne aux motifs grossièrement taillés.

_M. Baptist_, songea Calixte avec angoisse.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que son tuteur se déplace jusqu'à Poudlard en personne ?

Oh, il ne préférait même pas l'imaginer.

La raclée qu'il allait prendre... Il déglutit.

« Alors ? Tu ne viens pas saluer l'homme qui t'a nourri et élevé pendant toutes ces années ? » aboya son tuteur avec malveillance.

Lentement, avec l'affreuse impression d'être le figurant d'une pièce de théâtre glauque, Calixte s'avança vers lui et le salua d'un bref hochement de tête comme le ferait un sujet avec son roi.

« Bonjour Monsieur » dit-il avec une politesse feinte qui n'échappa à personne. La main de l'homme se crispa sur sa canne.

D'ailleurs, depuis quand avait-il une canne ?

S'était-il blessé ?

« Voudriez-vous un de ces délicieux bonbons au citron ? » proposa aimablement le directeur en ouvrant une petite boîte en fer remplie de petites friandises d'un appétissant jaune acidulé.

« Non merci Professeur » déclina-t-il fébrilement, conscient du regard noir et scrutateur de Snape posé sur lui.

De toute façon, il avait la gorge sèche d'angoisse, il n'y avait pas la moindre chance pour qu'il déguste ce bonbon dignement. Il serait capable de s'étrangler avec.

« Votre père vient d'arriver et souhaite me soumettre une requête vous concernant » reprit le vieil homme en le dévisageant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, nullement vexé par ce refus. « J'ai pensé qu'il serait judicieux de l'étudier en votre présence, afin qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu ».

Posté près d'une grande armoire métallique, Snape ne manqua pas le tic qui agita simultanément Peverell et son tuteur quand ils entendirent les termes ''Votre père''. Le premier sursauta, outré. Le second se fendit d'une moue dégoûtée et il n'aurait même pas été surpris si l'homme avait craché au sol de répugnance.

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, cette vision le troubla, mais il demeura néanmoins impassible.

« Ce n'est pas mon fils ! » éructa M. Baptist. « Ce fardeau n'est pas et ne sera jamais mon fils ! ».

Snape songea en voyant la consternation peinte sur le visage de Peverell, que ce dernier était tout aussi horrifié à l'évocation de cette hypothèse saugrenue.

Quelque chose clochait avec ces deux-là.

« Pardonnez-moi » fit Dumbledore, « J'ignorais ce détail ».

« Et ce n'est pas une requête, Dumbledore ! C'est ma décision seule et votre agrément ne m'intéresse pas, finissons-en au plus vite ! ».

« Volontiers » concéda calmement le directeur, pas le moins du monde perturbé par l'agressivité de son hôte. « M. Peverell, votre tuteur est ici présent pour discuter de votre garde légale. M. Baptist, et si vous nous expliquiez à nous ainsi qu'à notre jeune ami ce dont il retourne exactement, afin d'éviter tout malheureux malentendu ? ».

L'homme proéminent grogna et, se détournant avec colère de Calixte, répondit au directeur.

« Ce garçon est devenu orphelin quelques mois après sa naissance et l'école l'a pris en charge jusqu'à l'âge de six ans, seulement il fallait un tuteur, en clair, quelqu'un qui ait la bonté et l'extrême bienveillance de s'occuper de lui ».

Il fit une courte pause.

« Et c'est tombé sur moi » gronda-t-il. « En ma qualité de vice-directeur de l'Académie. Maintenant qu'elle est détruite et que le directeur est mort, je n'entends pas endosser davantage la responsabilité de ce morveux et j'ai ici les documents me permettant de me délier de lui ». Il brandit plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins étroitement enlacés entre eux. « Il y a des années, des mois que j'y réfléchis, et j'ai toujours accepté de repousser l'échéance pour mon ami défunt mais cette fois, c'est terminé, j'en ai assez ! ».

D'un geste flagrant d'impolitesse qui fit plisser de désapprobation les yeux du professeur McGonagall, il jeta les parchemins sur le bureau d'étain de Dumbledore.

Calixte lui n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui venait d'être dit. Son tuteur ne voulait plus s'occuper de lui.

Seulement ça n'était pas possible, il savait que les enfants mineurs devaient nécessairement avoir un responsable légal.

« Vous m'abandonnez ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde. Sur sa droite, Snape se raidit.

« Que croyais-tu ? » persifla M. Baptist, ses yeux luisant de cruauté.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ».

« Bien sûr que si » ricana l'homme en indiquant les papiers que Dumbledore commençait à dérouler sans prononcer un mot. « Et même à ton départ pour l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard tu as continué à me causer des ennuis, espèce de sale gamin ! Ces hommes sont venus me passer à tabac dans mes propres appartements il y a quelques jours, j'imagine que tu en es fier, n'est-ce pas, vicieux que tu es ! ».

« Je ne comprends pas » dit-il, perdu.

Ce qui était vrai.

Son tuteur avait été agressé ? Par qui ? Mais pourquoi l'en accusait-il ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ils sont venus comme des lâches au beau milieu de la nuit me poser des questions sur toi et me frapper » cracha son tuteur, son visage prenant une teinte rouge sombre sous la fureur. « Même dans un coin perdu de l'Écosse je dois encore subir ta misérable existence. Regarde ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! ».

Il fit trembler sa canne.

« Petit pourceau, tu ne mérites pas ma protection, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi ! ».

« Qu'est-ce que... » protesta Calixte qui ne voyait pas le rapport entre lui, l'agression, et sa garde légale.

« Tais-toi ! » hurla l'autre, la folie traversant ses yeux.

Comme au ralenti, il vit le coup arriver.

Il avait appris avec les années à esquiver les soufflets brutaux que lui infligeait son tuteur lorsqu'il entrait dans des colères monstres.

Pas la majorité, mais quelques uns.

Sauf qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que l'homme aurait eu le culot de le frapper en public, qui plus est en présence du directeur de Poudlard et deux de ses professeurs. S'il avait mieux anticipé, il aurait évité de justesse. Mais son sens de l'esquive se réveilla une fraction de seconde trop tard.

CLAC !

Quand le revers de main de son tuteur lui asséna une gifle phénoménale, il fut projeté sur le côté comme une poupée de chiffon et s'écrasa au sol.

Il aperçu du coin de l'œil le professeur Snape faire un brusque mouvement en avant comme s'il voulait le rattraper, le frôlant de peu.

Il n'en vit pas davantage car sa tête heurta durement les dalles en pierre et rebondit, puis sa vue se brouilla momentanément.

Il entendit le glapissement horrifié et aigu de Parkinson, couplé à l'exclamation scandalisée du professeur McGonagall.

« Éloignez-vous de ce garçon. Nous ne tolérons pas l'usage de la violence sur les enfants ». La voix du professeur Dumbledore était grave et chargée d'autorité, presque effrayante.

Sonné, Calixte rouvrit les yeux, des étoiles de douleur dans la tête.

La scène semblait s'être suspendue dans le temps.

Le directeur s'était levé de sa chaise et, dressé de toute sa hauteur, toisait M. Baptist.

Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus et étaient lourds de menaces. L'atmosphère même de la pièce avait changé, paraissant s'assombrir, écrasée par la tension. La préfète de Serpentard avait une main plaquée sur la bouche, ses yeux écarquillés d'effarement.

À ses côtés, incrédule, Malefoy avait sortit sa baguette dans un réflexe qui l'avait lui-même surpris, et la pointait l'homme colérique.

Le professeur McGonagall, clairement choquée par cette démonstration de violence, avait fait de même et visait M. Baptist.

Et surprise, Snape, un genou à terre près du deuxième année, tenait également l'homme en joue.

Son visage pâle était figé dans un masque de répulsion et ses prunelles noires étincelaient de haine.

Peu désireux de rester affalé, Calixte se redressa, aidé par la poigne du Maître des Potions qui le releva en lui agrippant le bras, avant de le lâcher vivement. Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur le tuteur du garçon dans une expression de répugnance absolue.

« Ne vous avisez plus jamais de lever la main sur un de mes étudiants, sinistre individu, ou je vous promets que cela pourrait bien être la dernière folie que vous feriez dans votre pitoyable existence » prononça-t-il avec mépris.

Si M. Baptist tenta de paraître peu impressionné, les tremblements qui tassèrent légèrement ses épaules le trahirent.

Calixte lui-même sentit un frisson lui hérisser les cheveux sur la nuque quand il entendit le ton menaçant et glacé de son professeur. Il valait mieux ne pas faire partie de ses ennemis.

Brûlant de honte et d'humiliation à l'idée d'avoir été battu devant des personnes qui n'auraient jamais dû voir ça, il s'écarta de Snape qui haussa les sourcils, tout en demeurant à bonne distance de son tuteur. Une émotion insupportable lui tordit le ventre. Il eut soudain envie de pleurer là, de laisser couler les larmes qu'il contenait avec difficulté. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas devant ses préfets, ses professeurs et son directeur.

Il s'efforça de se calmer, de contrôler la vague de douleur qui menaçait de le submerger.

Il aurait voulu que Malefoy et Parkinson regardent ailleurs.

Il vit Snape s'avancer brusquement vers M. Baptist, qui recula.

« M'avez-vous bien compris, espèce de lâche ?! ».

Il s'arrêta à un pas de l'homme, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

« Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous » répliqua M. Baptist, hargneux.

Grave erreur.

« Être le responsable légal de ce garçon ne vous confère certainement pas le droit de le frapper à votre guise » tonna soudain Snape, le visage déformé par la fureur. Tous sursautèrent. « Ne vous approchez pas de lui. Ne vous approchez _plus _de lui ».

« Severus » s'interposa fermement Dumbledore.

Il leva une main qu'il voulu apaisante.

« Je vous en prie, calmez-vous. M. Baptist, je vous déconseille fortement de recommencer pareil acte en ma présence, auquel cas je me verrai contraint d'en informer les autorités compétentes en matière de délits. Vous... ».

« Ni en votre présence ni en votre absence » coupa sèchement Snape. « Que jamais... ».

« Severus ! » l'interrompit Dumbledore, haussant le ton.

Le professeur se tut, la mine sombre, et baissa sa baguette lentement, imité du professeur McGonagall. Derrière eux, Malefoy fit de même mais ne la rangea pas.

« M. Peverell, est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda ensuite le vieil homme au garçon sur la joue duquel s'étalait maintenant une large marque rouge.

« Oui Professeur Dumbledore » répondit Calixte d'une voix mal assurée qui lui parut très lointaine.

Snape siffla de mécontentement en levant les yeux au ciel.

« M. Baptist » reprit plus sèchement le directeur en se rasseyant « Les documents que vous venez de me remettre énoncent clairement une renonciation de votre part à votre tutelle exercée sur la personne de Calixte Cadmus Peverell, laquelle aurait dû se poursuivre tacitement jusqu'à la majorité du mineur. Savez-vous ce que cela signifie ? ».

« Oui » grogna l'homme.

Une veine palpitait sur sa tempe.

« M. Peverell, je vous épargne la complexité et le langage soutenu du jargon juridique. Sachez seulement qu'il résulte de la décision de M. Baptist un transfert de votre tutelle à la direction de Poudlard en tant que personne morale ».

« Ne devrait-elle pas incomber au Ministère de la Magie français ? » s'enquit McGonagall.

« Pas lorsque l'enfant concerné poursuit des études dans un autre pays, Minerva » répondit Dumbledore en parcourant les feuillets des yeux. « Et dans ce cas la priorité revient à l'école en charge de sa scolarité ».

« Un instant » intervint Snape d'un ton tranchant. « De quelle nationalité est-il ? ».

« Britannique comme moi, et comme l'étaient ses parents » rétorqua M. Baptist avec condescendance en s'appuyant sur sa canne comme si ce geste lui conférait une quelconque supériorité.

« Et que faisait-il en France ? » poursuivit le Maitre des Potions sans prêter attention à l'homme à la cape violette.

« Ses parents avaient choisi d'y vivre lorsqu'il est né » répondit le directeur. « J'imagine que vous maitrisez admirablement bien le français, jeune homme ? ».

Calixte allait répondre qu'il parlait normalement l'anglais comme le français mais son tuteur – son ancien tuteur se corrigea-t-il – lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Mais quelle importance ça a maintenant ? Dumbledore, j'ai signé ces papiers et je vous les ait donnés, désormais je n'ai plus ce garçon à ma charge, il est sous votre entière responsabilité ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je dois rentrer chez moi en passant par Londres pour... ».

« Merci, votre insignifiante vie n'intéresse personne » fit Snape, caustique.

« Le Ministère de la Magie britannique devra en être informé » dit Dumbledore.

« C'est déjà fait, j'ai pensé à tous les détails » répliqua M. Baptist. « Tout est réglé, il n'y a plus qu'à apposer votre signature et celle du morveux pour que le transfert soit complet. De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix, vous êtes obligés d'accepter. Souvenez-vous que votre consentement n'est pas une condition de fin de tutelle ».

« Et qu'en est-il du reste de ses biens personnels ? »

« Ils sont entreposés dans un coffre-fort de Gringotts, avec l'argent dont il a hérité ».

Puis l'homme posa son regard hostile sur Calixte.

« Quant à toi, tu devrais me remercier à plat ventre pour toutes ses années où je t'ai élevé, logé, nourri, blanchi, Peverell ».

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais réellement occupé de moi » osa le garçon, refusant d'être davantage rabaissé. « C'est pratiquement toujours un membre de l'école qui m'aidait quand j'avais besoin de quelque chose ».

Sauf que ça ne remplaçait pas un vrai parent.

Il avait reçu du réconfort, de l'affection de la part du personnel enseignant ou encore des Elfes de maison qui habitaient la vieille demeure londonienne, mais jamais rien de son tuteur.

Cet homme cynique n'utilisait que les brimades et la violence avec lui.

Il avait tôt fait d'apprendre les règles de base pour le contrarier le moins possible et éviter intelligemment tout ce qui risquait de provoquer sa colère.

« Petit ingrat » s'exclama-t-il.

Sa poitrine se soulevait à la mesure de son courroux.

« Que serais-tu devenu si tu n'avais pas atterri chez nous ? Si tes minables de parents n'avaient pas été... ».

« Je vous interdit d'insulter mes parents ! » explosa Calixte.

« Tu ne m'interdit rien du tout » fulmina M. Baptist.

« Je préfère être abandonné plutôt que continuer à vivre avec vous, vous êtes l'homme le plus mauvais que je connaisse ». Après Voldemort, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Il vit son ancien tuteur se gonfler de rage.

« Ah oui ?! » rugit ce dernier.

Il se jeta en avant comme pour fondre sur le garçon mais Snape qui veillait au grain le figea d'un simple bruit de gorge menaçant.

Calixte en revanche avait dégainé sa baguette et la pointait droit sur lui d'un bras légèrement tremblant. Un large sourire malsain fendit le visage porcin de l'homme tandis qu'au fond de la pièce Malefoy et Parkinson échangeaient un regard.

« Que vas-tu me faire ? » ricana le grossier personnage sans bouger d'un pouce sous le regard intimidant de Snape.

Contrairement à ce que Priam prétendait lorsqu'il racontait que parfois les étudiants se livraient des duels dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Calixte n'avait jamais fait ça ni lancé de sorts défensifs ou offensifs dans le cadre de ses cours. En revanche il en avait lu et appris plusieurs et savait que certains étaient à la portée d'un deuxième année.

Avec un peu de chance et de volonté ça pouvait marcher du premier coup et l'idée soudaine d'en tester un sur M. Baptist lui plaisait.

« Baissez donc votre baguette, M. Peverell » dit tranquillement Snape de sa voix basse et caressante. « Cet individu ne mérite pas que l'on mette ne serait-ce qu'une once de désordre dans le bureau du directeur ».

« Ce n'est que du vent » se moqua méchamment son ancien responsable. « Il est temps de montrer un peu de courage, mon garçon ».

« Je ne suis pas votre garçon ! » lança Calixte.

« Non, excuse-moi » rectifia l'homme en injectant une dose de poison dans ses mots. « Tu n'es personne. Tu n'es_rien._ ».

Un silence mortel s'ensuivit.

Ça lui fit mal.

Les mâchoires serrées, il encaissa sans broncher, soucieux en cet instant de paraître aussi indifférent que les statues impassibles qui peuplaient les couloirs de Poudlard.

Il savait et avait toujours su que M. Baptist ne l'aimait pas car il le lui montrait bien. Mais les paroles le blessèrent profondément et le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il n'était effectivement qu'un enfant dont personne ne voulait, même expédié loin dans les Highlands. Il n'avait plus de parents, plus de famille, plus de tuteur, personne.

Et donc il n'était rien.

Accusant le coup, il soutint sans sourciller le regard haineux de son responsable de longues secondes, dans un silence pesant.

Ses yeux lui picotèrent et un mal de tête persistant l'envahit. Il devait lutter, ne pas se laisser aller devant tout le monde. Il serra les poings davantage, conscient d'être scrupuleusement étudié par Snape et Dumbledore.

Il ne voulait pas avoir leur expression.

Il s'apprêtait à baisser sa baguette quand il vit un sourire cruel étirer les lèvres de l'homme qui lui faisait face, commençant à ricaner et à se délecter du mal qu'il répandait.

Ce fut la goutte de trop.

_« Consumo ! »._

Personne ne s'y attendit.

Le maléfice Cuisant vint frapper M. Baptist et une fraction de seconde plus tard celui-ci poussa un glapissement peu digne puis se frotta frénétiquement l'épaule. Oubliant toute commune mesure, il sauta en avant comme pour l'attraper mais se heurta au bras que Snape avait dressé devant le garçon.

Il rebondit en arrière dans une grimace de douleur et s'appuya contre sa canne, fusillant du regard le Maître des Potions qui le toisait avec un plaisir évident mêlé à une froide colère.

« Pour la dernière fois, M. Peverell, baissez votre baguette » ordonna celui-ci sans hausser le ton. « Non seulement nous ne sommes pas dans un club de duel, mais le professeur McGonagall ainsi que le directeur n'ont pas à subir vos excès d'humeur ».

Les yeux de la directrice de Gryffondor lançait des éclairs sur l'homme bedonnant mais semblait désapprouver la réaction du jeune Serpentard. Quant à Dumbledore, il avait joint ses longs doigts fins devant lui et observait la scène avec un amusement étrange.

« Il s'est moqué de moi ! » se défendit Calixte en dévisageant furieusement Snape, qui plissa les yeux. « Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit ! Il... ».

L'homme leva une main pour l'interrompre.

« Cela ne vous donne pas le droit de lui jeter un maléfice Cuisant. Vous êtes un être civilisé, pas un animal comme votre désormais ancien responsable. Je ne veux pas revoir ce genre d'attitude de sauvage, ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'un Serpentard. ».

Derrière lui, M. Baptist grogna, confirmant les propos de Snape. Dépité, le garçon ravala sa colère et consentit finalement à ranger sa baguette. Il se détourna.

McGonagall, ébranlée, finit par sortir de son état de stupeur.

« Vous êtes abject » accusa-t-elle leur visiteur. « Je crois que vous n'avons plus rien à vous dire, vous pouvez quitter ce bureau ».

M. Baptist ricana et lança à Dumbledore « On m'attends ailleurs. Au revoir ».

Et il se dirigea vers les portes de sortie sans regard pour l'enfant.

« Pas si vite » l'arrêta Snape. « Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que des hommes vous avaient malmenés en vous posant des questions sur M. Peverell. De quoi s'agissait-il ? ».

M. Baptist se retourna et le toisa avec arrogance.

« Ils voulaient vérifier l'identité du garçon et savoir où il se trouvait. Je leur ai aussitôt dit la vérité, mais ils ont tout de même décidé de me tabasser ».

Il lança un regard haineux à Calixte comme si lui seul en était responsable.

« Je n'ai pas vu leurs visages ».

« Ont-ils dit pourquoi ils cherchaient des renseignements sur l'enfant ? » demanda Dumbledore, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

« Ils n'ont rien révélé » assena l'homme. « Mais si vous voulez mon avis, ils avaient l'air acharnés et..._vraiment méchants _ » appuya-t-il en adressant un rictus malsain sur Calixte.

Et, sans autre forme de procès, il quitta le bureau du directeur à grands pas, laissant un silence inconfortable flotter dans les airs

N'ayant pas la moindre envie de croiser les regards de ses professeurs, Calixte s'adonna à la contemplation d'un sextant posé sur un petit meuble en verre. C'était un joli instrument de navigation, il se demanda si Dumbledore s'en était un jour servi, et si les sorciers avaient réellement besoin de ces outils pour se repérer.

« Quel homme odieux » fit McGonagall, les lèvres pincées en une mince ligne. « Albus, qu'allons-nous faire ? ».

« Ce qui doit être fait » répondit le directeur en paraphant plusieurs parchemins. « Il a expressément renoncé à la tutelle de M. Peverell et la loi est formelle : c'est l'école de sorcellerie qui le reçoit qui doit en assumer la garde légale, et cela peut être provisoire comme permanent ».

« Vous voulez dire que Peverell aura désormais Poudlard comme tuteur légal ? » fit Snape, ses prunelles noires indéchiffrables rivées sur l'enfant.

« Oui ».

« Il s'agit néanmoins là d'une personne morale et non physique, Albus ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il soit correctement élevé ? » s'insurgea-t-il.

Lui-même s'étonnait de l'ardeur qu'il mit dans cette phrase.

Mais il ne lésinait pas sur la stabilité des étudiants de sa maison, et la tournure que prenaient les événements lui déplaisait. Il n'était pas question que l'enfant erre seul sans une personne adulte et responsable pour l'encadrer, or il voyait difficilement comment une institution abstraite pouvait répondre à cette exigence.

« J'en suis conscient Severus, mais je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en aller autrement pour le moment. Cette tutelle n'empêche pas qu'il puisse compter sur le personnel enseignant de l'école, en attendant que la situation s'améliore ».

Personnel enseignant ? Calixte frissonna, affichant une expression peu engageante. Il préférait encore se confier au Calamar Géant au fond du lac plutôt qu'à Ombrage.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Snape haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire sarcastique.

« Lorsque le directeur évoque un membre du personnel enseignant, il fait naturellement référence à une personne compétente et intelligente, et non pas à cette pâle contrefaçon de professeur que représente notre Grande Inquisitrice Ombrage » ironisa-t-il.

Il fut appuyé dans ses propos par le sourire complice de McGonagall et le regard de reproche amusé de Dumbledore.

Calixte songea qu'il serait inapproprié de préciser à haute voix qu'il n'était pas certain que le sévère professeur Snape soit le confident idéal.

Une fois de plus ce fut comme si le Maître des Potions avait intercepté le fil de ses pensées car ses prunelles noires se firent insondables, plus intimidantes, et il détourna la tête, contrit. Satisfait de voir les joues du jeune impertinent se colorer de rose, Snape avisa les deux préfets Serpentards restés en retrait.

« M. Malefoy, Miss Parkinson, vous pouvez disposer. Si l'on ne vous pose aucune question, gardez pour vous ce qui s'est passé dans ce bureau ».

« Et si on nous pose des questions ? » demanda Parkinson, et il plissa les yeux.

« Dans ce cas tenez-en vous au strict minimum. Il est inutile de dévoiler à tous les détails superflus ».

Et il su en voyant les visages dociles et craintifs de ses étudiants qu'ils avaient parfaitement saisi le sous-entendu qu'il s'efforçait de faire passer avec un regard plus que menaçant. S'il apprenait par inadvertance que des rumeurs sur l'acte de violence dont avait fait l'objet Peverell circulaient, il devrait sévir et ça, les préfets le savaient.

Il s'attarda sur Parkinson, qui était adepte des commérages et adorait répandre des ragots malvenus.

Elle baissa les yeux dans une attitude servile.

« Me suis-je clairement fait comprendre ? ».

« Tout ira bien Professeur » assura Drago.

Snape savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son filleul pour suivre ses directives. Il ne le décevrait pas.

« Vous pouvez partir » ordonna-t-il.

Pendant que les préfets franchissaient les portes d'airain en direction des escaliers en colimaçon, Dumbledore fit gentiment signe à Calixte de s'approcher de son bureau. Il obéit timidement.

Depuis le départ de son ancien tuteur, la tension qui régnait dans la pièce était retombée et le directeur avait recouvré son air chaleureux et pétillant. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais le vieil homme l'impressionnait.

Il était tout de même un grand et très puissant sorcier.

Tendant la main vers un petit pot en argent, Dumbledore saisit une élégante plume rouge et la lui tendit.

« Vous devez signer quelques feuilles afin de prouver que vous avez bien pris connaissance du changement de tutelle. Ici, à côté de ma signature. Je transmettrai ensuite ces documents au Ministère de la Magie qui en prendra acte ».

Calixte acquiesça et apposa sa signature sur différents parchemins.

Puis il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard perçant du directeur.

« Ce n'est pas une situation des plus agréables, j'en conviens » admit ce dernier. « Mais vous devez vous concentrer sur ce qui vous rend positif et vous entourer de personnes bienveillantes. N'oubliez pas que Poudlard sera d'une façon ou d'une autre toujours là pour vous ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver l'été prochain ? Où irai-je ? » demanda Calixte avec plus d'inquiétude qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Il vit McGonagall tiquer.

« Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, et je pense que nous aurons trouvé une solution. En attendons, n'hésitez pas à solliciter les membres de ce château si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un. Ainsi par exemple, votre directeur de maison le professeur Snape sera tout à fait disposé, j'en suis persuadé, à vous ouvrir sa porte ».

Un grognement lui répondit quelque part dans le fond de la pièce et le deuxième année offrit au directeur un visage franchement dubitatif.

Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

Snape décida d'esquiver cette proposition dérangeante en s'aventurant sur un terrain moins glissant.

« Doit-on prendre au sérieux l'agression de cet imbécile de tuteur ? » s'enquit-il.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi des individus voudraient obtenir des informations sur M. Peverell » répondit Dumbledore avec plus de sérieux. « Mais il est en sécurité à Poudlard, il suffit pour l'instant qu'il y reste jusqu'à ce que nous ayons l'occasion de tirer ça au clair ».

Il considéra attentivement le garçon.

« Auriez-vous une idée à ce sujet, jeune homme ? Quelque chose en lien avec l'attaque de votre ancienne école peut-être ? Un événement incongru ? ».

« Non, je n'en ai aucune idée » fit Calixte.

Et c'était vrai.

Il ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait intéresser d'illustres inconnus.

Il vit les Snape et McGonagall échanger un long regard pensif, ce à quoi Dumbledore mit un terme à l'entretien.

Calixte et les deux professeurs se rendirent dans le couloir en silence.

Le Maître des Potions laissa volontairement la directrice de la maison Gryffondor s'éloigner et l'arrêta près d'une tapisserie représentant un preux chevalier combattant une salamandre géante.

« Vous devriez faire un détour à l'infirmerie » suggéra-t-il sur un ton délibérément neutre.

« Ce n'est pas la peine » répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules. « Je n'ai rien ».

« Peut-être n'était-ce que le fruit de mon imagination défaillante, mais il me semble avoir distinctement entendu le son de votre tête creuse contre le sol, et je ne suis pas certain que cela ait arrangé vos facultés intellectuelles » soutint-il. « Aussi serait-il raisonnable d'aller faire vérifier ça par une personne qualifiée ».

Ce n'était pas vraiment une suggestion, mais l'enfant s'obstina.

« Je vais bien » assura-t-il. « Je n'ai même plus mal ».

Fichue fierté, fustigea Snape pour lui-même. Sur ce point-là les Serpentards et les Gryffondors étaient semblables avec cet orgueil idiot.

« Par Merlin, alors faîtes comme bon vous plaira » concéda-t-il finalement. « Mais je ne veux pas supporter vos jérémiades quand cette nuit vous vous réveillerez à cause de vos hématomes ».

« Pour quoi faire, pour que vous me disiez ''Je vous l'avais bien dit'' ? » fit l'enfant avec un peu trop d'agressivité à son goût.

« Surveillez votre ton, M. Peverell » le prévint Snape d'une voix doucereuse. « Je n'aime pas du tout votre insolence ».

« Sinon quoi ? » le provoqua effrontément le garçon, ses yeux brillants de défi.

« Sinon je pourrais bien décider de vous garder en retenue les prochains jours » gronda le professeur. « Ne rejetez pas sur moi l'attitude déplorable du faible d'esprit qui vous tenait lieu de tuteur, je ne suis nullement responsable de ce qui est vous est arrivé ».

Le cœur de Calixte se noua douloureusement et un éclat blessé voilà ses yeux.

L'humiliant sentiment qui l'avait pris lors de la gifle reçue l'envahit et ses traits se crispèrent de confusion.

Snape laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps de choisir soigneusement ses mots.

« J'ai essayé de vous rattraper, quand cet homme vous a frappé. J'y ai échoué en laissant la surprise me ralentir ».

Une vague de ressentiment le submergea de nouveau en se remémorant la scène.

S'il s'était trouvé à un centimètre plus près, il aurait pu éviter au garçon de se fracasser au sol.

Il demeura imperturbable.

Il ne devait pas montrer ses émotions.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ».

« Était-ce la première fois qu'il s'en prenait physiquement à vous ? ».

Les prunelles bleues tressaillirent.

« Oui ».

L'enfant mentait, il en avait la conviction. Il le lisait dans ses yeux.

Évidemment que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce lâche le cognait. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne se livrait à ce genre d'actes en présence d'adultes extérieurs au foyer. Ni même au sein d'un foyer. Quelqu'un qui le faisait avait forcément des antécédents. Mais il décida de ne pas relever le mensonge. Il lui faisait grâce de ce détail pour cette fois-ci.

« Vous n'avez désormais plus à vous en préoccuper, vous êtes pour l'instant sous la responsabilité de l'école » fit Snape.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Il aurait voulu rajouter quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas y faire.

Alors il lâcha « Vous pouvez repartir ».

Et, sans attendre la réponse du jeune Serpentard, il s'éloigna.

Il refusait de voir le sentiment d'abandon criant qui luisait dans ses yeux.

Il refusait d'y voir le reflet de ce qu'avait été sa propre enfance, une enfance où son moldu et alcoolique de père le frappait. Une froide colère s'emparait de ses veines. Il avait dû fournir de gros effort pour ne pas livrer un combat à mains nues comme une vulgaire brute.

Une petite voix dans son esprit lui soufflait que la violente gifle reçue par Peverell n'était pas une première.

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V – Pré-au-Lard**

* * *

><p>Quelque part au septième étage du château, dans une immense salle aux allures de cathédrale gothique, un petit groupe d'étudiants s'exerçait activement à lancer divers sortilèges. Seuls les plus courageux s'étaient privés de grasse matinée pour s'entraîner dans la Salle sur Demande.<p>

Neville Londubat notamment faisait partie des plus acharnés.

_« Expelliarmus ! » _lança-t-il, son visage lunaire concentré par l'effort.

La baguette de Katie Bell se trémoussa mais ne s'échappa pas de sa main. Elle adressa un regard désolé à son camarade positionné en face de lui, qui paraissait terriblement déçu.

« Allez, Neville » le réconforta Harry, qui venait de plonger sous une table, échappant de peu au maléfice du Saucisson de l'enthousiaste deuxième année Dennis Crivey.

Un pan de la bibliothèque au-dessus de lui explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelles rouges.

« Il y a déjà du progrès par rapport au début de la séance » continua-t-il, en époussetant son pull « Là au moins tu as réussis à la faire bouger. Concentre-toi et essaye une dernière fois, tu finiras par maîtriser ce sort à force de le pratiquer ».

« J'ai peut-être des origines cracmolles, tu ne crois pas ? » douta Neville.

« Mais non, si c'était le cas tu ne serais pas avec nous. Tu manques juste de confiance en toi. Tu dois te focaliser sur ton adversaire et sur ce que tu veux lui faire, où tu vas le viser et comment tu vas le désarmer, ça doit devenir un réflexe. Essaye encore ».

Un miroir se brisa quelque part dans la Salle sur Demande, suivi d'une fanfaronnade et quelques applaudissements. Neville crispa son visage, déterminé à réussir le sortilège élémentaire de désarmement, et termina l'entraînement contre une Katie coopérative.

La séance tirait sur sa fin, ils s'étaient exercés toute la matinée.

Hermione avait eu là une idée de génie en proposant à certains étudiants de se liguer pour fonder un groupe de défense. La naissance de l'Armée de Dumbledore quelques semaines après l'arrivée d'Ombrage à Poudlard était une grande goulée d'air pour ceux qui croyaient Harry sur parole lorsqu'il certifiait le retour de Voldemort.

Le contenu et les méthodes des cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal dispensés par la grande Inquisitrice étaient exclusivement théoriques et ne permettaient pas de se défendre sur le terrain.

Et devant la négation du Ministère de la Magie face à la renaissance du Mage noir, eux avaient décidé de prendre les choses en mains, faisant de Harry le leader malgré lui du groupe.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il failli ne pas voir arriver le sortilège de Stupéfixion lancé par Lee Jordan.

_« Protego ! »_ s'exclama-t-il. Un bouclier, une sphère bleue translucide, se forma autour de lui et dévia efficacement le sort qui alla s'écraser contre un pilier de la salle.

Il avait été moins une, il fallait qu'il soit plus prudent, songea-t-il en déclarant la séance terminée. Ils étaient peu nombreux aujourd'hui, et les exercices s'étaient révélés productifs. Il félicita ceux qui avaient le plus progressé, donna quelques conseils avisés, et les fit sortir un par un, surveillant les alentours grâce à la fidèle Carte du Maraudeur.

Cela allait être une bonne journée, surtout avec la sortie à Pré-au-Lard dans l'après-midi qui allait leur changer un peu les idées.

* * *

><p>Le préfet était à moitié allongé sur un des fauteuils en cuir de la salle commune de Serpentard, entouré de son clan. Devant lui flottait une gracile maquette astronomique, sorte de système solaire miniature suspendu dans les airs. Les neuf planètes ainsi que leurs lunes respectives étincelaient et tournaient autour d'un lumineux soleil.<p>

La bande de Malefoy semblait hilare. Surtout les gorilles Crabbe et Goyle, qui se répandaient en éclats de rire gras et grossiers, oubliant tout sens de l'éducation.

Calixte s'approcha du petit groupe d'un pas déterminé.

Pansy Parkinson, nonchalamment affalée sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, le remarqua et le toisa avec un air peu amical sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? » l'invectiva-t-elle avec rudesse.

Les rires se turent et plusieurs paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui, inquisitrices.

« J'aimerais parler au préfet » répondit-il, s'efforçant de paraître gentil.

Elle plissa ses yeux « Tu ne vois pas qu'il est occupé ? Va jouer ailleurs, Peverell ! ».

« Ça ne prendra qu'une minute » promit Calixte qui aimait de moins en moins la façon dont elle s'adressait lui.

Il ne l'avait pas approchée depuis quelques jours, lorsqu'avait eu lieu le regrettable incident dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il avait prié et invoqué tous les dieux existants pour que les menaces veloutés du Maître des potions à l'égard des préfets de Serpentard se révèlent efficaces, et qu'ainsi ils n'aillent pas ébruiter l'affaire dans ses moindres détails à tout Poudlard.

Personne n'ayant changé d'attitude ni fait de remarques, il en avait déduit que Parkinson avait su garder sa langue, même s'il se doutait que ça avait dû lui en douter. Elle ne voulait certainement pas s'attirer les foudres assurément meurtrières de Snape, et c'était là une décision saine et intelligente.

« Mais il s'en fiche de ce que tu as à raconter » lui rétorqua-t-elle. « Allez, du balai ! » lança-t-elle en assimilant le geste à la parole.

Précisément la chose à faire pour irriter les gens.

« Je me demande comment on a pu te nommer préfète, avec ton caractère de Cerbère enragé tu aurais été mieux à surveiller une porte au fond des cachots » riposta Calixte instinctivement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Lui qui croyait que les préfet étaient des gens intelligents et responsables.

Parkinson se figea et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Crabbe et Goyle s'approchèrent lentement, menaçants, roulant des mécaniques et serrant leurs poings gros comme des jambons.

Il ne manqua pas le très furtif sourire amusé qui étira les lèvres de Malefoy et alluma brièvement ses prunelles d'acier.

« Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça, crois-moi ! » pépia la préfète, outrée, en se levant de son canapé. « Drago, tu entends ça ?! ».

« Laisse » l'arrêta celui-ci d'un geste de la main auquel elle obéit sans broncher. « Je m'en occupe ».

Il se redressa et lissa soigneusement ses vêtements froissés. Puis, caressant distraitement les anneaux de Saturne, il planta son regard métallique sur Calixte.

« Que me veux-tu, Peverell ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton froid.

« Te parler en privé ».

« Voyez-vous ça » persifla Parkinson en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que Goyle grognait, paraissant plus hostile que jamais.

« Bon, laissez-moi quelques instants » exigea le préfet.

« Drago » protesta la jeune fille avec une moue déçue.

« J'insiste » balaya-t-il, légèrement agacé. « Ça ne durera pas longtemps ».

Maugréant et traînant des pieds, le petit groupe consentit finalement à s'éloigner dans un coin de la salle commune, sans les quitter du regard toutefois.

« Tu as intérêt à ne pas me faire perdre mon temps » lâcha ensuite Malefoy sur un ton ennuyé qui tranchait toutefois avec l'éclat intéressé de ses yeux.

« J'aimerais aller à Pré-au-Lard » expliqua Calixte en baissant la voix. Il se tortilla nerveusement. « Et aucun professeur n'a accepté de signer mon autorisation de sortie, tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose ? ».

Le préfet se fendit d'un petit rire incrédule.

« Il n'y a pas la moindre chance de faire changer d'avis les professeurs, surtout pas Snape ».

« Ça, je le sais bien » fit le deuxième année.

Depuis que ses camarades de classe lui avaient reparlé avec une joie débordante du village magique de Pré-au-Lard, il avait plus que jamais envie de s'y rendre, au moins pour s'acheter un peu plus de vêtements dignes de ce nom. Il s'était mis en tête de faire le tour des enseignants pour les persuader de signer l'autorisation de sortie, maintenant qu'il était sous la tutelle officielle de Poudlard.

Bien sûr, tous avaient fermement refusé. Et Snape l'avait en outre gratifié d'un d'un sermon glacial et moralisateur parsemé d'insinuations lourdes de menaces.

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de se rendre discrètement à Pré-au-Lard sans se faire voir, non ? » renchérit-il, bien conscient de s'adresser à un préfet, normalement garant d'un minimum d'ordre parmi les étudiants.

Quoique, il n'était pas convaincu que Malefoy soit un étudiant modèle d'après ce qu'il observait au quotidien.

« Les sorties et arrivées à Poudlard seront contrôlées par Ombrage et Rusard » réfuta ce dernier.

Une ombre d'hésitation passa cependant sur son visage anguleux.

« Dans tous les autres cas, c'est contraire au règlement de l'école ».

« Et il se passe quoi si on se fait prendre ? ».

« Aucune idée, je ne me suis jamais fait attraper » rétorqua le préfet avec un sourire énigmatique. « Je suis doué en infiltration et exfiltration ».

« Tes parents ne t'autorisent pas à y aller ? » demanda Calixte, surpris.

C'était improbable. Depuis moins d'un mois qu'il était là, il l'avait vu recevoir plus de bonbons et cadeaux que n'importe qui en une année.

Son aîné s'amusa de la question.

« Bien sûr que si. Mais je suis libre de corps et d'esprit, donc je ne respecte pas exactement les horaires de sortie permis aux élèves, évidemment » décréta-t-il avec suffisance, comme si lui était au-dessus de tout ça.

Son préfet venait-il de lui avouer clairement qu'il violait le règlement ? Il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Oh je t'en prie, ne joue pas le choqué » ricana Malefoy. « Ne viens-tu pas de me soudoyer à l'instant pour violer le règlement ? Tu sais ce qu'il en coûterait si je décidais d'en référer à Snape ? ».

« Tu n'oserais pas » répliqua Calixte avec défi.

« Vraiment ? ».

« Tu n'as aucune preuve, il me suffirait de nier ».

« Tu ne devrais pas en être si sûr, il y a un panel très large de techniques pour faire parler quelqu'un » rétorqua tranquillement le préfet en faisant tournoyer les lunes de Jupiter sur elles-mêmes. Les délicates sphères scintillèrent.

Le deuxième année fut incapable de deviner s'il ironisait ou s'il était sérieux. Il choisit de réorienter le sujet en sa faveur.

« Alors ? Tu veux bien m'aider ? ».

« J'ai besoin d'un temps de réflexion... » répondit son camarade en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

« S'il te plaît! » trépigna le deuxième année. «Pourquoi refuserais-tu ? Je croyais que Serpentard passait avant tout ! ».

« Exact » admis Malefoy en plissant les yeux.

Il étudia de longues secondes les placements des planètes autour du soleil, avant de considérer à nouveau Calixte.

« C'est culotté de demander à un préfet de passer outre le règlement, mais ça me plaît. Je veux juste avoir une réponse en contrepartie ».

Il scruta attentivement son benjamin, sur le visage duquel apparu une expression blasée.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter » se plaignit ce dernier.

Malefoy eu un léger rictus et repris « J'ai fait mes recherches personnelles sur ton nom de famille, comme je te l'avais promis. Mon père a connaissance de la lignée Peverell mais il a refusé de répondre à la moindre de mes questions, se contentant de me rétorquer que cela ne me regardais pas. Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est _lui_ qui m'a interrogé avant même que je ne lui en parle ».

Calixte se rembrunit, jouant nerveusement avec la fine chaîne en or suspendue à son cou.

« Il m'a posé des questions sur toi, il avait l'air très intéressé » poursuivit le préfet de sa voix traînante et nonchalante. « Amusant, tu ne trouves pas ? ».

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sur moi ? » attaqua le jeune garçon avec plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, surpris.

« Rien, à vrai dire, puisque je ne te fréquente pas assez. À ton avis, que crois-tu que mon père veuille savoir à propos de toi? ».

« Je ne connais pas ton père, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais l'intéresser » répondit plus calmement Calixte en haussant les épaules.

Ce qui était vrai.

Malefoy le dévisagea quelques instants, les yeux inquisiteurs. Puis, ne décelant visiblement pas de mensonge, il pianota l'accoudoir de son canapé.

Manifestement Peverell ne mentait pas. Et pourtant, il se rappelait cette lueur presque de convoitise qui avait brillé dans les prunelles d'acier de son père Lucius Malefoy lorsqu'il avait évoqué l'arrivée de l'étudiant à Poudlard.

Et en toute sincérité, il ne voyait pas en quoi un garçon de douze ans pouvait l'intéresser. Son père lui posait rarement des questions sur ses camarades, et encore moins à propos d'inconnus de deuxième année, et lorsqu'il le faisait c'était indubitablement avec une idée derrière la tête. Toujours. L'interrogation attentive autour de Peverell dénotait indéniablement un intérêt purement calculateur.

Cela avait un rapport avec les activités de son père, c'était certain.

Mais il n'avait pas tout à fait envie de savoir de quoi il retournait exactement. Il était habitué au caractère froid et parfois cruel de Lucius. Et il savait déceler les diverses expressions qui le rendaient si.. fourbe ? Mesquin ? Cynique ? Bref, le genre d'expressions qui sème le trouble et le malaise.

Malsain, voilà le bon mot. De manière générale, la joie malsaine que lisait Drago dans les prunelles acier de son père ne signifiait rien de bon.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague, il se leva lentement.

« C'est donc d'accord ? » s'enquit Calixte, les yeux brillants.

Le préfet hocha machinalement la tête, l'air éteint. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Tu te sens bien ? ».

Cette phrase dû paraître trop empathique pour lui car cela le sortit de sa torpeur et ralluma son regard.

« Je vais te montrer comment sortir du château sans se faire voir » répliqua-t-il avec son timbre de nouveau dédaigneux. « Mais je te préviens, si tu te fais attraper et que tu prononces mon nom, j'irai moi-même récupérer tes morceaux de corps dans les bocaux de formol de Snape, puis je m'appliquerai à te tuer de mes propres mains ».

« Je serai muet comme une tombe » jura Calixte sur un ton joyeux.

« Retrouve-moi en début d'après-midi dans la salle des Amures au premier étage » indiqua le préfet. « Et assure-toi que personne ne te verra ».

Et, éloignant la maquette astronomique d'un geste évasif, il partit rejoindre ses amis qui depuis tout à l'heure les observaient avec méfiance.

Calixte lui, jubilait.

Et c'est avec un visage rayonnant qu'il se rendit tôt dans la fameuse salle des Armures, prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il avait affirmé à Priam qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, sans lui donner plus de détails cependant.

La salle des Armures était une longue et large pièce sous les arcades, bordée de hautes armures le long des parois. Même un homme de stature imposante ne pouvait pas les revêtir, il fallait être un véritable colosse pour cela. Il régnait dans la galerie un silence solennel. Il s'attendait presque à ce que les armures s'animent et se mettent en ordre de marche.

Malefoy ne tarda pas à le rejoindre d'un pas souple et rapide.

Il vérifia précautionneusement qu'ils étaient bien seuls, et fit signe à Calixte de le suivre, le conduisant vers le fond de la salle.

« Je vais te montrer un passage secret qui je pense n'est connu que de moi seul. C'est ma grand-mère Druella qui m'en a parlé il y a quelques années, elle s'en servait pour rejoindre son amant aux Trois-Balais en cachette. Elle-même a appris son existence par ses aïeux. Elle ne s'est jamais fait prendre les nuits où elle filait en douce » narra Malefoy avec dans la voix de l'incrédulité mêlée à de l'admiration.

Il était presque tombé des nues quand sa grand-mère d'habitude si rangée le lui avait avoué avec un petit sourire malicieux, en lui faisant promettre de ne rien révéler. Si elle avait été prise en flagrant délit, ça aurait jasé à l'époque. Lucius et Narcissa auraient désapprouvé cette confidence, c'était certain.

Encore que, il se doutait très bien que son père trempait dans des affaires plus que douteuses, donc finalement tout était relatif.

Un vacarme assourdissant brisa soudain le silence et rebondit en échos le long des parois et sous les voûtes. Un caquètement sonore, sorte de grossier ricanement, résonna derrière eux.

Si Malefoy ne sursauta pas – un Malefoy ne sursautait _jamais _– et se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond, Calixte fit aussitôt volte-face, le cœur battant, aux aguets..

À quelques pas derrière eux, un étrange et petit personnage faisait des galipettes dans les airs. Coiffé d'un chapeau haut de forme, une tête ronde, des yeux noirs et furetant, il souriait de toutes ses pointues dents, heureux d'avoir réussi à fracasser et disloquer au sol une grande armure.

« Peeves » siffla Malefoy entre ses dents, pivotant lentement, presque las. « J'avais espéré que tu nous épargnerais ton insupportable présence, petit démon ».

Pour toute réponse, le curieux être glapit de satisfaction, ravi d'avoir pu contrarier les projets du préfet. C'était la première fois que Calixte le voyait enfin. Il en avait entendu parler, et pas en de bons termes.

L'esprit frappeur tournoya sur lui-même comme une toupie et renversa une autre armure dans un nouveau tintamarre. Puis il se figea brusquement, semblant s'apercevoir soudain de la présence du deuxième année. Ses yeux se réduisirent, traversés par une lueur maline.

« Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà ? » piailla-t-il. « Que fait donc notre petit noyé du lac avec l'aristo-fouine ? ».

Il poussa un cri strident insensé et vint planer au-dessus de Calixte, qui trouvait l'insulte particulièrement étrange. À ses côtés, Malefoy paraissait clairement exaspéré.

« Alors, on complote ? Ou bien Pev s'est _encore _attiré des ennuis ? ».

« Comment ça, _encore ?_ » s'offusqua le garçon. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le professeur Ombrage est aussi mauvaise ».

« Petit dragonneau devrait emmener l'insolent chez la grande reine Inquisitrice » caqueta Peeves. « Elle n'aimerait pas qu'on parle d'elle sur ce ton, mon serpent sournois. N'est-ce pas ce que doivent faire les bons préfets à leur mémère ? ».

« La ferme, Peeves » gronda Malefoy. « Va-t-en ».

L'esprit frappeur éclata d'un rire fou en se frottant les mains, et s'évertua ensuite à détacher du mur un portrait scandalisé.

Résigné, le cinquième année sortit sa baguette et la pointa dans le dos du vandale.

_« Expulso » _fit-il d'un ton impérieux.

Dans un hurlement, Peeves s'envola et fut projeté à l'autre bout de la galerie, s'écrasant contre une haute fenêtre qui résista curieusement à l'assaut. Furieux, il s'éloigna d'eux à grands renforts d'insultes imagées, ses cris rageurs se répercutant dans la salle des Armures.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore s'entête à garder ce nuisible à Poudlard » fit Malefoy avec mépris. « C'est une vraie plaie. J'espère que ce crétin ne nous a pas fait repérés ».

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas interdit d'être ici » fit remarquer Calixte, s'agenouillant pour attraper la lance d'une des armures. « Il n'y a rien à nous reprocher ».

La lance était plus haute que lui, dépassant même Malefoy.

« La plupart des d'élèves sont à Pré-au-Lard ou en train de s'occuper d'une meilleure façon » rétorqua celui-ci. « On est dans une section déserte du château, ça peut paraître douteux qu'on se balade l'air de rien pendant que tout le monde s'amuse ».

« Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que Rusard et Ombrage contrôlaient l'entrée du château » fit Calixte.

« Si tu crois que ce sont les seuls à surveiller les étudiants, alors tu te trompes lourdement. Sois assuré que Snape ne raterait pas une occasion en or pour nous mettre la main dessus ».

Il le dévisagea quelques instants avant de mener vers un coin de la galerie, où se trouvait une gigantesque armure de métal, plus imposante encore que celles qu'avait renversées Peeves. De plus, celle-ci s'élevait sur un socle, ce qui la différenciait des autres.

Derrière elle, un grand et étroit tableau ne représentait rien d'autre que le donjon noir et lugubre d'un château fort déchirant une nuit éclairée d'un pâle croissant de lune. Une porte rouge sang se découpait sur la pierre sombre.

Ce tableau étant dissimulé par l'énorme armure, il passait donc quasiment inaperçu. L'emplacement était somme toute idéal pour un passage secret.

« Regarde, c'est ici » dit Malefoy en baissant la voix. « Il date de l'époque de la construction du château ».

Après avoir vérifié une fois de plus que les alentours étaient déserts, il grimpa sur le socle et se hissa sur le haut de l'armure. Cette dernière, comme solidement ancrée, ne bougea pas d'un iota. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Recevoir sur le crâne des lourdes pièces de métal ne procurait certainement pas beaucoup de bien.

Il releva la visière et y pointa sa baguette.

Il murmura doucement une phrase en latin.

Une lueur bleutée scintilla l'intérieur du casque.

Sur le tableau, la porte rouge sombre du donjon grossit, grossit, jusqu'à devenir aussi grande que l'édifice. Malefoy tapota simplement le cadre de sa baguette et celui-ci pivota, révélant un couloir tout aussi étroit, plongé dans la pénombre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'était du latin ? » demanda Calixte en inscrivant dans sa mémoire les mots qu'il avait cru comprendre.

« Oui ».

« Et tu es vraiment le seul à connaître ce passage secret ? ».

« Plus maintenant » rétorqua le préfet sur un ton froid. « Ne mets personne d'autre au courant ».

Malefoy le scruta longuement, comme pour bien se faire comprendre.

« Tu as quelques minutes de marche » reprit-il ensuite. « Puis tu vas arriver dans une vieille maison abandonnée, il te suffira de te rendre dans la cuisine, il y a une porte dérobée qui n'est pas condamnée et te permettra de sortir. Quand tu reviendras ici, en toute discrétion bien sûr, le passage se rouvrira de lui-même. C'est compris ? ».

Le deuxième année hocha la tête.

« Tu n'auras pas peur ? » ricana Malefoy. « Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une ancienne demeure abandonnée, beaucoup de rumeurs effrayantes circulent à ce sujet ».

Lui-même, en vérité, ne s'était rendu qu'une seule fois dans ce passage secret l'année dernière, et ne tenait pas à y retourner. Il préférait être supplicié plutôt que de l'avouer à haute voix, mais rien que le fait d'y repenser lui donnait la chair de poule.

La Cabane Hurlante n'avait pas mauvaise réputation pour rien, et il lui avait semblé entendre des murmures, des craquements à chacun de ses pas, redoutant qu'une chose non identifiée surgisse de la pénombre. Son cœur avait plusieurs fois raté des battements, menaçant de le plonger dans un état catatonique irréversible.

Quant au jardin, si tant soit peu que l'on puisse qualifier ça de jardin, il faisait figure de terrain de chasse parfait pour les bêtes en tout genre. Et il ne doutait pas de leur existence.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Peverell parut offensé de sa remarque.

« Je ne suis pas un trouillard, je n'ai pas peur des fantômes ! » se défendit ce dernier avec conviction.

« On ne parle pas des gentils spectres de Poudlard, là » rétorqua Malefoy, railleur.

Bon, le Baron Sanglant, lugubre fantôme de Serpentard, n'était certes pas exactement une agréable compagnie avec qui converser. Mais il était prêt à parier que l'assurance de Peverell fondrait comme neige au soleil une fois arrivé dans l'inquiétante demeure.

« Si tu fais une crise de panique, je n'irai pas te récupérer là-dedans ».

« Je me débrouillerai très bien tout seul ».

« Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra » se moqua-t-il. « Et souviens-toi, ne dis rien à personne, je ne tiens pas à ce que toute l'école soit au courant. Considère ça comme une faveur. Si tu te fais prendre, la seule règle dont tu doit te soucier est... ».

« Je ne dois pas prononcer ton nom, je sais » soupira le deuxième année, impatient.

« Je suis très sérieux, Peverell » insista Malefoy. « Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis à cause de ton imprudence. Reste discret et le plus loin possible des professeurs. Évite les Trois-Balais, c'est là qu'ils aiment aller. Va plutôt à la Tête de Sanglier, c'est peut-être moins conventionnel mais aucun risque d'en croiser un ».

Moins conventionnel était un euphémisme. À son ample avis, la Tête de Sanglier méritait largement sa place dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Ce n'était sûrement pas très prudent de conseiller cette auberge à un deuxième année voire à toute autre personne saine d'esprit, mais c'était le prix à payer pour passer incognito dans un Pré-au-Lard bondé.

« J'ai compris, je ferai attention » promit Calixte.

Le préfet le scruta de ses yeux gris. Il soutint le regard.

Ils entendirent alors un singulier caquètement résonner dans un des couloirs adjacents, et Malefoy le poussa brutalement dans le passage secret, avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander d'où venait l'insulte aristo-fouine.

« Satané Peeves » l'entendit gronder le garçon.

Le tableau se referma sur lui et les quolibets proches de l'esprit frappeur. Il se retrouva dans le noir complet. Un courant d'air glacé lui dressa les cheveux sur la nuque.

_« Lumos »._

Un rassurant rai de lumière éclaira le passage. Le plafond n'était pas très haut. Il effleura les parois de pierre. Elles étaient froides et granuleuses.

Il se mit en marche, guidé par sa baguette. Au bout de quelques minutes, il descendit prudemment un long et vertigineux escalier qui semblait plonger dans les entrailles de la terre. Il devina qu'il quittait le château.

Les marches étaient humides et glissantes, aussi fut-il très vigilant. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour déraper et se rompre les os. En bas, le chemin était nettement plus accidenté et remontait en pente douce.

Après ce qu'il évalua comme un bon quart d'heure, le passage secret s'élargit. Il rencontra de nouveau quelques marches en pierre et se retrouva dans l'âtre poussiéreux d'une grande cheminée, qui avait autrefois dû être majestueuse.

Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se tenait.

Les lieux semblaient abandonnés depuis longtemps, et le parquet était miteux. Les fenêtres, bien que condamnées par des planches en bois, laissaient filtrer la pâle lumière du jour. Tout était recouvert par une couche de poussière. Quand il s'approcha d'un grand miroir accroché au-desssus d'un buffet, il était tellement sale qu'il ne vit pas son reflet mais simplement une ombre à la place.

Son ombre, naturellement, songea-t-il machinalement.

Un doute affreux le saisit une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il repensa aux paroles de Malefoy. Évidemment que c'était son ombre, il n'y avait certainement pas âme qui vive dans cette maison. Tout était silencieux. Et puis même, les fantômes n'avaient pas d'ombre.

N'est-ce pas ?

Il feignit ignorer la légère pointe d'angoisse qu'il sentait naître en lui, et se rendit dans une autre pièce qui se trouvait heureusement être la cuisine. Le parquet craquait sous ses chaussures.

La cuisine était dans un état délabré, fidèle au salon. Là aussi la fenêtre était occultée. Il repéra une porte dans un renfoncement de la pièce, qui était sans doute le lieu de sortie. Il cru soudain entendre un grincement à l'étage qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses pas et décida immédiatement de ne pas s'attarder. Il refusait de laisser son imagination se développer davantage.

D'un geste vif il secoua la vieille poignée en bois de la porte tout en s'y appuyant. Elle finit par s'ouvrir, les gonds rouillés cédant plaintivement.

Il se retrouva dans un jardin tout aussi abandonné que la maison, envahi de hautes herbes, de fleurs sauvages désordonnées, de buissons touffus et épineux, d'arbres tordus. Il était sur une petite colline située à l'orée d'un bois, non loin du village de Pré-au-Lard.

Calixte ne perdit pas de temps et se fraya rapidement un chemin dans le jardin caillouteux, descendant jusqu'aux barrières qui entouraient le domaine. Il repéra une brèche, sans doute causée par des étudiants désireux de s'approcher de la Cabane Hurlante. Alors qu'il s'y engouffrait, il entendit le haut portail en fer couiner.

Il se figea, sur ses gardes, ses yeux balayant le jardin à l'abandon, mais ne vit rien. Il était seul.

Peut-être qu'il y avait réellement un fantôme, en fin de compte. Une sorte d'esprit qui hantait les lieux et s'amusait à provoquer des bruits étranges et effrayants pour faire paniquer les gens trop curieux. Oui, c'était sans doute cela. Rien de bien méchant.

Malgré tout, il essaya de ne pas penser à la grand-mère de Malefoy se baladant sur la lande un soir de pleine lune. Elle avait dû être courageuse pour s'aventurer ici seule.

Il s'éloigna du domaine, empruntant un petit chemin à travers un bois qui paraissait beaucoup plus rassurant en comparaison, et atteignit les premières maisons du village. Il fut tout de suite séduit.

Il avait l'impression de pénétrer au cœur d'un village tout droit sorti de l'époque médiévale, et il se souvint que cela n'aurait rien d'inattendu puisqu'il avait appris que Pré-au-Lard était le seul village de Grande-Bretagne habité par des sorciers. Il y avait des chaumières et des maisons à colombages de toutes tailles, dotées d'un grand charme.

La rue principale bourdonnait de tous les côtés, tous les environs semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous au même endroit. Les gens se pressaient devant les vitrines éclatantes, d'autres se précipitaient à l'intérieur des bars et boutiques pour fuir les rafales glaciales qui faisaient tourbillonner les feuilles.

Il survola attentivement la foule du regard, à l'affût d'éventuels enseignants de Poudlard. Il n'en vit pas, mais jugea plus prudent de se cacher sous un bonnet. Avec ses cheveux blonds, il se sentait repérable donc vulnérable au milieu de manteaux sombres, de capuches et autres bonnets. Mieux valait échapper au radar certainement vigilant des professeurs.

Il se dirigea vers une boutique multicolore devant laquelle trônait une grande fontaine chantante, dont l'enseigne indiquait _Zonko_. Sitôt qu'il eut poussé les portes, une atmosphère chaleureuse et joyeuse l'assailli. Il esquiva habilement une chose virevoltante qu'il identifia comme étant une Bombabouse ensorcelée, et visita avec enthousiasme le magasin de farces et attrape, plein de monde.

« Calixte ! T'as finalement réussi à sortir ? Comment t'as fait ? » l'interpella quelqu'un.

Il se retourna et vit Priam, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, étonné qu'il ait pu quitter le château sans se faire voir. Avant qu'il ne pu lui répondre, une tasse d'apparence banale s'échappa des mains de son camarade et lui bondit dessus. Stupéfait, il vit distinctement une rangée de petites dents pointues sur le côté de la fragile porcelaine.

« Attention, elles mordent ! » lança une fille à ses côtés.

Il eu le réflexe d'attraper la tasse par l'anse. Celle-ci adopta une moue triste et boudeuse, et ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

« C'est une Tasse à Thé mordeuse » expliqua Priam « Un vendeur m'a dit qu'il fallait les apprivoiser pour qu'elles arrêtent de te mordre. Viens voir par là, tu ne vas pas le croire ! ».

Génial était un mot faible pour qualifier son après-midi. Il lui sembla s'être amusé des heures avec les ustensiles loufoques de chez Zonko lorsque, accompagné de quelques Serpentards de son âge, il finit par en ressortir, heureux et ragaillardi, son sac plein de gadgets farceurs et malins. L'air s'était rafraîchi, et le petit groupe se rendit chez Honeydukes, le paradis sur terre pour tous les gourmands.

C'était la plus belle confiserie que Calixte eut jamais vue dans sa vie. C'est vrai, c'était aussi la seule, mais aucune autre ne pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Pré-au-Lard. Il y avait là une quantité innombrables de bonbons et gâteaux magiques comme moldus tous aussi appétissant les uns que les autres.

D'énormes cubes de divers parfums de chocolats figuraient sur les présentoirs, à côtés de nougats géants. D'agiles mains avaient bâti une pyramide de petites citrouilles sucrées, tandis que d'autres avaient réalisé d'ensorcelantes et jolies sculptures en caramel. Au fond du magasin, les clients pouvaient se servir directement en dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue dans de gros chaudrons en cuivre.

Oui, c'était le paradis.

Après un long moment à découvrir et choisir les confiserie, les jeunes Serpentards se mirent en tête d'aller boire quelque chose aux Trois-Balais. C'est à contrecœur et avec regret que Calixte dû se résoudre à se séparer du groupe. Ce bar était très fréquenté et il y avait beaucoup trop de risques d'y croiser des professeurs, surtout un samedi après-midi.

« Allez, viens, les gens ne feront pas attention à toi » insista une fille de deuxième année aux cheveux noirs retombant en légères boucles sur ses épaules. « Il y a trop de monde pour te remarquer ».

« Au pire, tu te cacheras sous la table » renchérit Priam, sous les regards approbatifs des autres.

« Non c'est trop risqué, j'ai eu assez de retenues comme ça depuis mon arrivée » déclina-t-il.

« Ombrage est au château, peu de chances qu'on la voit coasser aux Trois-Balais » fit l'autre garçon. « Et à cette heure-ci Snape doit être enfermé dans ses cachots à préparer je ne sais quelle mixture empoisonnée ».

Calixte sourit mais refusa. Les autres enseignants, même ceux qui étaient moins stricts que le professeur McGonagall, ne fermeraient pas les yeux sur son escapade interdite. Il valait mieux se rendre dans des endroits un peu moins fréquentés.

Il quitta donc le petit groupe et se rendit à Gaichiffon, un magasin de vêtements où il dénicha quelques habits avec une petite bourse d'argent qu'il avait pu faire venir de Gringotts par hibou spécial. Les achats furent rapides et il ressortit, se mettant en quête de la fameuse Tête de Sanglier. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver.

Flânant, il s'éloigna de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard et s'aventura dans les ruelles adjacentes.

Une vieille enseigne en bois l'attira.

Elle représentait la tête monstrueuse d'un sanglier imbibant de sang une nappe blanche. De l'extérieur, l'auberge paraissait déplaisante, il y a longtemps que les carreaux n'avaient pas été lavés. Deux individus à l'allure louche s'engouffrèrent dans la bâtisse, et un tourbillon de feuilles s'envola sous leurs pas.

La ruelle se retrouva soudain vide et Calixte se sentit seul. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la devanture peu reluisante de la Tête de Sanglier et, poussant le lourd battant, pénétra dans l'auberge.

Il régnait une atmosphère étrange dans ce bar, et il le ressentit immédiatement.

L'air était moite, pesant, chaud. Une légère fumée flottait sur la salle entière.

De très nombreux clients avaient le visage dissimulé ou encapuchonné. Quelques murmures se tarirent quand il marcha lentement à travers les tables. Il sentit des regards scrutateurs se poser sur lui.

Il s'aperçut rapidement qu'il ne paraissait pas y avoir beaucoup d'étudiants.

Pour être honnête, il avait l'impression d'être le seul.

Dégrafant sa cape, il s'assit sur un banc dans le fond du bar devant une table inoccupée d'aspect miteux. Il souffla sur le meuble et de minces filaments de poussière s'envolèrent. Contre un vieux mur en pierre figurait un tableau noir sur lequel une écriture fine et serrée égrenait les boissons et divers plats proposés. La plupart d'entre eux lui étaient inconnus, mais beaucoup sonnaient appétissants.

Il sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche.

Un homme grand et mince, légèrement voûté, doté d'une longue barbe grise et douteuse, s'approcha de lui, un torchon sale à la main.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-il.

Calixte lança un regard vers le tableau fixé de travers au mur et répondit joyeusement « Un sirop de cerise soda avec une boule de glace et ombrelle. Vous avez de la glace à la vanille ? ».

Le barman fourra sa serviette dans son grand tablier usé jusqu'à la corde, et hocha la tête, la mine sombre.

« Et un chocolat chaud aussi, s'il vous plaît » termina le garçon d'un air gourmand.

« Trois mornilles » annonça l'homme, le dévisageant avec insistance.

Après que Calixte l'eut payé, il retourna à son bar, l'air renfrogné, tandis que le garçon sortait de ses poches les sucreries achetées chez Honeydukes.

Il aligna sur la table les Patacitrouilles, les Fondants du Chaudron et les Chocogrenouilles. Il déballa précautionneusement une Patacitrouille d'un orange vif, caressant avec tendresse la douce pâte d'amande. Il croqua dedans et ses papilles s'affolèrent. C'était délicieusement sucré, moelleux, avec un léger goût de citrouille. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir mangé quelque chose d'aussi exquis. Hormis le chocolat, bien sûr.

Les doigts collants, il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à goûter un alléchant Fondant du Chaudron quand le barman posa sans délicatesse les boissons commandées sous son nez, et repartit non sans l'avoir gratifié d'un grognement. Délaissant ses friandises, Calixte but une longue gorgée de sirop rouge sang à la cerise glacée et dégusta lentement sa glace à la vanille.

Tout était parfait.

Certes, le bar était étrange. Mais au moins, il ne risquait pas de se faire repérer par un étudiant. Personne ne courrait le dénoncer. Les élèves de Poudlard se rassemblaient en priorité aux Trois-Balais, lui avait confié Malefoy.

Et puis, tout professeur se respectant ne risquait sans doute pas venir boire un verre dans un endroit aussi glauque.

À une table voisine, trois individus enveloppés de longues capes sombres discutaient dans une langue aux accents durs en échangeant des liasses de parchemin abîmées.

Au bar, une personne -_ou créature?_- courte sur pattes buvait un liquide à l'apparence visqueuse et gluante, et tapotait impatiemment ses espèces de pattes griffues sur le comptoir.

Portant la tasse brûlante de chocolat chaud à ses lèvres, Calixte promena son regard sur les différents et incongrus personnages de l'auberge, s'amusant ou frissonnant selon les profils. De l'autre côté de la pièce, à l'ombre de la grande cheminée noire de suie, il distingua deux hommes encapuchonnés devant lesquels étaient disposées de grandes choppes d'où dégoulinaient une boisson dorée semblable à du miel liquide.

Il avait chaud.

Il enleva son bonnet en laine, et s'intéressa à ses Fondants du Chaudron.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI – La Tête de Sanglier**

* * *

><p>Installé depuis de longues minutes à l'ombre d'une grande cheminée couverte de suie qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, il vit s'approcher une mince silhouette, aussi encapuchonnée que lui, le visage dissimulé dans l'ombre. Pourtant, il le reconnu immédiatement à sa démarche.<p>

« Lupin », salua Snape, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'insuffler dans sa voix une pointe d'ennui. « Tu es en retard ».

« Pardonne-moi, un léger contretemps », répondit le loup-garou en s'asseyant.

Habitué à l'attitude revêche du Maître des potions, il ne s'en formalisa pas, le gratifiant même d'un de ses gentils sourires insupportables. Snape lui tendit un flacon par-dessous la table miteuse, qu'il glissa ensuite dans sa robe de sorcier.

« Merci Severus, j'ignore comment je ferais sans toi » fit-il d'une voix douce.

« Comme tu as toujours fait avant que je ne m'attaque au problème. Te barricader à l'écart de toute civilisation. Dans la meilleure des hypothèses, bien sûr ».

Il avait encore en mémoire la fois où ces inconscients de Potter, Granger et Weasley s'étaient mis en tête de se balader près d'un Saule Cogneur déchaîné et d'un loup-garou incontrôlable. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie pourtant semée d'embûches, il avait bien cru voir sa dernière heure venir.

La fin du mois approchait, ce qui signifiait que la pleine lune ne tarderait pas à se profiler. Et les ennuis avec.

« Et je ne fais pas ça pour toi » rajouta Snape d'un ton sec. « Ton bien-être n'est pas ma préoccupation principale, loin de là ».

Il ricana à cette idée absurde.

« Je le fais pour protéger les innocents de ta sauvagerie sanguinaire ».

Un éclat désolé traversa les prunelles ambre de Lupin.

Pourtant, Snape savait pertinemment qu'il n'y était pour rien, ayant été mordu enfant. Mais il fallait néanmoins se rendre à l'évidence : les loups-garous une fois transformés étaient de véritables machines à tuer pour les malheureux qui se trouvaient dans les parages. La potion Tue-loup, extrêmement complexe et difficile à préparer, anéantissait la facette meurtrière de l'animal, qui devait rester confiné dans un lieu sécurisé.

Il songea qu'il avait dû en épargner, des vies, grâces à ses recherches.

Le barman vint prendre les commandes d'un pas traînant.

« Alors, comment sont les nouvelles ? » demanda Snape à voix basse en balayant la salle du regard, comme pour vérifier que personne ne faisait attention à eux.

Il se méfiait des échanges de missives à Poudlard, car savait que désormais les courriers, y compris ceux des professeurs, étaient ouverts et fouillés. Son corbeau était particulièrement acariâtre – il ne comptait plus les plaisanteries de Minerva à ce sujet, il se demandait bien pourquoi – et était apte à se défendre de quiconque à coups de becs féroces.

Il préférait néanmoins ne pas courir le risque et rencontrer en personne les membres de l'Ordre. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais Dumbledore le lui avait vivement recommandé, lui-même étant peu présent au château.

« Pas très bonnes » murmura Lupin. « Il y a du mouvement dans les lignes partisanes de Tu-Sais-Qui, de nouveaux alliés se joignent à lui. Ce sont des soutiens d'un genre... particulier ».

« Les Détraqueurs » décréta Snape. « Rien de surprenant, Dumbledore nous a prévenu l'été dernier que de plus en plus d'entre eux accordent leur loyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres plutôt qu'au Ministère de la Magie. Les hommes seuls ne satisfont pas à sa soif de pouvoir et de sang ».

« Non, il n'y a pas qu'eux. Il y a aussi les créatures non humaines ».

« Certains géants sont des alliés naturels des ténèbres, en témoignent Gulrak le redoutable et Volak le massacreur. Tu ne m'apprends rien, Lupin ».

« Les temps ont changés, Severus, que crois-tu que Hagrid soit allé faire dans les montagnes françaises ? Sa mission aurait dû être terminée pour la reprise des cours mais il n'en est rien. Il essaye de convaincre les groupes de géants de refuser les avances de Tu-Sais-Qui et donc de se rallier à la cause de Dumbledore. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont viré du mauvais côté ».

« S'il existe une personne que je crois capable de survivre en terrain hostile, c'est bien Hagrid » objecta Snape en tapotant impatiemment la table.

Le demi-géant était une force de la nature adorateur de toutes sortes de bêtes sauvages, il n'y avait pas d'inquiétudes à se faire. Toutefois, le loup-garou avait raison sur le fait que les créatures peu civilisées étaient courtisées par Voldemort. Celui-ci ne confiait les tâches de recrutement qu'à ses plus bas subalternes, et Snape n'avait pas pu en découvrir davantage.

En revanche, il savait que quelque chose de mauvais se tramait. Il soupçonnait le Seigneur des Ténèbres de préparer une offensive massive autour de ses anciens partisans qu'il gardait extrêmement secrète. Snape avait des doutes sur Azkaban. Un nombre assez important des fervents lieutenants de Voldemort étaient retenus là-bas, et il ne fallait pas être particulièrement futé pour penser immédiatement à la prison pour sorciers.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur le moment de l'attaque, qu'il savait cependant imminente.

Le barman revint, déposant sans douceur deux grandes choppes dégoulinantes de Bièraubeurre sur leur table. Snape et Lupin payèrent chacun de leur côté. Le Maître des Potions attendit ensuite que l'homme regagne son bar puis pris lentement la parole, toujours à voix basse.

« Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres envisage une évasion d'envergure à Azkaban. Dans peu de temps, avant la fin de l'année, voire même très bientôt pour l'occasion afin de marquer les esprits quelques semaines avant Noël ».

Lupin le dévisagea de ses yeux ambre, l'air grave.

« C'est une forteresse isolée et très protégée, jamais personne n'a réussi à s'y échapper sauf Sirius et le fils de Croupton. Comment une horde de Mangemorts pourrait-elle y arriver ? ».

« Qui a dit que l'évasion viendrait d'eux ? L'aide sera extérieure ».

« Personne non plus n'est jamais parvenu à attaquer Azkaban, c'est une prison impénétrable » écarta Lupin.

« Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne fait jamais les choses à moitié » répliqua Snape avec exaspération. « S'il le voulait il pourrait organiser le siège d'Azkaban, la mettre à feu et à sang. N'oublie pas que les Détraqueurs sont à sa solde, maintenant ».

« Pas tous ».

« Tu serais surpris de voir à quel point il peut se montrer persuasif et surtout, combien de Détraqueurs soi-disant pacifiques se rallierait très facilement à leurs congénères en cas d'attaque. Ces répugnantes créatures se nourrissent du mal, tu devrais le savoir ».

Il vit le doute s'emparer de Lupin, et profita de ce petit silence pesant pour boire une rasade de Bièraubeurre. Un délice, comme toujours.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de créature répugnante, il se demanda à quelle espèce exactement appartenait la chose accoudée au comptoir et qui buvait à grandes lampées ce qui ressemblait à de l'encre coagulée de calamar géant. Au vu de ses pattes sales et griffues en guise de mains, il était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait là d'un Chaporouge.

Merlin, la Tête de Sanglier était _définitivement _une auberge mal famée.

Il s'apprêtait à dire à Lupin sur un ton acerbe ce qu'il pensait de la présence de l'un de ces gobelins buveur de sang ici, mais l'autre s'éveilla le premier.

« Sirius m'a récemment révélé qu'Harry a des rêves récurrents en ce moment où il voit Tu-Sais-Qui alterner les phases de triomphe et de rage ».

« Les cauchemars de Potter ne m'intéressent pas» répondit Snape avec ennui.

« Ce ne sont pas des cauchemars, plutôt des sortes de visions » fit Lupin. « Enfin, des visions cauchemardesques, je suppose » corrigea-t-il de lui même.

Sirius lui avait parlé des quelques lettres envoyées par Harry, et les descriptions des scènes violentes auxquelles il avait assisté en raison de sa connexion avec l'esprit de Voldemort correspondaient à ce que l'on pouvait raisonnablement qualifier de cauchemar.

Bien entendu Harry avait largement minimisé son ressenti dans ses écrits, comme pour leur prouver qu'il n'avait plus l'âge d'avoir peur de ses rêves, mais lui n'était pas dupe.

« Il n'a plus qu'à postuler pour devenir l'assistant de Trelawney » renchérit Snape sur un ton narquois. « Deux âmes tourmentés se rencontrent dans les limbes de l'au-delà pour converser et se lamenter sur tous les maux de la terre, voilà qui devrait faire des étincelles. Cela aurait toute sa place dans cette vaste plaisanterie qu'est _Le Chicaneur_, avec Xenophilius Lovegood dans le rôle du chroniqueur. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles messieurs, bienvenue chez les timbrés ».

Il eut un petit rire moqueur.

« Pourtant, ces visions semblent réelles » insista Lupin, insensible à des railleries. « Cela pourrait concorder avec tes informations ».

« Je pense que mes renseignements sont plus sérieux que les hallucinations de Potter » s'agaça le Maître des Potions. « Prière de ne pas insulter mon travail ».

« Cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence, c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas la seule chose. Tu-Sais-Qui fait souvent des crises de folie en ce moment ? ».

« Ses accès de démence sont habituels » fit Snape en décochant un regard menaçant à un client qui avait posé ses yeux vers leur table. « Ceci étant, ils sont plus réguliers en ce moment. C'est certainement dû à l'approche de son projet d'attaque ».

Lupin ne parut pas convaincu.

« D'après Sirius, Harry dit qu'à chacune de ses colères, il est systématiquement question d'une autre personne, plus jeune selon lui. Quelqu'un qui l'obsède ».

« N'étant pas à temps plein aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne saurais te dire ce dont il retourne. Probablement un imprudent qui aura voulu se mettre en travers de son chemin, je doute que cela ait beaucoup d'intérêt ».

« Peut-être pourrais-tu essayer d'y prêter garde » suggéra innocemment Lupin.

Snape ne répondit pas, le scrutant d'un œil noir.

« Les visions de Harry ne sont pas des délires et se sont toujours révélées exactes sinon proches de la réalité » argumenta l'homme. « Dans le doute, il serait plus prudent de s'en assurer, Tu-Sais-Qui semble suffisamment troublé pour que cela mérite notre attention. Bien entendu, c'est à ta convenance ».

« Bien entendu » ironisa Snape.

Il devait cependant admettre que Lupin n'avait pas tort. Il déclara de mauvaise grâce qu'il ferait attention à ce détail et se renfrogna. Les deux hommes furent silencieux quelques minutes, buvant leurs choppes respectives.

Puis Lupin reprit la parole dans un murmure « Severus, lorsque j'évoquais tout à l'heure les créatures non humaines qui se joignent de plus en plus à Tu-Sais-Qui, je ne parlais pas seulement des géants ni même des Détraqueurs ».

Snape leva les yeux de sa Bièraubeurre et le considéra, attentif.

« Je crois que Greyback est en train de réunir autour de lui une troupe de loups-garous, il contacte tous les lycanthropes vivant reclus et isolés afin de les recruter. J'ai plusieurs fois repéré sa trace dans certaines forêts du pays, et des sources sûres prétendent qu'il y a des mouvements de mauvaise augure depuis quelques temps ».

« Des sources sûres ? » Snape leva un sourcil.

« Des habitants qui ont constaté des agitations anormales et un changement d'atmosphère, plus sombre. Ces gens ont peur. Dumbledore m'avait demandé de m'y rendre pour en avoir le cœur net. Ma condition de loup-garou me permet d'avoir un flair plus développé avec lequel je peux pister les traces animales, je ressens les choses différemment. Et je confirme que l'ambiance s'y est détériorée, la faune comme la flore semblent inquiètes, méfiantes, effrayées ».

« Greyback n'est pas un Mangemort, c'est une sorte de mercenaire aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres » fit le Maître des Potions à titre d'indication.

« Il doit chercher des partenaires » dit Lupin. « Mais dans quel but ? ».

Snape haussa les épaules, une expression sarcastique sur le visage.

« Ne me demande pas ce que pourrait bien faire cette brute épaisse avec ses _partenaires_, Lupin, je ne pense pas me fourvoyer en avançant qu'aucun de nous deux n'a la moindre envie de se lancer dans des tergiversations gênantes ».

L'homme aux prunelles nacrées s'amusa de la remarque, nullement offusqué.

Il recouvra cependant très vite sérieux.

« Je ne fréquente pas Greyback » précisa tout de même Snape. « Je le croise parfois aux réunions de Mangemorts et j'entends parler de ses méfaits, mais je n'en sais pas davantage sur ce qu'il fomente. Il ne se contente sûrement que de séduire et recruter des soutiens pour son camp ».

Ce qui était déjà beaucoup.

« Tu n'ignores pas la puissance et la férocité des loups-garous sous leur forme animale, ce sont des alliés de poids pour Tu-Sais-Qui » reprit-il d'une voix grave. « En outre Greyback maîtrise ses transformations tandis que la majorité subit le cycle de la pleine lune, peut-être en profite-t-il pour leur apprendre la façon de procéder. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment cela pouvait être possible ? ».

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, pas vraiment » se braqua Lupin, un peu sèchement. « Je ne tiens pas à savoir me transformer à n'importe quel moment, c'est une malédiction, pas un don du ciel ».

« Et pourtant, il va bien falloir enquêter » rétorqua Snape avec froideur. « Imagine les dégâts que pourraient faire ne serait-ce que quelques loups-garous si ces derniers parviennent à se métamorphoser à leur bon vouloir ? ».

Soudain plus nerveux, Lupin ne répondit pas et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Déjà qu'une seule nuit par mois c'est incontrôlable... Et je sais de quoi je parle ».

Il faisait référence à une farce de très mauvais goût jouée par les Maraudeurs durant sa scolarité à Poudlard où ces idiots l'avaient conduit tout droit dans la tanière d'un monstre enragé, manquant de le tuer de peu.

Lupin comprit immédiatement, et si un éclat coupable passa dans ses yeux, il riposta « Quand cesseras-tu de me rappeler ce regrettable événement, Severus ? ».

« Probablement jamais » répliqua-t-il, amer.

Ils s'affrontèrent longuement du regard.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à m'annoncer ? » fit brutalement Snape. « Parce que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ».

Lupin soupira, soudain las.

« La prochaine réunion de l'Ordre aura lieu ce jeudi soir au square Grimmaurd. Dumbledore m'a chargé de te transmettre le message ».

« Je ne l'ai pas vu à Poudlard depuis quelques temps. Où est-il ? ».

« Il reste très secret sur ses activités, je ne l'ai croisé qu'une fois cette semaine, il avait l'air soucieux ».

« Et pendant ce temps, Ombrage en profite pour s'accaparer l'école » fit Snape avec dégoût.

Lupin haussa les épaules « Qu'y puis-je ? Les ordres viennent directement de Fudge, c'est par le Ministère qu'il faut changer les esprits ».

Le Maître des Potions ne répondit pas.

Le Ministère de la Magie niait la réalité et refusait net d'admettre l'hypothèse du retour de Voldemort, en dépit de l'augmentation lente mais sûre du nombre d'attaques sur les Moldus. Les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres semblaient plus nombreux et même s'ils ne commettaient pas tous l'erreur de se montrer en pleine lumière, ils abattaient dans l'ombre un travail de sape très bien orchestré.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide, il resta silencieux de longues minutes. Et c'est alors qu'il réfléchissait à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir sur les loups-garous qu'un détail effroyable surgit inopinément dans son esprit. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

« Lupin » fit-il avec brutalité.

L'homme, surpris, le dévisagea et comprit rapidement en observant l'expression du Maître des Potions que quelque chose clochait.

« Quoi donc ? » s'enquit-il, intrigué.

« Il n'y a pas que les lycanthropes... classiques, dont nous devrions nous soucier » dit Snape d'une voix sourde. « Dans quelles forêts es-tu allé précisément ? ».

« La forêt de Glenmore » répondit Lupin, étonné, se demandant où il voulait en venir. « Et la forêt de Ben, un peu plus au sud de l'Écosse. Il y a aussi... ».

« Merlin » coupa Snape en fermant brièvement les yeux. « J'ai suffisamment travaillé pour élaborer la potion Tue-loup que tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin des loups-garous n'a que peu de secrets pour moi ».

« Je n'en doute pas » assura doucement Lupin. « Tu dois être le seul expert de toute la Grande-Bretagne dans cette discipline ».

« Tes flatteries m'importent peu » rétorqua sèchement Snape. « Il y a bel et bien des créatures dérivées des lycanthropes, d'une autre tempe Greyback, qui peuvent se métamorphoser de leur plein gré. Et elles se terrent là où tu t'es rendu. Les forêts de Ben et de Glenmore, ça ne te t'évoque donc absolument rien ? ».

Lupin se figea soudain, une lueur lointaine et grave brilla dans ses prunelles.

« Non... » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Ça ne peut pas être possible. Ils relèvent du folklore écossais, ce ne sont sans doute que des mythes ».

Snape eut un rire sans joie.

« Encore dans le déni... Va donc dire ça aux victimes, ou plutôt à leur fantôme » ironisa-t-il. « Dumbledore doit impérativement être mis au courant, c'est un risque que l'on ne saurait écarter. Nous devons savoir si le Seigneur des Ténèbres entend s'allier avec ces choses » décréta-t-il sur un ton catégorique.

Et il porta sa choppe de la désormais tiède Biéraubeurre à ses lèvres, désireux de quitter la Tête de Sanglier au plus vite. Il lui fallait à tout prix vérifier ses informations.

À ses côtés, Lupin semblait troublé. Ses yeux d'ocre parcoururent anxieusement l'auberge et ses clients, comme si ça pouvait lui faire sortir ce doute affreux de la tête. Il épia un coin de la salle et s'adoucit, esquissant un léger sourire.

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un savourant des bonbons avec autant d'allégresse ».

Snape dirigea machinalement son regard vers le fond du bar.

Dire qu'il faillit s'étrangler en reconnaissant l'enfant aux cheveux dorés assis à l'autre bout de l'auberge était un euphémisme.

Il eut la dignité de ne pas recracher bêtement la Biéraubeurre, avala la boisson de travers et sentit sa gorge se contracter douloureusement. Luttant contre une violente toux qui menaçait de le ridiculiser, il déploya une énergie considérable pour attendre en silence que la crise passe, serrant furieusement la choppe. Lupin le dévisagea avec amusement.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Ce garçon n'est pas supposé se retrouver assis là à profiter de ses friandises dévalisées chez Honeydukes. Encore un Gryffondor je présume ? ».

« Raté, c'est un Serpentard » asséna glacialement Snape en délaissant sa Bièraubeurre. « Il n'a pas l'autorisation d'effectuer des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Lupin, nous en avons terminé là ».

Il n'allait sûrement pas donner à l'homme l'occasion de remettre en cause ses capacités d'autorité sur ses étudiants.

« Allons, sois indulgent Severus, il ne... »

« Ne me dicte pas ma conduite, je t'en prie » le coupa Snape, de mauvaise humeur à présent. « Épargne-moi tes leçons de tolérance dégoulinantes de sentimentalisme, on a vu ce que cela a donné ».

Et il se leva brusquement, faisant se soulever un nuage de poussière.

« Il s'agit de l'étudiant envoyé ici après le siège de cette Académie en France, nouvelle sous la tutelle de Poudlard. Son statut ne lui octroie certainement pas le privilège d'exclusivité. »

« Il s'appelle Peverell, c'est cela ? » demanda doucement Lupin.

Snape ricana.

« Je vois que les nouvelles circulent vite ».

Et, le saluant d'un court hochement de menton, il fit volte face dans un tourbillon de cape. Il se glissa entre les clients, silencieux comme une ombre.

Il parvint au fond de la Tête de Sanglier et s'arrêta devant la table où l'enfant déballait une Chocogrenouille et inspectait minutieusement la carte magique à l'intérieur du paquet.

Les joues roses sous l'effet de la chaleur et de son chocolat chaud tout juste terminé, le garçon leva ses yeux mi-étonnés mi-méfiants vers lui. Il ne reconnu pas l'homme de haute stature, celui-ci ayant gardé son capuchon qui lui dissimulait la moitié du visage.

Il le vit reposer lentement sa friandise et rassembler ses sucreries. Il regarda la porte du l'auberge, le barman occupé à entreposer des bouteilles poussiéreuses sur ses étagères, et les clients plongés dans leurs obscures conversations.

Puis il considéra à nouveau ce mystérieux homme qui l'observait dans un silence pesant.

« Vous voulez un bonbon ? Il me reste quelques Fondants du Chaudron et une Patacitrouille » proposa-t-il. Peut-être que s'il détournait son attention de lui, l'individu le laisserait tranquille.

Le timbre était calme et neutre de prime abord.

Mais Snape n'était pas un espion pour rien. Après toutes ces années au service de Dumbledore et au contact du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses partisans, il avait appris à lire entre les lignes et à déceler très efficacement les émotions.

Et Peverell, sous ce ton superficiellement poli, était clairement sur la défensive.

Il s'était imperceptiblement raidi sur son banc et les traits de son visage étaient empreints de méfiance. Comme s'il s'attendait à être soudainement attaqué.

Ce qui n'était pas une crainte infondée. Quoi qu'on en dise, le bar était mal famé et il ne fallait pas compter sur les autres clients peu recommandables pour la plupart - excepté Snape lui-même et Lupin – pour intervenir. Encore que, fallait-il considérer les loup-garous comme des gens équilibrés et sains d'esprit ?

Ce n'était pas pour rien que les étudiants de Poudlard préféraient aller s'amuser aux Trois-Balais plutôt qu'ici.

Il était hautement inattendu qu'un deuxième année vienne se restaurer à la Tête de Sanglier. C'était dangereux et insensé. Et il allait s'assurer de bien faire rentrer cette vérité vraie dans le crâne irréfléchi de ce gamin. Il contourna la table qui à son goût offrait trop de protection au jeune Serpentard et abaissa avec lenteur sa lourde capuche.

La palette de sentiments qui passa sur le visage de Peverell fut inestimable.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effarement. Il y avait de la consternation, de la stupéfaction, de la panique et...du soulagement

Était-ce une lueur rassurée qui venait de briller dans les prunelles bleues du garçon ? Personne n'était rassuré en voyant Severus Snape, songea-t-il, mécontent. L'enfant était-il soulagé que ce ne fut que son professeur de potions et non un malfrat animé de mauvaises intentions ?

Oh, si tel était le cas, il allait le faire très rapidement changer d'avis.

« Peverell... » murmura-t-il d'une voix grave et basse aux caressants et mortels accents.

Les épaules dudit nommé s'affaissèrent.

« Quelle belle surprise ».

Le garçon se recula légèrement sur son banc, conscient d'être dans le pétrin. Il avait pensé à tort qu'en s'éloignant de l'artère principale de Pré-au-Lard il aurait pu se fondre dans le décor et ne pas croiser de professeurs.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur son directeur de maison ? pensa-t-il, presque désespéré, en soutenant tant bien que mal le regard noir que lui lançait l'homme.

« Auriez-vous perdu votre langue ? » reprit doucereusement ce dernier. « Et cessez de me dévisager ainsi, vous me rappelez cet imbécile de Londubat ».

Londubat ? Qui était Londubat ? Il l'ignorait. Et il s'en fichait.

Il était mal.

Qu'allait faire le professeur Snape ? Le livrer à Ombrage ? Il frémit.

Les yeux noir charbon de l'homme le fusillaient de part et d'autre.

Les joues brûlantes, il se mordit les lèvres.

« Je croyais vous avoir clairement énoncé que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard ne sont permises qu'aux étudiants ayant fait signer par leurs tuteurs un mot d'autorisation. Êtes-vous trop inepte pour comprendre cette simple information ou s'agit-il ici d'une violation outrageuse du règlement de Poudlard, qui semble indigne de votre personne ? ».

« Oui, Monsieur » avoua-t-il, mortifié.

Il vit quelques clients cesser leurs conversations et se tourner vers lui.

« Oui, quoi ? » fit sévèrement le Maître des Potions.

« Oui, c'est une violation du règlement » précisa douloureusement Calixte.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le reconnaître.

À quoi bon nier ? Il avait été pris sur le fait

Son préfet l'avait avertit des risques, et l'avait prévenu qu'il ne le couvrirait pas.

« Ramassez vos saletés, vous venez à mon bureau avec moi » ordonna froidement Snape avec une pointe de mépris pour les sucreries tristement abandonnées sur la table.

La gorge serrée, Calixte déglutit avec difficulté et attrapa, d'une main tremblante, sa dernière Patacitrouille et ses Fondants du Chaudrons qu'il jeta fébrilement dans son sac. Il se leva pour récupérer sa Chocogrenouille batifolante, mais elle lui échappa dans une cabriole virevoltante qui l'aurait follement amusé en d'autres circonstances, pour rebondir sur une seconde personne qui venait de rejoindre le professeur.

D'un geste vif, l'homme la captura au vol et la tint par une patte.

Surpris mais fasciné, Calixte regarda tour à tour la petite grenouille en chocolat frétiller la tête en bas, et celui qui venait de lui éviter de plonger sur un parquet miteux couvert de poussière. L'homme souriait et paraissait nettement plus aimable que Snape. Mince, les cheveux bruns tirant sur le gris, il était humblement vêtu et semblait fatigué.

Ses yeux d'ambre étaient doux mais sauvages à la fois, sans qu'il ne pu s'expliquer ce constat paradoxal.

« Il faut faire attention à ces petites bêtes » commença-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Elles essayent souvent de s'échapper au moyen de pirouettes et acrobaties aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres ».

Et, sous le regard mauvais du Maître des Potions, il tendit la friandise affolée à Calixte qui l'emprisonna avec précaution entre ses mains et remercia joyeusement l'homme.

« Ôtez-moi ce sourire béat de votre figure, Peverell » somma rudement le professeur. « Et débarrassez-vous de cette chose, je n'entends pas lui courir après durant notre trajet jusqu'au château ».

Calixte perdit le sourire qu'il avait spontanément esquissé et, les joues plus rouges que jamais, avala sa Chocogrenouille avec gourmandise et peut-être un pic de culpabilité. Il se demanda si quelqu'un avait un jour eu l'idée de s'atteler à l'élevage de plusieurs Chocogrenouilles.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir davantage à cette théorie, il entendit son professeur soupirer avec agacement et claquer impatiemment les dents.

« N'aggravez pas votre cas en me retardant ! Lupin, ne t'ai-je pas déjà demandé de te mêler de tes affaires ? ».

L'homme émacié eut un sourire malicieux et, offrant à Calixte un clin d'œil complice, répondit tranquillement « Allons Severus, nous avons tous eu son âge. Ce n'est pas si grave, il ne recommencera plus, n'est-ce pas ? ».

L'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête, mais cela ne convainquit nullement Snape qui rétorqua avec aigreur « Je ne te permets pas d'interférer dans ma façon de gérer les comportements fautifs. Tu n'as aucune autorité sur les étudiants, et encore moins sur les Serpentards ».

Le dénommé Lupin ne prit pas le risque d'affronter l'énervement grandissant de l'ombrageux Maître des Potions, et s'adressa aimablement à Calixte.

« Je suis Remus Lupin, ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Et vous ? ».

« Je m'appelle Calixte Peverell » répondit le jeune garçon. Et, après une courte hésitation, il tendit une main franche vers lui.

Si Lupin parut surpris et échangea un regard furtif avec Snape, il accepta de bon cœur la poignée de main qu'il serra amicalement.

« Monsieur se prend pour un homme. Touchant » ne put s'empêcher de persifler Snape sur un ton délibérément dégoûté.

Lui-même évitait tout contact physique avec les gens, et surtout avec les anciens Maraudeurs.

Il était prêt à parier que le gamin s'enfuirait à toutes jambes s'il lui révélait qu'il venait de saluer un loup-garou qui à chaque pleine lune se transformait en bête abominable.

Pas que ce fut incompréhensible, ceci étant.

« Ne l'écoutez pas » fit gentiment Lupin à l'enfant gêné « Cela montre que vous avez été bien éduqué ».

Il prétendit ne pas avoir entendu l'exclamation dédaigneuse de l'homme en noir et enchaîna.

« Il n'est cependant pas très prudent pour un garçon de votre âge de s'aventurer à la Tête de Sanglier. La prochaine fois, lorsque vous aurez l'autorisation de vos tuteurs, préférez plutôt les Trois-Balais, l'ambiance y est beaucoup plus festive et chaleureuse ».

Calixte acquiesça timidement, clairement mal à l'aise sous le féroce regard de Snape.

Celui-ci fit un brusque mouvement de bras en lui indiquant la sortie du bar.

Contrit, il s'empressa d'enfiler sa cape et son bonnet, et emboîta le pas à son professeur, un nœud au ventre. La porte couina horriblement lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit et une bourrasque emportant avec elle ses feuilles mortes pénétra dans l'auberge, récoltant les grognements indignés des clients.

Dehors, la nuit était pour bientôt.

De lourds nuages noirs s'amoncelaient, annonçant une tempête.

Ils arpentèrent les rues d'un pas rapide, Snape jetant régulièrement des regards noirs et mauvais à Calixte à ses côtés, dont la nervosité allait croissant. Bravant les désagréables rafales de vent, il s'efforçait de se maintenir à la hauteur de l'homme. Ils bifurquèrent à l'angle d'une boutique, débouchant ainsi sur la rue commerçante principale qui, bien que bondée dans l'après-midi, se vidait peu à peu.

Ils passèrent à côté de Zonko où discutait bruyamment le clan de Malefoy, et croisa un instant le regard du préfet. Ce dernier se pétrifia, semblant perdre quelques couleurs, et avala difficilement une sucrerie rose vif. Il avait l'air atterré, et il n'était pas difficile pour Calixte de deviner ce qui lui passait à travers la tête en ce moment même. Tous deux rompirent le contact visuel avant que Snape n'ait la mauvaise idée de flairer l'embrouille.

Ils longèrent tous les magasins sans s'arrêter une seconde, et le deuxième année sentit son ventre faire un bond devant la vitrine colorée et animée de Honeydukes.

Il n'était pas près d'y retourner acheter les délicieuses friandises magiques.

Tout occupé qu'il était à regarder avec regret ses espoirs de bonbons s'envoler, il ne vit pas le pavé tordu qui dépassait du sol et trébucha brutalement, s'affalant en avant. Juste avant de s'étaler à terre, il sentit une forte poigne le retenir par le col de sa cape, lui évitant de tomber au beau milieu d'une rue soudain trop fréquentée à son goût.

Snape le remit sur pied puis le relâcha aussitôt, le laissant réajuster sa cape.

« Merci » murmura-t-il, n'ayant pas le courage de croiser le regard de son professeur. Il détourna le visage, rouge d'humiliation.

« Si vous n'êtes même plus suffisamment concentré au point de ne pas vérifier là où vous mettez vos pieds, je ne puis plus rien pour vous, Peverell », fit Snape, moqueur. « Je me demande si, avec une telle inattention, vous avez toute votre place à Serpentard ».

Il se délecta de l'embarras exquis de l'enfant.

« Je n'avais pas vu la pierre » tenta maladroitement de se justifier ce dernier. « Ça ne m'arrive jamais, d'habitude ».

« Je n'en doute pas un instant » ricana Snape.

Une lueur blessée passa dans les yeux de Peverell.

« Je suis désolé ».

« Vous allez l'être, j'en suis certain » promit-il avec un accent menaçant. « Et tâchez de marcher avec prudence, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de perdre mon temps pendant que vous vous acharnez à vous fendre la tête ».

Et il repartit, alors que les premières grosses gouttes de pluies commençaient à tomber. Les passants hâtèrent le pas, se pressant dans les maisons et les boutiques afin de s'abriter. Quelques parapluies s'envolèrent d'ailleurs, désarticulés dans le vent.

Au moment de franchir le dernier pâté de chaumières, Snape repéra une personne haute de taille et assez imposante, nonchalamment adossée contre un mur en pierre. Coiffé d'un chapeau, l'individu était vêtu d'habits sombres et d'une longue cape grise rapiécée. Son visage était dur et semblait grossièrement taillé.

Mais ce ne fut pas cet aspect peu policé qui le dérangea.

Ce fut son expression malveillante et son regard cruel. Il les fixait, eux.

Ou plutôt, rectifia-t-il, il avait les yeux baissés, rivés droit vers le jeune Serpentard à ses côtés

L'avidité dangereuse qu'il décela dans son attitude lui déplût. Un sourire malfaisant étira les lèvres de l'homme et Snape eu soudain un sentiment de déjà-vu. Son sixième sens d'espion ne le trahissait jamais, et tout dans la façon de se tenir de l'homme représentait une menace.

Pourquoi scrutait-il Peverell ?

Peverell qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il faisait l'objet d'une attention inquiétante.

Rivant son regard vers le colosse, Snape fronça les sourcils et s'éclaircit la gorge. Cela fonctionna puisque l'homme releva la tête, le gratifia d'une moue pernicieuse et abandonna finalement son mur pour s'éloigner. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Peverell fixait Snape avec anxiété, persuadé que le grognement était pour lui, puis tourna la tête vers l'imposant personnage qui s'éloignait.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton anormalement tendu.

« Un individu peu recommandable » répliqua son professeur. « Typiquement le genre de personne qui fréquente régulièrement la Tête de Sanglier et qui cherche des ennuis, n'hésitant pas à s'en prendre par exemple à de petits étudiants isolés et impertinents comme vous. Nous sommes presque arrivés au château, je vous saurais gré de vous dépêcher, je ne tiens pas à y faire une entrée triomphante en grelottant comme une feuille ».

Il vit que le ton moqueur sembla blesser Peverell, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, pressant l'allure.

Quand quelques minutes plus tard, il parvinrent au porche du château sous un ciel qui menaçait de déverser sur eux la colère divine, deux personnes les attendaient. Rusard évidemment, accompagné d'une Miss Teigne qui grinçait plus qu'elle ne miaulait, et Ombrage toute de rose vêtue.

Son sourire hypocrite s'élargit davantage lorsqu'elle remarqua l'air énervé de Snape et fautif du deuxième année.

« Severus, qu'avons-nous là ? » minauda-t-elle.

Snape serra les dents et s'entendit répondre mielleusement « Dolorès. Ce garçon s'est rendu sans autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. M. Rusard, il conviendrait de revoir vos méthodes de surveillance ».

Les lèvres du concierge se tordirent en une grimace peu amène.

Ombrage prit un air faussement navré.

« Je crois qu'une semaine de retenue vous fera le plus grand bien, M. Peverell ».

Calixte serra les dents.

Elle allait lui faire chèrement payer cette escapade en lui faisant copier des lignes avec son propre sang. Et le sourire triomphant qu'elle affichait ne le rassurait pas. Il commençait vraiment à regretter de trop s'être laissé tenté par Pré-au-Lard. Il aurait dû rentrer immédiatement après avoir visité les magasins.

« Si je puis me permettre » fit Snape sur un ton laissant sous-entendre qu'il n'avait assurément besoin de la permission de personne sinon de lui-même. « Non seulement je suis son directeur de maison, mais je l'ai surpris en flagrant délit de violation du règlement de l'école. Par conséquent, j'entends bien m'occuper personnellement de son cas ».

La moue boudeuse, la femme parut sincèrement déçue mais abdiqua.

« Naturellement. Prenez-le avec vous et punissez-le sévèrement. Poudlard ne saurait tolérer des comportements criminels, surtout lorsqu'ils viennent d'un étudiant arrivé en cours d'année. Vous apprendrez la discipline, mon enfant » promit-elle ensuite à l'encontre du jeune Serpentard.

Ses yeux se durcirent.

« Je ne supporte pas les élèves mal élevés qui n'en font qu'à leur tête » siffla-t-elle. « Argus me confiait récemment qu'il regrettait la suppression des châtiments corporels, et ne peux que rejoindre son point de vue. Rien de tel pour remettre les délinquants dans le droit chemin, M. Peverell, et croyez-le bien, le jour où cela sera de nouveau rétabli je ne rechignerai pas à en faire usage ».

Calixte soutint son regard globuleux où dansaient des flammes venimeuses.

Il n'était pas _son _enfant. Et il n'était pas mal élevé. Comportement criminel ? Ridicule. Cette femme aux allures de crapaud flapi racontait n'importe quoi. En revanche, il la croyait sur parole lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à punir les récalcitrants à la manière forte. Elle était vicieuse et mauvaise.

De son côté Snape, qui s'était figé aux mots d'Ombrage, avait un regard indéchiffrable.

Cependant ça ne l'empêcha pas, d'une voix basse et lente, d'assurer onctueusement « J'ai mes propres techniques efficaces pour prévenir toute récidive ».

Un frisson glacé remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Calixte.

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Ses punitions étaient-elles pires que celles promises par Ombrage ? Allait-il lui faire avaler un poison et le laisser convulser au sol ? Plus inquiétant encore, lui lancer des sorts de torture ? Il ne doutait pas une seconde de l'imagination de Snape quand il fallait choisir comment punir les étudiants récalcitrants.

Il se sentit nauséeux.

La femme le remarqua et s'en ravit.

« Vous avez mon entière bénédiction, Severus. Ne montrez pas de pitié, plus jeunes ils sont recadrés, plus respectueux ils seront ».

Snape se fendit d'un rictus froid et tourna les talons avec raideur, suivit de près par Calixte dont le cœur battait la chamade.

Ils arpentèrent silencieusement les couloirs du château, scindant les rares groupes d'étudiants qui s'écartaient contre les murs à leur passage.

Le sang bourdonnait furieusement à ses oreilles et il luttait contre l'envie irrésistible de prendre la fuite précipitamment. En théorie il lui suffisait de tourner les talons et courir le sprint de sa vie sans jamais se retourner. Il pouvait toujours se cacher dans le passage secret le temps que les choses se tassent.

Cette idée était séduisante.

Et ensuite ? Arriverait bien un moment où il faudrait qu'il sorte de sa planque, et alors Ombrage lui tomberait dessus aussi sûrement que Snape le découperait en rondelles tel un ingrédient de potions avant de le conserver dans un de ses bocaux en formol comme l'avait dit Malefoy.

Aucune chance d'y échapper, se résolut-il.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci pour les reviews ainsi qu'à tous les anonymes lisant cette fiction._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VII – Une discussion mouvementée<strong>

* * *

><p>Il sursauta quand le professeur claqua violemment la porte de son bureau derrière eux.<p>

Le Maître des Potions expira profondément et s'appuya contre sa table de travail. Il paraissait mener une lutte intérieure, comme s'il devait choisir entre étrangler ce gamin insupportable sur le champ ou l'enfermer dans sa réserve pour tester sur lui un de ses échantillons de potions.

Derrière lui, de visqueux ectoplasmes flottaient dans de glauques bocaux en verre, et semblaient narguer le garçon.

Snape finit par se redresser lentement, vrillant ses prunelles noires insondables sur son étudiant.

« Alors ? » fit-il avec une froideur qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Le deuxième année frissonna. Le ton employé ne faisait qu'accroître son anxiété.

Aussi jugea-t-il préférable de s'abstenir de répondre.

« Cela vous amuse de mépriser ouvertement les règles d'un établissement qui a eu la générosité de vous accueillir ? »

L'homme le fusilla du regard.

« Le professeur McGonagall en sa qualité de vice-directrice ainsi que moi-même vous avons informé que vous deviez impérativement obtenir le consentement de votre tuteur pour avoir le droit de sortir à Pré-au-Lard, je ne pensais pas que vous auriez eu l'audace de vous croire intouchable en allant folâtrer dans les boutiques du village. Comment avez-vous pu quitter ce château sans être vu ni de Rusard ni du professeur Ombrage ? ».

« Je ne suis pas passé par les entrées principales ».

« Vraiment ? Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi » fit sèchement Snape, agacé que le Peverell esquive sa question.

« D'accord, j'ai emprunté un passage secret » reconnut celui-ci, mal à l'aise.

« Et où est-il, ce passage secret ? »

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous le dire ».

« Ah oui ? ».

« J'ai fait une promesse ».

« Il s'avère que je n'ai que faire de vos futiles promesses » balaya Snape d'un revers de la main évasif. « Qui vous a montré ce passage ? ».

« Ça, je ne peux le dire non plus » répondit le garçon en se mordant les lèvres, ennuyé du tour dangereux que prenait la conversation.

Il ne dénoncerait pas Malefoy. C'était totalement inenvisageable.

Il lui avait permis de découvrir Pré-au-Lard et ses magasins encore mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il était absolument hors de question de lui attirer des ennuis.

« L'ordre d'un professeur, qui plus est votre directeur de maison, n'a donc pas suffisamment de valeur à vos yeux pour que vous vous y pliiez, Peverell ? Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici tant que je ne connaîtrai pas le nom de votre complice ».

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, où il s'attela à la contemplation soudain palpitante des dalles en pierre froides.

Cela déplût souverainement à l'homme qui abandonna son bureau et s'approcha avec une lenteur menaçante du garçon.

« Ayez au moins le courage de me regarder en face lorsque vous me défiez ».

Il vit Peverell tiquer mais obtint l'effet escompté en le voyant lever ses yeux inquiets vers lui. Il maintint le regard durant d'interminables secondes, mais cela devait être hors de portée de l'insolent puisqu'il détourna la tête, penaud.

Une illumination lui traversa inopinément l'esprit.

« Potter ! » lança-t-il avec détermination. « C'est Potter qui vous a parlé de ce passage secret n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, il a pris le même pour se rendre en toute illégalité à Pré-au-Lard lors de sa troisième année ».

Il présumait que la rencontre fortuite entre le petit protégé de Dumbledore et Peverell avait donné naissance à une certaine complicité. Évidemment.

Le Serpentard écarquilla ses yeux, interloqué.

« Non ce n'est pas lui je vous jure ! Il n'a jamais... ».

« Taisez-vous ».

Le professeur l'avait interrompu d'un geste sans même hausser le ton.

Il vint jusque devant lui et le toisa.

Le garçon recula, le sang se figeant dans ses veines.

Quand Snape leva les mains pour les appuyer des deux côtés de la tête de Peverell pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'on ne lui mentait pas, à lui, le garçon eut une réaction des plus désarmantes.

Plaçant ses bras devant son visage comme pour se protéger, il tourna violemment le cou dans un réflexe défensif ancré en lui. Bondissant en arrière, il se heurta la tête contre le mur glacé, puis percuta un meuble bas sur lequel étaient entreposés des piles d'ouvrages et de parchemins. Les livres s'effondrèrent avec fracas tandis que le deuxième année, agenouillé à terre, se tenait le crâne en retenant un gémissement de douleur.

Cloué de stupeur, Snape se tint coi un instant, refusant d'en croire ses yeux. Puis il se ressaisit et s'avança instinctivement vers Peverell, désireux de savoir ce que signifiait cette grotesque plaisanterie.

Le garçon se releva d'un bond, la respiration saccadée, et dans un réflexe surprenant il dégaina sa baguette magique. Il la pointa d'une main tremblante vers le visage professeur, comme si cela pouvait dresser une barrière entre eux deux.

Ce qui, de l'avis de Snape, était parfaitement inutile. Sa propre supériorité une évidence.

« S'il vous plaît... ».

« Peverell ! Voudriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de bien cesser de m'infliger ces pitreries ! » tonna l'homme qui, bien que décontenancé, conserva son masque de sévérité. « Cela n'a rien d'amusant, où donc vous croyez-vous, par Merlin ! ».

Il avait bien un commencement d'explication quant à cette attitude saugrenue, après avoir assisté au dérangeant accès de violence de son ancien tuteur dans le bureau de Dumbledore, quelques jours auparavant. Il ne s'attendit cependant pas à la réponse du garçon.

« Ne me frappez pas s'il vous plaît » fit ce dernier, les yeux suppliants, une main crispée sur l'arrière de sa tête. « Pitié, je ne vous contrarierai plus, mais ne me frappez pas ».

La peur luisait dans ses prunelles, il avait la respiration hachée.

« Qui a parlé de frapper ? » répliqua Snape. « Êtes-vous conscient que vous êtes en train de menacer un professeur, M. Peverell, et que cela pourrait vous coûter plus qu'un simple retrait de points ? Baissez votre baguette ».

Il ne répondit pas, continuant de le tenir en joue malgré les légers tremblements qui trahissaient clairement sa panique.

Snape lut dans les yeux du garçon que lui-même était en effet naturellement lucide du fait qu'il visait quelqu'un qu'il savait beaucoup plus puissant que lui, et qu'il était bien sûr conscient qu'il était en train d'adopter une attitude qu'il regretterait plus tard. Le gamin ne le quittait pas des yeux, évitant soigneusement toutefois de croiser son regard.

En d'autres circonstances, le Maître des Potions aurait volontiers reconnu que Peverell avait du cran d'oser affronter directement le professeur le plus craint de l'histoire de Poudlard. Mais justement, c'est parce qu'il était Snape qu'il n'était pas question de laisser passer ça.

« Je vous ordonne de baisser votre baguette _immédiatement_. Ne me forcez pas à me répéter, vous n'apprécieriez pas ».

Il vit le garçon se frotter l'arrière de la tête, serrer sa prise sur la baguette et reculer très lentement d'un pas.

« Je suis votre professeur et directeur de maison, pas votre ancien responsable » reprit-il sur un timbre onctueux où perçait des accents dangereux. « Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me menacer, vous ne m'impressionnez nullement ».

En vérité, c'était même l'inverse. Le deuxième année était nerveux, le visage tendu, se demandant visiblement comment il allait bien pouvoir se tirer de cette situation épineuse. Bon sang, il menaçait un professeur ! Il allait se faire tuer.

« Peverell ! » rugit alors Snape d'une voix grave, le faisant sursauter, à sa plus grande satisfaction.

Un informulé plus tard, et la baguette de Peverell s'envola de sa main pour atterrir dans celle du Maître des Potions. L'air de surprise totale et d'effarement qui se peignit sur les traits du garçon était cocasse.

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas réellement pouvoir me défier en toute impunité ? » s'enquit Snape avec une froide colère.

Il s'approcha de Peverell qui, désemparé, recula franchement cette fois et se mit à jeter des regards frénétiques un peu partout autour de lui, comme pour évaluer ses chances de quitter le bureau. Aucune, visiblement.

Voyant cela, l'homme se figea dans son élan et étudia consciencieusement son élève terrifié.

« Répondez-moi quand je vous pose une question, Peverell ! » gronda-t-il.

Le garçon sursauta à nouveau, le regard fuyant, résolument silencieux.

« Regardez-moi quand je vous parle ! » enjoignit-il, furieux à présent. « Et répondez, j'en ai assez de votre attitude, je perds patience ! ».

Peverell consentit enfin à lever les yeux vers lui et n'affronta ses prunelles noires que quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête.

« Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous aviez des punitions plus efficaces que celles de Omb... du professeur Ombrage » dit-il finalement d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de paraître vaillante, mais où perçait l'inquiétude.

Il releva le visage vers lui et tressaillit en croisant les iris noirs du Maître des Potions.

« Je suis désolé...Je vous en prie, ne me frappez pas, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, promis ! » fit-il en joignant les mains comme dans une supplique.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous frapper » asséna sèchement Snape.

Il vit que le garçon ne le croyait pas. Pensait-il réellement qu'il allait physiquement le maltraiter ? Le croyait-il capable de s'en prendre à des étudiants ? Il cachait difficilement sa peur derrière cette attitude bravache.

Snape n'était pas comme son père. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de lui ressembler, songea-t-il avec colère et répugnance.

Il plongea ses prunelles insondables dans celles bleues et affolées du garçon, et après de longues et pesantes secondes de silence, murmura doucereusement « Je ne lèverai jamais la main sur un enfant, aussi insupportable soit-il, Peverell. Je n'éprouve que du mépris pour les châtiments corporels, aussi je vous prierais de me croire sur parole lorsque je vous certifie que je ne vous frapperai jamais, ni vous ni aucun étudiant de cette école ou enfant quelconque. Est-ce clair ? ».

« Je...je ne sais pas » bafouilla le garçon, qui s'agitait.

« Seriez-vous en train de me traiter de menteur ? ».

Peverell croisa son regard et cilla, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement.

« Ou bien peut-être votre petit cerveau estime-t-il que je m'en prendrais lâchement à plus faible que moi ? Je ne suis pas un sauvage, Peverell, et je puis en effet vous assurer qu'il y a d'autres méthodes plus efficientes pour recadrer un étudiant récalcitrant plutôt que les châtiments corporels, qui pour votre gouverne sont formellement prohibés à Poudlard ».

Pour combien de temps encore fit-il en son for intérieur. Avec Ombrage dans le château il devrait renforcer sa vigilance.

« Aussi je ne vous permets pas de douter de ma parole, sauf à vous aventurer à manquer de respect à mon autorité, ce que vous vous acharnez regrettablement à faire » termina-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

Le garçon dû penser à peu près la même chose que lui car il le vit se mordiller la lèvre avant de se lancer courageusement.

« S'ils sont interdits alors pourquoi le professeur Ombrage a-t-elle utilisé sa plume saignante sur moi et d'autres élèves ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Snape pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux. Il le foudroya du regard, en dépit de la pertinence de la remarque, il devait bien se l'avouer.

« Je me suis occupé de ce détail » dit-il simplement.

Le soir où il avait découvert les inscriptions en lettres de sang sur les mains de Potter et Peverell, il s'était rendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore et l'avait surpris en train d'observer les étoiles avec son Lunascope. Les yeux rieurs du directeur avaient vite fait place à la gravité quand il lui avait expliqué les manigances d'Ombrage.

L'expression verte et figée de la Grande Inquisitrice le lendemain matin à la table du petit-déjeuner avait été jouissive et avait refroidi ses ardeurs. Plus de risque qu'elle se serve des ses Plumes sauf à vouloir poursuivre sa pitoyable carrière derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le deuxième année le considéra quelques instants et s'enquit avec prudence « Vous ne m'empoisonnerez pas non plus ? ».

Snape haussa un sourcil, mécontent.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà indiqué le soir de votre mémorable arrivée, je n'entends pas gâcher mes poisons pour votre petite personne dans l'unique but de vous punir. Et le poison fait partie de la catégorie des châtiments corporels. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à en déduire ».

Peverell ne répondit pas et se trémoussa, mal à l'aise. Il était toujours sur ses gardes.

Et un doute affreux s'insinua dans les pensées de Snape.

« Auriez-vous déjà été empoisonné ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il trouva un peu trop urgent à son goût.

« Bien sûr que non » se défendit l'enfant avec trop d'agitation pour que cela ne soit pas suspect.

« Ne me mentez pas ».

« Je ne veux pas en parler ! » se déroba le garçon.

« Une fois de plus, surveillez votre ton en ma présence, jeune homme ! » le reprit Snape avec sévérité.

Il avait au moins la confirmation que Peverell avait un jour, de gré ou de force, ingurgité du poison. Il se souvenait de la méfiance inattendue avec laquelle il avait jaugé la tasse de chocolat chaud le soir de son arrivée à Poudlard lorsqu'il tremblait de froid dans son bureau. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

« À quelle occasion avez-vous ingéré du poison ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. « Qui vous en a donné ? ».

« Personne ! » prétendit fébrilement le deuxième année.

Snape lui lança un regard féroce.

« Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Qui ? ».

Le garçon se tût, refusant de répondre, le regard fuyant. Il bougea nerveusement sur ses pieds.

« Cela a un rapport avec votre ancien tuteur, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Non, bien sûr que non » répliqua le jeune Serpentard en se fermant davantage.

Sa fausse désinvolture ne convainquit personne, pas même lui.

« Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi réagissez-vous de cette façon ? » attaqua l'homme pour le pousser dans ses retranchements. « J'ai pourtant la très nette impression que le simple fait d'effleurer le sujet semble vous traumatiser ».

Son élève lissa anxieusement sa cape, et il sut qu'il avait touché juste.

« Que je sache, il est loin d'ici et n'a plus autorité sur vous, alors vous allez vous dépêcher d'éclaircir ce point » le pressa sèchement Snape.

Il vit Peverell hésiter un instant, le regard fuyant, avant de se résoudre à lâcher un début de réponse.

« Oui, c'est lui » admit-il du bout des lèvres.

« Et comment en est-il arrivé à vous faire boire du poison ? Bien que ne doutant pas de l'habileté de certains étudiants à en ingérer malencontreusement, j'ai le sentiment que vous ne seriez pas assez stupide pour vous y essayer ».

« Il m'a dit que je l'avais mérité ».

« Personne ne mérite d'être empoisonné » objecta Snape sur un timbre glacé.

Enfin presque, à l'exception d'une liste d'individus fort peu recommandables qu'il avait en tête.

« C'était pour me punir » fit Peverell, comme si ça justifiait l'acte.

« Une punition ? Pour quel fait ? ».

« J'ai volé en cachette » avoua-t-il, mortifié.

« Ce n'est pas en empoisonnant un voleur qu'on le recadre » dit le Maître des Potions. « Qu'aviez-vous donc volé ? ».

Un air surpris et vaguement outré passa sur le visage tendu du garçon, qui redressa ses épaules.

« Je ne suis pas un voleur ! » protesta-t-il. « J'ai volé sur un balai, c'était du Quidditch ! ».

Il y eut un court silence où Snape l'observa, impassible.

« Je me suis mépris » dit-il rapidement.

« Je suis allé dans la remise un jour qu'il était absent et j'ai emprunté un vieux balais qui traînait dans la poussière pour voir ce que ça faisait de voler. Quand il est revenu, il était vraiment très en colère ».

Le regard de Peverell s'assombrit.

« Continuez » ordonna froidement son professeur.

« Promettez-moi que vous ne direz rien à personne » demanda nerveusement le garçon en se raidissant.

« Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier ».

« Promettez ».

« Ni en position de me donner des ordres » s'agaça Snape, l'air mauvais.

« Il me tuera s'il apprends que... ».

« Il n'en fera rien » l'interrompit l'homme en levant une main et en claquant des dents avec impatience. « Nous n'avons pas toute la soirée devant nous, M. Peverell ».

Afffligé, le garçon tortilla ses mains, l'air de peser le pour et le contre. Devait-il faire confiance au professeur Snape ? Celui-là même qui conservait des morceaux d'êtres globuleux sur ses étagères ? Oh, certes il jurait ne pas s'en prendre aux plus faibles que lui, mais n'était-ce pas là un moyen de l'amadouer pour mieux le berner ?

Il voulut réfléchir davantage, mais le soupir exaspéré du Maître des Potions et le regard noir et intimidant dont il le gratifia le poussa à se confesser avec résignation.

« Il était furieux que j'ai essayé le Quidditch en cachette. Il a brisé le balai et euh... m'a frappé les jambes avec les morceaux. J'avais plein d'échardes, il n'a pas voulu me soigner » Il grimaça.

Snape serra les poings, mais conserva parfaitement son masque d'indifférence.

« Et le soir pendant le dîner, il m'a donné une tasse où il y avait du thé, sauf que ce n'était pas du vrai thé, c'était une sorte de poison. Quand j'ai terminé de boire, il m'a dit que c'était de la ciguë. Je croyais que c'était une plante, une feuille de thé comme une autre ».

« Pas exactement » murmura Snape, les dents serrées.

De la ciguë...

« Juste après, j'ai commencé à ne pas me sentir bien » poursuivit Peverell sur un ton douloureux. « J'ai eu des vertiges et je suis tombé, ma vue était brouillée. Puis j'ai eu des crampes et des tremblements sur tout le corps. Ça faisait très mal, j'avais soif et chaud. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer ». Il frissonna.

Par Merlin, songea Snape, consterné.

Les feuilles de ciguë étaient un ingrédient utilisé pour les poisons et dans leurs antidotes, Snape en possédait dans sa réserve. Quiconque en absorbait s'exposait à des convulsions, des paralysies des muscles, et à endurer le calvaire quelques heures, le temps que les effets de la plante se dissipent. Enfin, dans les cas où la dose n'est pas létale, bien entendu.

Il regarda les prunelles bleues et angoissée de Peverell, qui se remémorait cet épisode pénible. Il était persuadé que s'il s'avisait de ne serait-ce qu'effleurer son esprit au moyen d'un peu de Legilimancie, il pourrait revoir la scène dans les pupilles du garçon. Il était si expressif.

Il avait presque envie de le faire, le gamin ne s'apercevrait de rien, il était bien trop inexpérimenté et étranger à cette pratique pour remarquer la légère caresse d'un autre esprit dans le sien.

« Et ensuite ? ».

« Il m'a regardé en riant et en disant que cela m'apprendrait à voler dans son dos, et il est parti. Ça a duré tellement longtemps, toute la nuit je crois. Je me souviens que j'essayais de ramper vers la salle de bain ».

Il se tut, les yeux dans le vague.

« La salle de bain ? » demanda Snape, interloqué par ce détail. « Pourquoi donc ? ».

Si lui-même avait été dans cette situation, et il l'avait été de nombreuses fois, il aurait rampé de toute urgence en direction de la porte de sortie pour espérer trouver une main charitable.

« Parce qu'il y a du carrelage dans la salle de bain » renchérit Peverell. « Le carrelage, c'est froid ».

« Bien sûr » fit Snape.

L'explication était toute simple. Quoi de mieux que du froid pour apaiser les souffrances ?

« N'avez-vous pas pensé à quitter la maison à la recherche de secours ? ».

Le garçon secoua la tête négativement « Non, M. Baptist verrouillait toujours les portes. Et puis, je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la baguette magique l'été ».

« C'était cet été ? ».

« Oui ».

« Oui, Professeur » le reprit l'homme.

« Oui Professeur » fit Peverell, rougissant légèrement.

« L'usage de la magie en-dehors des académie de Magie est permis aux sorciers de premier cycle lorsqu'ils se retrouvent dans une situation de danger, cela vaut en Angleterre mais également en France ».

« Je ne savais pas » répondit le Serpentard, l'air sincèrement étonné.

« C'est chose faite » décréta Snape sur un ton sec.

« De toute façon, il me confisquait ma baguette tout l'été ».

« Je vois ».

Snape dévisagea quelques instants Peverell. Il était toujours sur la défensive, manifestement prêt à fuir au premier geste suspect. Comme s'il avait la moindre chance de lui échapper.

« Vous avez dit qu'il vous avait frappé avec les morceaux cassés du balai. Cela arrivait régulièrement ? ».

« Parfois. Mais la plupart du temps il me donnait des gifles » éluda le garçon, mal à l'aise.

« M. Peverell » fit Snape d'une voix grave et basse. « S'il levait la main sur vous de la même manière que ce à quoi j'ai pu assister dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, alors je suis en mesure de vous certifier qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une banale gifle ».

Il ne le savait que trop bien.

« J'arrivais quand même à en esquiver quelques uns ».

« C'est cela » rétorqua sèchement le Maître des Potions. « Votre responsable était un lâche et une brute, et si hypothétiquement il parvenait un jour à vous retrouver, ce serait en quelques morceaux ».

Il s'en assurerait personnellement si pareille situation devait se produire. On ne touchait pas à ses Serpentards. C'était dans une visée uniquement et purement professionnelle. Peverell sembla surpris mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, se contentant de resserrer sa cape autour de lui.

Il éjecta le blason de ces sentimentaux de Poufsouffles qui flottait désagréablement dans sa tête et pinça les lèvres. C'était le rôle d'un professeur de veiller sur la sécurité de ses étudiants, rien de plus.

Bien naturellement, se moqua une voix entêtante dans un coin de son esprit.

« En tout état de cause, cela ne vous donne certainement pas le droit de me menacer » déclara-t-il sévèrement. « Je vous interdit formellement de recommencer ce geste à mon égard, ou ne serait-ce que d'en avoir la simple idée ».

« Je suis désolé » fit Peverell, déconfit, en se détendant cependant. « Je pensais... je croyais que vous alliez me frapper ».

Snape le toisa de ses yeux noirs et inquisiteurs.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ceci ainsi que votre petite escapade interdite à Pré-au-Lard vous coûtera trois jours de retenue. J'espère que cela vous assagira et vous fera comprendre les règles élémentaires de l'école que votre irrespect semble outrepasser. Quant à Potter, je suis persuadé qu'il sera ravi de partager la tête de l'affiche avec vous, lui qui ne rate jamais une occasion de se pavaner et d'étaler son arrogance ».

« Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a dit pour le passage secret » fit le garçon.

« Alors qui ? » s'agaça l'enseignant.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Unis dans la bêtise ».

« Je l'ai lu dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard _» affirma le garçon en détournant néanmoins le regard.

Snape eut un rictus sarcastique.

« Ne vous ai-je pas demandé de ne pas me mentir ? Est-ce la faute à votre très courte mémoire ou à l'effronterie que confère votre désinvolture à l'égard de toute figure d'autorité ? Vous n'êtes pas le premier à vous essayer à la lecture de _l'Histoire de Poudlard, _et pour l'avoir lue maintes fois alors que vous n'existiez même pas, je puis vous assurer qu'il n'y est nullement fait mention d'un quelconque passage secret qui mènerait droit à Pré-au-Lard ».

Il s'arrêta un court instant pour que les mots entrent dans l'esprit de Peverell, et reprit sa tirade.

« Cet ouvrage a été rédigé au milieu du XVIIIe siècle par un brillant sorcier dont le souci était de proposer des informations quant à l'histoire de l'école et de veiller à la bonne organisation du château, et sûrement pas d'inciter les étudiants à violer le règlement en vigueur en s'éclipsant furtivement par des accès dissimulés afin de se rendre au village tout proche. Aussi, vous n'avez pu qu'être averti par un élève ».

L'argument était infaillible, il fallait bien le concéder.

Il vit Peverell écarquiller les yeux, battu implacablement à son propre jeu.

Puis avouer « Je ne veux pas qu'il soit puni ».

« Vous refusez de le désigner pour le disculper, votre solidarité mal placée vous jouera des tours. Puisque vous vous obstinez, vous êtes doublement puni et ce sera finalement une semaine de retenue ».

Il ménagea un court silence pendant lequel le garçon baissa la tête, contrit.

« Quelle noblesse, quel sens du sacrifice » ironisa-t-il. « Vous auriez votre place à Gryffondor ».

La pique purement gratuite parût agir comme un électrochoc car il vit Peverell le regarder dans les yeux et lever le menton dans un air de défi.

« Je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit, Professeur » l'accusa-t-il. « Si vous ne voulez pas de moi à Serpentard, vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyer là-bas ».

« Le professeur McGonagall serait enchantée de vous y accueillir, je n'en suis convaincu » ricana Snape. « Malheureusement, c'est le Choixpeau magique seul qui décide des répartitions des élèves, donc vous voici condamné à Serpentard jusqu'à la fin de vos études ».

Il le fusilla longuement du regard, puis recourba ses lèvres en un sourire narquois.

« Ah, et je retire dix points à Serpentard pour votre irrécupérable insolence ».

Le garçon serra les dents.

D'un informulé, il rangea les livres que Peverell avaient entraînés dans sa chute. Puis il étudia attentivement son étudiant, les bras croisés sur le torse.

« Comment va votre crâne ? » s'enquit-il sur un ton qu'il teinta délibérément d'ennui.

Peverell passa machinalement la main à l'arrière de sa tête, là où il s'était cogné. La suite fut exquise.

« Je saigne ! » lança-t-il avec effroi en découvrant les traces de sang sur sa paume.

Il tourna son regard inquiet vers Snape.

« Je saigne ! » répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« C'est généralement ce qui arrive quand on se jette contre les murs » railla le Maître des Potions, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Il s'amusa en voyant le garçon essuyer fébrilement ses mains sur sa cape, les yeux affolés.

« Quelle petite nature » fit Snape, sarcastique. « Vous avez raison, finalement, ce n'est pas très Gryffondor, tout ça ».

« Je dois aller à l'infirmerie » s'agita Peverell.

« Vous n'allez nulle part » contra le professeur d'un ton cassant. « Montrez-moi ça » ordonna-t-il.

L'enfant se figea, hésitant une seconde. Mais c'était une seconde de trop pour lui, et il sentit une vague de colère de nouveau l'envahir.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous maltraiter, Peverell, alors cessez une bonne fois pour toutes ces enfantillages qui n'amusent personne ! ».

« Pardon » babilla le deuxième année, honteux.

« Je n'ai que faire de vos sentiments. Du reste, je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on pense que je malmène mes étudiants qui se blessent stupidement pour d'obscures raisons, donc je vous suggère _aimablement _de m'obéir sauf à vous risquer d'aggraver votre situation ».

Le timbre, bien que caressant, était menaçant. Peverell tomber une main ballante le long du corps sans bouger d'une semelle.

« Approchez » enjoint-il.

Le Serpentard s'avança à pas lents et prudents. Snape leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Retournez-vous ».

Le garçon s'exécuta et lui tourna le dos. Ses épaules se raidirent quand ses doigts frais tâtèrent son cuir chevelu et examinèrent la contusion.

« La plaie est superficielle » commenta-t-il, avant de faire volte-face et de se diriger vers une haute étagère.

Il fouilla dans une boîte située en bas, et en ressortit un grand flacon opaque, avant de revenir vers le garçon. Il fit apparaître une compresse, versa un peu de contenu du flacon dessus. La potion était violette.

« Cela va piquer un peu » prévint-il.

Il préférait éviter que le gamin ne bondisse inopinément. Il appliqua la compresse sur la blessure, et une petite fumée s'en échappa. Peverell tressaillit mais ne s'écarta pas. La plaie se cicatrisa rapidement.

Snape vint ensuite se poster devant le garçon et s'exprima sur un timbre doucereux.

« Votre comportement d'aujourd'hui me déçoit. Compte tenu de votre assiduité, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous violiez la première interdiction un brin trop contraignante. Visiblement, je constate que la désobéissance n'est pas exclusivement l'apanage des élèves dissipés. Pourquoi vous êtes vous rendu à Pré-au-Lard en dépit du règlement ? ».

« Je suis désolé » répondit le gamin, contrit.

« Désolé de quoi ? » dit-il avec froideur.

« De vous avoir déçu ».

« Cela ne répond en rien à ma question ».

« Je voulais découvrir le village et les boutiques dont tout le monde me parlait » expliqua Peverell, le regret passant dans ses yeux.

« Et naturellement, vous n'avez pas su résister à votre irrépressible curiosité ? Ne vous a-t-on jamais inculqué la patience et la politesse ? » ironisa Snape.

À peine eût-il terminé de prononcer ces mots qu'il réalisa que le visage de son jeune hôte s'était tendu, les prunelles assombries.

« Je voulais juste m'amuser. Voir le magasin de farces et attrapes, et Zonko, Honeydukes, j'ai goûté de nouveaux bonbons. J'ai aussi acheté quelques vêtements. Et je me suis promené librement, sans avoir quelqu'un sur le dos à me surveiller. Après tout, M. Baptist n'est plus mon tuteur ».

« Cela ne signifie pas que vous deviez n'en faire qu'à votre tête » le reprit Snape. « Vous êtes désormais sous la responsabilité de Poudlard et... ».

« Poudlard ! » s'exclama soudain Peverell, un éclat de défi rallumant ses yeux. « Comme si un _château _pouvait être responsable de quelqu'un ! Un château ne peut pas s'occuper tout seul d'un élève, c'est idiot ! ».

« Ne m'interrompez plus jamais » fit onctueusement le Maître des Potions, outré d'avoir été effrontément coupé.

Il fallait cependant reconnaître que Peverell n'avait pas tort.

Il était d'avis qu'Albus aurait dû nommer un référent parmi les autres enseignants pour au moins faire figure d'autorité. On ne pouvait pas imaginer être encadré par deux personnes aussi opposées que l'étaient par exemple Ombrage et Flitwick.

« Pardon _Professeur _» se moqua le garçon avec une pointe d'insolence.

« Votre ton me déplaît profondément » rétorqua Snape en haussant légèrement la voix. « Continuez ainsi et je me ferai une joie de recommander votre tutelle auprès du professeur Ombrage ».

C'était faux, bien entendu.

Il préférait encore avaler lui-même un chaudron entier de véracrasses défraîchies plutôt que de livrer un de ses étudiants en pâture au crapaud rose. En revanche, il se ferait une joie de superviser les retenues de ce jeune impertinent en lui faisant écailler des œufs de Doxys.

« Vous n'oseriez pas » répondit le deuxième année, bravache.

Il décela cependant une note inquiète derrière cette attitude fanfaronne.

« Vous avez dit que vous ne maltraitiez pas les étudiants et... ».

« Ne me tentez pas » menaça Snape. « Ce n'est pas mon cas mais après tout, il m'importe peu de savoir comment les autres professeurs vous traiteraient personnellement ».

Il retint un rictus triomphant en voyant le doute passer sur la figure du garçon.

« Videz vos poches, vos friandises sont confisquées ».

Snape s'était attendu à des protestations, mais Peverell ne broncha même pas. Une petite expression de tristesse s'imprima sur ses traits lorsqu'il lui remit à contrecoeur sa Patacitrouille et ses Fondants du Chaudron.

Bien, les leçons commençaient à rentrer.

« Je peux garder mes vêtements ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Oui » fit sèchement Snape. « Pour votre gouverne, sachez que maintenant que vous êtes sous la responsabilité de Poudlard, c'est à Poudlard que vous devez vous adresser pour vos besoins ».

« À qui ? À vous ? ».

« Oui » maugréa Snape. « Je suis votre directeur de maison, cela m'apparaît être la réponse la plus plausible ».

Ce n'était pas à Albus de s'occuper d'un étudiant. De même, il était totalement exclut que Rusard et Ombrage ne s'impliquent dans la tutelle du garçon. Il songea à ce sujet qu'il faudrait impérativement trouver un véritable tuteur personne physique avant que la Grande Inquisitrice ne sorte un énième décret et ne mette sa main de crapaud sur le gamin.

L'idée était suffisamment dérangeante pour qu'il rajoute « Adressez-vous uniquement à moi, et à personne d'autre. Cela ne me réjouit pas, mais il faut à tout prix éviter que le professeur Ombrage apprenne la nouvelle de votre tutorat ».

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Peverell parût soudain comprendre et ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent d'horreur.

« Non ! Monsieur, vous ne pensez pas qu'elle... pas elle... ».

« Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver » assura Snape avec conviction.

Cela allait indubitablement poser problème. Il devait en parler au directeur.

« C'est mon affaire. Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau » dit-il avec froideur, le sondant de ses prunelles noires et impénétrables.

Le jeune Serpentard hésita.

« N'êtes vous donc pas capable d'intégrer un simple ordre ? ».

Des rougeurs colorèrent les joues du garçon.

« Si Professeur. Je voulais vous dire que ce n'est pas Harry Potter qui m'a montré le passage secret. Vous ne pouvez pas le punir, c'est injuste ».

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris » fit Snape sur un timbre caressant. « C'est vous qui êtes doublement puni pour Potter, ou qui que ce soit d'autre ».

« Ah, d'accord » répondit Peverell.

Il paraissait rasséréné d'être doublement puni. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'avait attendu l'homme, qui émit un petit sifflement agacé.

« Sachez que je découvrirai d'une manière ou d'une autre, et assez tôt, comment vous vous êtes rendu en secret à Pré-au-Lard, ainsi que le nom de votre complice ».

Il vit une lueur bravade briller dans les yeux du gamin, et il lui sembla un instant que ce dernier allait le mettre au défi. Heureusement pour le garçon, il eut l'intelligence de s'abstenir et se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Dehors, j'ai des choses à régler » ordonna Snape avec rudesse.

Il regarda le deuxième année se diriger vers la porte de la salle.

Au moment où il allait refermer le battant sur lui, il lança plus calmement cette fois « M. Peverell ».

L'intéressé s'immobilisa avant de se retourner et de le dévisager, inquiet.

« Je ne bats pas les enfants. Ne l'oubliez pas. _Jamais _».

Et quelque chose, dans le ton féroce du professeur sembla achever de convaincre Peverell, qui s'empressa de déguerpir sur un brusque mouvement de menton du Maître des Potions.


End file.
